Ai Academy: Girls vs Boys
by HiHi-Ai
Summary: When her all girls school unifies with an all boys school, Sakura finds her new roommate to be less than pleasant. That's ok, cause Sasori finds her beyond annoying too. Can these two ever learn to get along?
1. Useless Woman

I just figured out how to edit pictures I save on my computer! AH!

So I get a lot of pictures from my favorite bands through different websites but sometimes I just want a piece of the picture or I want to edit out a few of the other people or things in the photo and I just figured out how to! I've been editing my Gorillaz pictures for a while now, cause most of them I just want of 2D without the others and then I went back and separated out Noodle too so I have a bunch of avatars of 2D and noodle now. My new profile picture for this site was one I edited, because I love 2D.

2D: "Like zombies, hate whales."

* * *

"It's big." Hinata mumbled, looking up at the tall buildings. "Is this really ok?"

"Sure it is!" Ino smiled, nodding. "We're all adults after all. Right, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at the huge school walls. It was an old school, been around for quite a while. There were a lot of trees and the stone walls made it look sort of like a castle, which was nice. It was very secure, firm. The mountains in the background made it look even more mystifying. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, this is going to be great." She said. "I can tell."

"I hope we don't cause any trouble for the boys here…" Hinata looked down.

"Please, boys love girls." Ino laughed. "They're probably happier than hell to get some cute girls up in this place."

Hinata looked rather unsure. She clung to Sakura's arm. "We'll room together right?"

"Of course." Sakura took her friend's hand and started for the dorm rooms.

Sakura had to admit, she was worried about the boys of this school too. For the past years she and all the girls here had been attending an all girl's school a few miles away, but recently it had been ruined in an earthquake. So, a school nearby that was on good terms with their all ladies' home had agreed to unify and allow all the female students in. This would've been fine if the school they were joining with hadn't been an all boy's school up until now.

Sakura was worried about what her new male classmates would be like, but she tried to think the best of it.

"It'll be fine." Sakura said, more to herself. "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

"Thank Jashin for all these hot babes." Hidan said, smirking as a beautiful pair of girls walked by. "I would've died if I went through another year with all these dicks, finally I can enjoy the beauty of women."

"Prev." Deidara frowned.

"This is more than bothersome." Sasori said with a sigh. "I hate it; these girls should just go somewhere else."

"How can you say that?" Hidan snapped, appalled. "Look at all these girls just waiting to meet me!"

"Girls are annoying." Sasori looked away.

Sasori is a man of few complications. He likes living a simple life with no distractions or bothers. He loved his school just as it was: a man's place where he could relax and be around other men. Now, he'd have to be appropriate around all these girls. He couldn't just sloth around and joke with his buddies anymore, now he'd have to be presentable for all these young ladies and that more than annoyed him. Sasori didn't find women very interesting at all; they didn't do much and gave him little hope for conversation. It was just annoying that he'd have to be around all these useless girls from now on.

Sasori sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Danna," Deidara smiled, "It won't be so bad. Girls are ok."

"They're useless." Sasori frowned.

"Well, then just avoid them." Deidara said, "It's not like anyone is forcing you to be around them."

"I guess." Sasori agreed.

"Anyway, we need to go find out who our roommates are this year." Deidara said.

They started over to the dorms. Hidan kept fretting over every beautiful girl they passed, which Deidara firmly scolded him for. Sasori found Hidan's flirting annoying. In his mind, a girl should be the one doing the flirting since they're the ones who have the honor of being with a man. A man has no honor being with such useless beings as girls, so men shouldn't have to be doing all the work to get a woman. Women should be grateful men tolerate them and love them; it's all a sacrifice on the man's part. At least, that's what Sasori thought.

Though, even he had to admit, some of these girls were very cute.

"Sasori, Sasori," Hidan whispered behind his hand, smirking. "Are you looking at that girl? She's cute, you should talk to her yeah?"

Sasori frowned. "If she wants me _she_ should be the one coming to talk to _me_, not the other way around. Women are so useless."

* * *

"Sakura, that guy is so looking at you!" Ino said frantically, waving her hand in glee. "Go talk to him, go talk to him."

Sakura blushed, glancing back at the boy again. Everyone knew she had a weak heart when good looking men were around, this was no exception. She thought of waiting for the boy to come talk to her, but when he didn't she decided to take Ino's advice and go for it.

"I'll just meet you guys at the dorms, be sure to find which one we're in." Sakura said.

"Ah, ok." Hinata smiled. "G-Good luck, Sakura…"

Taking a breath, Sakura went up to the good looking boy and his two friends. After the friends realized Sakura was coming over, the parted from the boy and got him alone. He looked at her with beautiful dark eyes that gave her tickles in her toes. He had a very handsome face and dark red hair which she found very gorgeous. She had a thing for those dark, mysterious types after all.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She said with a cute blush.

"Sasori." He said curtly.

Ok, he'd admit it, this girl was really adorable. She had such strange features; green eyes and pink hair, but no matter how weird it sounded she made it look good. There was an air around her, like a flower, she just beamed an energy that brightened things. Sasori found her very attractive, though he didn't care about that. What mattered most was what came out of her mouth, because Sasori wasn't going to have any ditsy blabbing beauty at his side no matter how cute she was.

Girls were annoying, so Sasori wanted to find one he could actually stand.

"So, where do I find which dorm room I'm in?" She asked with a smile. "Can you help me?"

Sasori frowned; of course, she couldn't find her way. What a dumb…

"It's over there, in that building." He pointed, already wanting to be rid of her.

"Can you show me?" She pressed on.

Sasori is a man of values, he does not like to waste time. "I've got to go meet up with my friends."

"Well, can I get your number?" Sakura asked, "Maybe you can show me around school? I don't want to get lost."

"Can't you find your way yourself? You're not blind," Sasori was done playing nice, "or are you just stupid?"

Sakura's jaw dropped dramatically; what did he just _say_?

"Excuse me?" She snapped, having a shorter than short temper.

"Why are women so annoying…" Sasori sighed and started walking away, not wasting another second on such a dull girl.

Sakura was having none of that though. With her anger flaring, she marched after him into the big school building. She pushed through all the other students to catch up with him, determined to give that rude boy a piece of her mind. When she finally caught up with him he'd rejoined his friends at the front of the crowd in front of the Dorm Room Listings.

She grabbed his arm and turned him towards her, pissed off. "What did you say to me?"

"Leave me alone, annoying girl." Sasori brushed her off, about to turn around.

Sakura took a huff, pulled back her hand and let it fly. A loud, echoing _SLAP_ came to his face in one clean movement. Now, Sakura had slapped a good share of men in her life so she knew his face would be burning for the rest of the day and nodded to herself as she saw this job had been dealt with. "Serves you right, rude jerk!"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Sasori snapped, covering his cheek. Everyone stared. "Are you crazy?"

"What?" Sakura fumed.

She moved to hit him again, harder this time, but someone had come up and grabbed her from behind. Sakura found Ino holding her back, arms around her waist and yanking her backwards. Sasori's two friends had pulled him back as well, bringing him away from the fussy woman. Sasori watched as the girl struggled to get at him, annoyed that she was so disorderly and bratty.

"Danna don't go fighting with girls already!" Deidara scolded, "Just avoid them I said!"

"It's not my fault!" Sasori argued. "She's the rude one!"

"Whatever, it's over already." Hidan laughed. "She served you a good one, look how red your face is!"

Sasori glared at Hidan, punching him in the shoulder. "Ass. Where's my room?"

"Not with either of us," Deidara handed over a paper with Sasori's room number on it. "Want help getting your stuff up?"

"No." Sasori frowned, all pissy now.

Deidara smiled at his friend, laughing. "Well, good luck with the new roommate then."

* * *

"What a jerk!" Sakura growled. "If all men are like that then I'm transferring back to an all girl's school."

"Calm down, calm down." Ino said, "That guy was just a prick. You gave him a good bashing so get over it."

"If I see him again, so help me God…" Sakura glared at thin air.

Hinata smiled fondly, walking along Sakura. She decided to change the subject. "I wish we were roommates…"

Sakura looked at her shy friend. "Yeah, that would've been great, but I'm sure you've got a nice new roommate anyway."

"I hope so." Hinata sighed. "I hope she doesn't hate me."

"No one could hate you." Ino laughed. "You're too nice."

"Well, I think we're all going to get along with our new roommates." Sakura said confidently, brushing past her anger with determination. She climbed the stairs with her bag slung over her shoulder, rushing up to the floor with her room. When she reached the top she ran over to her room, grinning as Ino and Hinata came after her. "You'll see, it's all going to be great!"

Sakura put in the key and opened the door to her room.

She started to open it and-

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Sakura's anger returned, she remembered that rude tone on instinct. She turned and saw Sasori coming down the hallway, two suitcases in tow. He glared at her moodily and didn't back down as he sauntered up and pushed her back slightly with his shoulder.

"Get away from my room little brat." He snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura felt like punching him. "This is my room."

"No it's not, it's mine. See." Sasori held up the paper Deidara had given him, pointing out the room number at the top.

"W-What?" Sakura blinked in shock.

She quickly reached into her pocket, yanking out her own info sheet and looking for the number. When she saw it she looked back at Sasori's paper, then her own. Dumbfounded, Sakura looked up at Sasori with her jaw hanging open.

Sasori took one look at her and knew. He cursed.

"Fuck…" He grumbled, "…We're roommates aren't we…?"

(End)

I really like Sasori.

He's hot, and I imagine him being a 'no-shit- kinda guy. I also think he's stubborn and unimaginative and impatient. I think it would be easy to rile his temper, if he wasn't a puppet with no emotions. That's why I think he and Sakura would be good together, since she's temperamental.

Make my month and give me a gift! (gift = review)


	2. Annoying Man

Legend of KORA! What a boss!

I love me some Kora, she be all bad ass. I would like to say right now that from the first moment I saw him I KNEW, I just knew, Tarrlok was a bad guy. I knew it. He just had one of those voices, ya know? The 'I'm-an-asshole-and-in-charge' voices. After what he did to Kora I was all 'What the flip? How is he getting away with this?' but then he got his bending taken away so I smiled because he got what he deserved.

I don't really like all the romantic goings-on between Kora and Mako, I think she should be a tough awesome badass all on her own. She don't need no man! Then again…I hate Mako's girlfriend…I'd love to see him dump her…derp derp derp.

* * *

Sakura woke up, her pink flower poster hanging above her head. She smiled.

She's always lived in her boarding school, but now that she'd been brought to a new place to live there was a sense of adventure inside her. Waking up in a new place, about to embark on a new day, it was very exciting. Sakura really couldn't wait to start this new life with all these new faces, it was going to be amazing.

"You're finally awake? Lazy woman."

…Maybe not so amazing after all…

Sasori walked through the bedroom with a bowl of cereal in hand, already dressed. "Why do you sleep so much? It's not like you ever do anything but sit around anyway."

Sakura sat up in a huff, glaring at him. "Do you have to be so impossible this early in the morning? Why are you even up? It's only 6:30."

"I don't like to waste time," was all he said before going back to the kitchen, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Sakura sighed and started to get ready for school.

The dorm room was really good; there was one bedroom, a small kitchen and a bathroom. The bedroom had two beds against separate walls, as the roommates wanted to be as far from each other as possible. Even with the few things unpacked, it was easy to tell two completely different people were living here. Sakura was a very feminine young lady, with her pink bed set and flower pillows and assorted headbands.

Sasori was, in one word, a junkie. That's what Sakura thought. Everything he owned was black or red, with these weird puppet things and band posters and fat books laying everywhere. He was such a _guy_, rough and sturdy in everything he did. And when he opened his _mouth_, don't even get her started…

It takes Sakura at least 45 minutes to get ready; Sasori would just throw on some clothes and flip his hair and BAM, ready in 5 minutes flat.

They were as different as water and glue, something that was obvious to them both.

"Aren't you going to eat more?" Sasori asked when all she grabbed was an apple before they left. She shot him a mean look that he didn't fear away from. He sneered. "You're too skinny already."

"Leave me alone, jerk." Sakura snapped back.

When they got to the bottom of the dorm rooms, Sakura pulled out a map of the school and frowned at it. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I can find my own way." She turned away from him and marched off in a random direction; Sasori watched her go and frowned.

Sakura refused to get any help from him, knowing that he'd only call her useless or something afterwards. She didn't like her roommate one bit; he never spoke unless it was to criticize her, he stayed up really late and woke up at the crack of dawn, he was super boring and never did anything but read and work on art pieces he'd never show her.

Sakura didn't like Sasori, and she doubted she ever would.

* * *

Oh the pleasures of going to school with men.

Sakura didn't know where to look; all these guys were so hot! Going to an all girl's school her whole life seriously left Sakura man-deprived, so this was like a dream. Her first class had a good amount of handsome men that were from all over the map; bad boys and silent loners and jocks and artistic rebels, the whole works.

Sakura just couldn't decide which one to sit next to…

"Excuse me Beautiful Girl! Please sit beside me!"

Sakura turned to find a guy standing next to her with the biggest eyebrows ever. Looking at him made her actually jump back; he was tall and skinny with these embarrassing green clothes and the most dreadful haircut Sakura'd ever seen. He was so creepy looking!

"A-Are you talking to me?" Sakura muttered, too shocked by his looks.

"Yes! I am Rock Lee," He actually bowed full front to her, drawing all eyes, "I would like to go out with you, Beautiful Girl!"

Suddenly, giggles and whispers were coming from all over the room. Everyone was staring at them with these mocking looks, laughing and chuckling like ducks. Sakura's whole face lit up in embarrassment.

"I don't think so, sorry." She turned and rushed to the first seat she could find, one that was in the middle of others so Lee couldn't sit beside her.

Rock Lee looked about to rush over and continue their embarrassing show but the teacher came in and he rushed to his seat after bowing to the teacher very strictly. The glass started to calm so Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sakura right?"

She looked up, finding a blond boy who looked oddly familiar…

"Oh," She blinked, "You're Sasori's friend aren't you?"

She vaguely remembered seeing him pull Sasori away after she'd slapped him on the first day of school, when they'd discovered they were roommates. Sakura thought about turning away, because any friend of Sasori's must be a total jerk too, but she was also curious about her horrible roommate's friends.

"I'm Deidara," The boy smiled.

Sakura blinked, blushing. He was actually really good looking…Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she thought Sasori was very handsome so it wasn't that much of a guess that his friends would be good looking too. Deidara was very cute…

"Don't be too mean to Danna ok?" Dei grinned, "He can be a pain but he's pretty nice too."

"Oh really?" Sakura doubted it.

"Yeah, and it'd be nice if you were his friend," Deidara said, "Cause then we could all be friends together."

Sakura blushed, about to say something flirty back but suddenly a body jumped between their desks. She looked up to find, oh god, Rock Lee standing between them. He looked down at Deidara with a buggy frown.

"Please do not flirt with her," Rock Lee proclaimed, "I wish to go out with her!"

"Lee!" Sakura squeaked, appalled.

"She is my precious person and I wish to be with her so do not talk to her like this."

Deidara stared, his jaw dropped slightly. Then, all at once, everyone in the classroom started laughing really loud. Deidara himself started to chuckle after a while, it was so awful. Sakura looked around, finding people pointing and giggling. After a moment, with cheeks flaring and temper out the window, Sakura got up and stormed out with no word.

She could still hear the laughter the whole way out the building.

* * *

By lunch time, Sakura had noticed something.

Not only were the girls more than happy to finally have some bonding time with hot men, the boys were also more than grateful to have such lovely new students at their school.

Sakura supposed that the boys also wanted girl action, since they were an all boy's school for so long. The amount of flirtatious behavior in the lunchroom was mad, hearts flying around and weird pick up lines all over. Not one girl was far from a man, and everyone was flirting with someone. Even Sakura, who wasn't sore on the eyes but no drop dead angel either, got various flirty men thrown at her.

"Mind if I share a seat?" A hot boy asked, grinning at her.

"Please do." Sakura smiled back, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Name's Hidan." He said, sitting on the bench with his knee pressed against hers. His eyes spoke trouble and his grin was very mischievous, a strange pendant hung around his neck. "What's yours cutie?"

"Sakura." She smiled. "That's an interesting necklace."

"Ah it is for my religion, I'm always in Jashin's eyes." Hidan said confidently.

Sakura is a very smart girl. She'd read a book about Jashinism once, very creepy if you asked her. Looking at Hidan, Sakura wondered just how faithful he was to the weird demon religion but didn't question it because those eyes were just too big and that smile was just too cute.

"What are you doing?" Sasori snapped, out of no where.

Sakura and Hidan looked up to find Sasori standing there with his arms crossed, staring down at them. Sakura felt an ache in her head right away, would she never escape the criticism of her roommate from hell?

"Are you bugging him?" Sasori asked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura fumed.

"Now, now don't fight over me." Hidan laughed. He got up and stood next to Sasori. "What's up?"

"Why're you talking to my roommate?" Sasori frowned.

Hidan blinked, looked at Sakura, then jumped in surprise. "Oh- Oh yeah! I remember you now, you're the one who bitch slapped Sasori backwards."

"You're friends?" Sakura asked.

Sasori nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Shut up baby, you love me." Hidan swung an arm around Sasori's shoulder.

Sakura was annoyed, were all the good looking guys somehow tied to Sasori? Would she never escape him? It seemed so.

"Don't worry, cutie." Hidan leaned down, putting a hand on Sakura's cheek and smirking at her. "You'll always be my number one."

Sasori glared, "What are you-"

"Get back!"

Rock Lee literally jumped between Sakura and Hidan, smacking Hidan back with a flat palm. Hidan stumbled into Sasori and they both crashed to the ground. Sakura jumped up in alarm.

"Are you guys ok?" She gasped.

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled, standing and sizing up Lee. "Get the fuck out of here you lame ass, before I punch your face in!

"What's your problem?" Sasori got up, pissed off as well.

For a second Sakura thought they were going to have one big fat man fight, but then…

"I am planning to be this Beautiful Lady's lover, so I must defend her from your pursuits." Rock Lee exclaimed, loud enough for the world to hear. His bug-eyed stare was unwavering. "Do not underestimate my youthful love! It is a true love! I shall not lose!"

Sasori and Hidan exchanged a look, and then, in unison, they broke out laughing like dogs. Sakura's whole face went red, she thought she'd die on the spot. Sasori already thought she was a loser, now she must be the size of a bug in his eyes. Sakura watched as the two laughed, loud and clear.

"You- You jerks!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

"Aw don't be like that Sakura," Sasori chuckled. "It's just kinda funny…"

"It's not!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura, calm down. I just-"

Sakura pushed Sasori back hard, shoving him to the ground. Then she grabbed her books and ran away, hating how her new school life was turning into a big fat embarrassing mess. Now everyone would think the only guy she could get is a creepy bug eyed loud mouth, and Sasori probably thinks she's the biggest idiot in the world. Sakura had never felt so tiny.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled.

"Please, return my love!" Rock Lee called after her.

School had just ended and Sakura was exhausted. She didn't care if she never saw another boy again, so far the men of this school had caused nothing but trouble for her and she had enough of it. Thinking she could just go back to her dorm and crash proved to be an impossible hope, because Rock Lee came out of no where and started following her with loud confessions of 'youthful love' and 'romantic dates'.

Why wouldn't he just leave already?

"I don't like you, so go away!" Sakura yelled, rushing up the stairs of the dorm building.

"Just go out with me, I will love you forever my Beautiful Flower!"

Sakura reached her door and started to fumble for the key from her bag, but it dropped and Rock Lee was standing so close that no matter how she moved they would touch and she didn't want to touch him anywhere, be it on the leg or the arm or wherever.

Sakura pressed tight against her door with annoyance. "You're so weird, leave me alone!"

"I know that with one kiss, our love with be full of youth and happiness." Rock Lee said, "So, forgive me my Princess, I shall kiss you now and then you will be happy later! I swear!"

"No!" Sakura screamed.

Rock Lee leaned in, oh god, those eyebrows…

He was actually daring to do it, Sakura's whole body froze in fear. She knew she had to get away, so she got ready to punch him into next year but then just before the moment of contact, a different hand came out and pushed against Lee's face, throwing him back onto the ground with a loud _thump_.

Sakura turned to find that the door to her dorm had opened, Sasori stood with his arm outstretched and a frown firmly on his face. His glare landed on Lee, who looked dumbfounded and confused. Sasori let out a huff, grabbing Sakura's arm and yanking her behind him. "Don't be bothering my roommate, annoying pest." Sasori snapped, "Leave her alone."

With that he shut the door, right in Lee's face.

Sakura blinked, surprised. "I uh-"

"You shouldn't let strange men do that to you." Sasori said, turning to her, his eyes seemed calming and soft. "If you can't get away, let me help you."

"W-Why?" Sakura blushed, pouting at him.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Because we're roommates. I'm not just gonna let you get hurt."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really…?"

"If a boy is giving you trouble, just tell me." Sasori said with a mother-like way, "It would be troublesome if you got hurt or something."

Then he walked away, going back to the couch where he'd been sitting with a book. There was a tension in the air, one that didn't go past Sakura easily. She turned and glanced at her roommate, who had just saved her from a very uncomfortable situation. Taking a breath, she went over and stood right in front of him with her head bowed slightly. Sasori looked at her in question.

"Thank you." She mumbled, blushing red. "For saving me."

Sasori smirked, looking back into his book. "Whatever, roomie."

"I really appreciate-"

"Just don't go getting in trouble again, bothersome woman." Sasori sighed, "Can you do nothing right?"

"…"

_SLAP! _

(End)

Guess who just downloaded 47 new Disney songs on her I-pod.

That's right: Me. What a boss, right? My friend laughed when she found out how much Disney I hap, but it's not my fault Mickey Mouse knows my life. I guess it is kinda sad that I'm about to be a senior and I'm listening to soundtracks from PG movies, but it's not my fault Disney sounds better than all this Mainstream crap. Seriously, that Kesha bimbo got nothing on Pocahontas.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Pestering Girl

I'm taking Advanced Placement English next year.

There's only one teacher who teaches AP English for Seniors so she sent out a list of books for all the new seniors in her class to read over the summer, because we're gonna talk about them the first month of class. Can you believe that? Summer just started and already I got an assignment, it's crazy. The list has 10 books on it, all classics or ancient literature from the post-modern era. Man, my teacher…

I got 4 of the books at the library, two Shakespeare's, one I'd never heard of and a book of thick poems. I hate poetry more than anything…

* * *

Sasori gets annoyed easily.

He's more observant than most people, which makes it easy for him to spot the flaws in things and those flaws are what bugs him. He likes things to be simple, when things are complicated it seems pointless to waste time with them. He liked puzzles and making things, because then everything had a place and everything would fit in the end.

Like puppets, Sasori really likes those. Everything fit.

Women are extremely complicated, which is why he finds them very annoying. There's always a reason to do something weird or an excuse for doing something wrong or a matter to be dealt with when women are involved. Nothing was ever simple with them.

"Why don't you call him back?" Sasori asked one night. "He seemed interested in you."

"Because Ino thought he was cute too." Sakura answered.

"So?"

"I can't go out with him if Ino wants him, she's my best friend."

"But if you like him shouldn't you go out with him?"

"No, you just don't understand."

Sasori wasn't sure if he wanted to _understand_.

He found Sakura to be very annoying, with all her reasons for why something was one way and other things were this way. Sasori didn't really follow her way of thinking, and he didn't want to.

* * *

A lot of people thought it was weird that Sasori and Deidara were best friends.

Deidara was overly energetic and always bouncing around about one thing or another. He likes girls and flirting with them, he's very boyish and cheeky.

Sasori is always calm and silent, keeping to himself and letting the world move on without him. He likes things his way and doesn't play well with others.

To most people, their friendship was confusing.

"Deidara, I'm leaving now." Sasori said after class.

Deidara turned away from the pretty girls he was flirting with. He grinned at Sasori. "I'll come too Danna, let's go get some food off campus!"

"Alright." Sasori agreed.

To them, their friendship was good and made sense. Deidara liked Sasori because he didn't ask anything of Deidara, he let Deidara be himself. Sasori liked Deidara because he didn't ask Sasori annoying things; he let Sasori do his thing. They liked a lot of the same things too; art and reading and horror movies. Their history of friendship is long, they knew each other too well to not be best friends. They were thick as thieves.

"Hey Dei, that roommate of yours is pretty cute huh?" Deidara said on the bus to their favorite restaurant.

"Not at all." Sasori frowned. "She's loud and petty, always fussing over something."

"Well, you like loud people so I think you'll get along." Deidara grinned.

Sasori was about to protest but then he stopped to think; it was true, he liked loud people. Most of his friends were louder than hell, like Deidara and Hidan. He didn't think, though, that he liked them because they were loud. Sasori liked most of his friends because they were 'Take-No-Shit' types, like he was.

"Hey guys, fancy running into you here." It was Pein, their friend, who was sitting with his girlfriend Konan at the restaurant.

"Hey Pein, Konan." Deidara greeted, as they went over to talk.

"How're your new classmates?" Pein asked.

"I heard they're very mannered and beautiful." Konan said.

"I think they're great, but Sasori is having a hard time with his new roommate." Deidara grinned.

"Your roommate is a girl?" Konan blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, there are less girls than guys at our school so a few girls had to be put in rooms with boys since there wasn't enough rooms or money to give them their own private rooms." Sasori explained with a sigh. "It's annoying, women are so troublesome."

Konan frowned and started to protest but Pein put an arm around her and she relaxed. "Girls aren't so bad." Pein said, giving Konan a squeeze. "You just need to get to know them, they're just like guys but with…different interests."

"I think Sasori is gonna fall in love with his roommate." Deidara chuckled, poking his friend's shoulder.

"What?" Sasori glared.

"Oh, why's that?" Konan asked in interest.

"She's like a girl version of me," Deidara explained, "Since Sasori likes me so much, makes sense he'd date the girl version yeah?"

"Oh? Is she loud and annoying too?" Pein smirked.

"What?" Deidara pouted.

"You are rather annoying." Sasori looked away.

"Hey!" Deidara fumed, shooting them all glares. "I'm just saying, I know Danna better than anyone so I think I can tell what kinda girls he'd go out with."

"The all mighty Deidara," Konan teased, "Knows all and tells all."

"You better believe it." Deidara nodded.

"Whatever, let's get some food and go back. I have homework." Sasori said, dragging Deidara away from the couple and to the counter where they ordered and waited for their meals.

"Nee Danna…I think Pein is right," Deidara said, gaining the other's attention. "If you get to know Sakura, you'll get along better and she won't annoy you no more."

"I donno, she's really different from me." Sasori frowned.

"So am I! Just promise you'll try to get along with her?"

"…We'll see…"

* * *

"You're back." Sakura looked up, "Welcome home."

"What're you doing?" Sasori asked as he came in.

Sakura was sitting at the small desk between their beds. There was a huge stack of papers to her right, another stack of thick books on her left and in the middle right in front was her laptop. She had a paper in one hand and a red marker in the other, red splotches on her fingers and across the paper sheets. She looked really tired and worn out.

"Just writing…"

"Writing?" Sasori blinked, sitting on his bed.

Sakura nodded. "I have to write two long pieces for my Creative Writing course, a reaction piece for English and I'm trying to edit the first two chapters of my personal work."

"Personal work…" Sasori raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you trying to write a book?"

"Well, yes and no." Sakura sighed. She put down her paper and pen, turning to him and stretching her arms. "It's taking a long time, I doubt it'll ever be finished and made into a book."

"You…write." Sasori didn't really think much of Sakura, but he knew she was really smart so it made sense she'd be good at writing and such. "Are you going to become an author?"

"I wish." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "My family wants me to be a doctor, but I like writing and reading more…"

Sasori was a big bookworm himself. "Can I read some of your stuff?"

"Can I see your artwork?" She challenged, giving him a look.

He bit his tongue, glaring at her. She knew perfectly well he didn't like sharing his art work with her so why was she even asking? Just when he was _trying_ to be nice and get along, she had to go piss him off again. Girls, they always find a way to ruin things.

"I'm gonna go to the library." Sasori got up, grabbing his book bag.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed, "That's what I thought."

* * *

Sasori is an artist.

Deidara is too but Sasori knew they were two different types of artists. Deidara was the kind who just went at it, throwing his emotions into his work and putting everything out there for the world to see. Sasori was more hidden; his art had more depth and things you had to look hard to notice. He didn't like art that was simple; he liked stuff that had a trick to it.

Like puppets.

He could make a puppet with a hundred different notches and nooks, with secrets and hidden compartments and surprises around every wooden piece. His puppets were very complex; they took months and months to make. Still, it felt amazing when he finished one, because it was like a giant accomplishment and finally his work could be seen as the masterpiece it was.

That said, most people thought it was…strange…that Sasori made puppets.

Because only crazy people play with puppets.

"What're you looking at?"

Sasori looked up from his Puppet Book, finding his close friend Itachi to be standing beside his table. Itachi looked down at Sasori with those big, dark eyes that said everything and nothing at the same time. Sasori would admit, he had a lot of loud friends, but some like Itachi also interested him. Itachi was a man of few words and few expectations, something Sasori enjoyed.

"Puppets again." Itachi smirked, sitting down across from him at the table with a book. "Why're you reading it here? Wouldn't your room be just as sufficient?"

"My roommate is annoying me." Sasori frowned.

"Oh?" Itachi stared.

"She's loud and always sticking her nose in my business." Sasori looked back at his book.

"Hn." Itachi started to read too. "…I don't think she'd judge you for liking puppets."

"How do you know?" Sasori snapped too sharply.

"From what Deidara says to everyone, she's a lot like him." Itachi explained, not looking up from his book.

"Deidara doesn't know nothing."

"Roommates should try to get along."

"…"

"If you open up a little, you might be surprised."

"Well, she doesn't open up either." Sasori said.

"Maybe, she's waiting for you to start." Itachi said, looking up at his friend. "You can be a little…intimidating to girls, since you're always saying how awful they are. Maybe she thinks you don't want to get to know her at all."

Sasori hated it when Itachi was right. This is why he liked his loud friends more, because they were generally dumber than his quiet friends, but when Itachi's right there's nothing else to do but admit it and suck it up.

"You should try to get to know her." Itachi suggested.

"…We'll see…"

* * *

Sasori got back to the dorm room right before campus curfew.

When he walked in the dorm was really quite, a small light coming from the bedroom. Sasori put his books and bag down before going in, not expecting what was on the other side.

It was Sakura, asleep on the desk.

She had her arms crossed over the laptop keyboard with that red pen still in her hand, a new red stain on her cheek from laying on it. Her eyes were fluttered closed, with her long lashes laying against her flushed cheeks in light slumber. She breathed calmly, hair pushed to the side where it lay smooth over her shoulder. She looked so peaceful…

Sasori blushed, looking away. He felt very intrusive when he saw her like this.

He grabbed his pajamas and quickly dressed in the bathroom, but when he came out she was still asleep.

"…Sakura?" He whispered, bending down next to her ear. "Hey, wake up…"

She muttered something, still sleeping.

Sasori took a breath then reached out, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Sakura? Wake up, you'll catch cold sleeping like this."

After a few seconds of shaking her she slowly opened her eyes, blinking tiredly at him. "S-Sasori…?"

"You need to get into your bed." He whispered, "It's late."

Sakura sat back, yawning. She reached out and took his hand and he helped her get up and over into her bed. She crawled under the covers in her normal clothes, too tired to change. Sasori hesitated before pulling the covers over her gently, an act that was foreign to him. He wasn't used to being this close to a girl, even though they'd shared a room for about two weeks now.

"Thank you." She mumbled when he covered her with the blankets.

"Sure." Sasori moved to get into his bed.

Sakura reached out to take his hand, surprising him into a stop. Sasori turned to look at her in question.

"You can read my stuff…if you want." She whispered, sleepy smile on her face. "I don't mind, I guess…I just didn't want you to laugh at me…"

Sasori paused, holding her hand in his. "…I wouldn't laugh."

"Neither would I." Sakura yawned, her eyes shutting softly. "I wouldn't laugh, ya know…I wouldn't…"

Her hand went limp and her breathing regulated. Sasori paused, holding her hand for a bit and adoring the soft skin against his callused hands. After a moment of watching her, Sasori placed her hand down on her chest and went into bed.

After a moment, he picked up a small stack of the papers on the desk labeled 'Chapter 1'.

He turned the desk lamp towards him and started to read.

(End)

You will NOT believe what just happened.

So I go into my room to change clothes and guess what, a family of GIANT flies decided to live in my room. I am not exaggerating, those things had to be the size of quarters and there were at least 15 of them buzzing around. It was disgusting. What confuses me is that they weren't flying around my trash or anywhere you'd expect flies to be, they were around my bathroom and closet which I JUST cleaned top to bottom last weekend. And when I say I cleaned it, I mean I bleached, scrubbed, washed and reorganized everything. I was so proud to have finally gotten around to cleaning my bathroom, and bam! A week later there's a mob of flies. Fuck my life.

So I grabbed a Fly Swatter and a new can of Raid and did the job, now a bunch of Fly Corpses lay squashed and poisoned in my bedroom.

And my room smells something awful, like bug spray. Damn it… Noow I'm gonna have to clean the whole thing over again just to get rid of the smell, FUCK my LIFE! FML!


	4. Charming Boy

It rained today.

I live in New Mexico, which is one of the main desert states in America. It's very hot and dry here, especially during the summer. It's not as hot as Arizona, nor as humid as Texas but it's the driest desert-state. The ground is very barren and there's hardly ever a cool breeze or nice wind. It's been extremely hot lately, so today was a true gift. Rain in the desert is like a sigh of relief on a bad day.

I really like the rain…I wish it rained here more.

* * *

Sakura had a crush. A serious crush.

"Why are you acting weird?" Sasori asked, frowning.

"Hmmm?" Sakura just smiled, twirling around the dorm room like a child. She felt like she was floating on air, it was heavenly. "No reason~"

Sasori's frown deepened, but he turned back to his book. "If you're not going to tell me why you're being strange then you shouldn't act strange in the first place."

Sakura's new crush was just what you'd expect him to be; tall, dark and handsome. Just the thought of him sent butterflies in her stomach, and when she pictured his face her heart did a happy little flip. She really is a flirtatious woman; men are always at the top of her 'Most Wanted' list, especially good looking mysterious men.

"Do you really wanna know?" Sakura sing-songed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." He stared at her.

Sakura did a twirl on her toes, then leaned over Sasori who sat on the couch. She put her hands around her mouth and got really close to his ear, making Sasori suspicious. With the happiness expected of a teenage girl with a new crush, Sakura whispered her explanation like a well-kept secret.

"I'm in _love_." She giggled.

"What?" Sasori yelled, freaking out.

"I'm in love!" This time she yelled, grinning like a fool and throwing her arms in the air.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura sighed dreamily.

_Itachi Uchiha._

She'd met him on one fated day in history class and, in the two second conversation they had over what the date was, he'd captured Sakura's heart. It was all too much~

"Can I sit here?" She asked, blushing like a school girl.

"Yes." Itachi nodded, turning away.

Sakura sat down next to him, putting her books away and trying to look casual. Oh how she wanted to talk to him, to just hear his dreamy voice. He was such a cutie, with his dark aura and mysterious nature. He just screamed bad boy, and that was Sakura's favorite type of boy. Sure, he had some odd features what with the long hair and such, but Itachi Uchiha was totally hot. He had the most adorable face and these deep endless eyes that Sakura wanted to stare into all day.

He was so gorgeous, Sakura blushed and snuck a glance at him.

"What?" Itachi asked.

Shit, he'd caught her looking at him. Cover, cover!

"C-C-C-Can I borrow a pencil?" She squeaked.

"Hn." He handed one to her then turned back to his work.

Ah, his pencil…he lent her his pencil…Sakura's face turned red.

"Um, Itachi, could you please help me?" She dared to ask, blushing all the while. "I mean, if it's no trouble."

"What is it?" Itachi turned his chair to face her, leaning over and looking at her paper that was already mostly done. Sakura mentally smacked herself, asking for help on school work? Come on! She was so smart she could do this blindfolded!

"I just…uh…wondered if this was right." She pointed at a random problem on the paper.

"It's good." Itachi said, reading it. "…You're very smart…"

"Oh, thank you!" He complimented her!

"If you're interested, would you like to join my study group?" Itachi asked, looking up and catching her eyes. "We get together sometimes, the others are friends of mine. It'd be nice to have you."

"Y-Yes!" Sakura answered instantly, balling her fists and looking at him with wide eyes. "I'd love to! Yes, yes!"

Itachi blinked, then he smirked at her. "You're funny."

Then he took the pencil he'd lent her, which was sitting next to her own pencil which she'd blindly left out in the open like an idiot, and wrote something on her notebook paper.

_Itachi Uchiha, (505)XXX-1800_

Sakura stared at it with huge, unmoving eyes. His _phone number_.

"Call me when you're ready to study." Itachi said, then he turned away.

Sakura felt faint.

* * *

"Itachi?" Sasori stared with wide eyes. "Are you _serious_?"

"You know him?" Sakura smiled, blinking obliviously.

"He's my friend." Sasori answered, returning to his usual frown. "How could you like one of my friends that way? That's so weird."

"Just because you're disagreeable doesn't mean your friends are." Sakura sighed, looking off into the distance. "He's so charming…"

"Charming…? Are we talking about the same guy?" Sasori couldn't help picturing all the smart ass comments Itachi had to say and all the times his friend never said anything at all let alone something _charming_. Sasori didn't really understand how Sakura could be so interested in Itachi, Sasori thought he was the most boring of all his friends.

"Nee, Sasori, could you please help me out with Itachi? Please, please, pleeeaaase?" She gave him big puppy dog eyes, beaming at him like the sun.

Sasori frowned. "Your business is not mine."

"But- But he's your friend! I'm your roommate!" She complained, "Why won't you help meeeee?"

"Why do you need my help?" He countered.

"Because you know him better than I do, and I just think he needs a little push in my direction ya know?"

"You're ridiculous. You're not even his type at all." Sasori sighed.

"Oh…I see…"

Sasori looked at her and stopped, blinking.

Sakura looked so heartbroken, it was ridiculous. She had her bottom lip sticking out and everything, pouting and sulking like a child. She sat on the couch, deflated, staring at nothing with emptiness in her eyes. Sasori couldn't believe…

"Fine!" He snapped, rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine, I get it."

"So you'll help me?" Sakura perked up instantly, like a light switch being turned on. "Really?"

"If it's really _that_ important." Sasori turned back to his book.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura reached out and wrapped her arms around her roommate in a giant hug, catching him off guard. She yanked him close and tightened her hold around him, really appreciating what he was doing for her. Sakura smiled big, rubbing their cheeks together as she rocked back and forth with him in her embrace. "You're such a good friend!"

"L-Let go of me!" Sasori blushed, feeling their skin push together. "Let go woman!"

"I love you Sasori!" Sakura yelled, releasing him and jumping up from the couch. She rushed to the bedroom, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah…whatever…" Sasori looked away, feeling a little ache inside that he didn't really understand.

* * *

Sasori didn't like this, at all.

"Danna are you ok?" Deidara asked, blinking. "You're more moody than usual today."

"I'm fine." Sasori snapped.

"Just get over it, you're being all boring." Hidan commented.

They were all hanging out in Hidan's dorm room, which looked just as you'd expect Hidan's dorm to look; religious posters and books laying all around, his clothes that he didn't even wear half the time thrown all over the place, weird demon-religious things laying on his bed and such. Hidan was a very weird guy, with how faithful he was to his demon-god and how crazy he acted half the time. Still, he made good company.

"Are we late?" Itachi asked as he and Kisame, their other friend, walked in.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Hidan snapped, pouting.

"That's none of your business." Kisame said, grinning. "Where's your roommate?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Hidan replied.

"How are you Itachi?" Deidara asked, smiling.

"Fine." Itachi answered casually.

Ok, it's time. Sasori took a deep breath.

"Nee…Itachi…you don't have a girlfriend or anything like that right?" Sasori asked, embarrassed. What kinda man asks this sort of thing?

Itachi blinked. "No."

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe…well you see…I just…" Sasori fumbled for words. Deidara and Itachi looked at Sasori with question, as the redhead was being very weird. It wasn't like Sasori to get involved in other's affairs. "That is, uh, my roommate was just talking about you the other day…"

"Sakura was?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, Sakura is your roommate?" Itachi said, "I have History with her."

"Yeah, so anyway…" This was awkward. Sasori frowned. "I just think maybe you two should, well…go out or something like that."

Itachi and Deidara stared. Sasori felt his ears growing red.

"Not that I care or anything!" Sasori snapped, turning away in embarrassment. This was so humiliating. This was the type of things girls talked about, not guys and Sasori would much rather change the subject now.

"What? But I thought you and Sakura were gonna be in love!" Deidara said, as if this was already planned on. "What about all that?"

"When did I say that? Idiot!" Sasori blushed, glaring and punching his blond friend in the arm. "Don't talk about stupid stuff like that."

"Sakura is my classmate, that is all." Itachi brushed it off, looking bored.

"Oh y-yeah." Sasori mumbled. "Well, it was just a thought."

"Hmm Itachi-nii needs a girlfriend. He's never really had one." Deidara said, pondering the thought. "I think Itachi would be interested in really smart girls who are quiet, yeah?"

"Itachi likes cute girls." Kisame piped in, interested in their conversation. "Once, I saw him flirting with a girl when we were on the train and she was really adorable."

Itachi glared at Kisame.

"Itachi? Flirting?" Hidan started to chuckle, Deidara did too. "I would think he likes girls who are very feminine and ladylike, since he's such a prude."

"What?" Itachi frowned at them. "Prude?"

"Yeah, you're a prude." Hidan laughed. "Always proper and shit."

Itachi grabbed Hidan's arm and pushed him backwards, thus starting a small wrestling fight between the two. Kisame and Deidara just laughed.

Ladylike and feminine huh? Sakura wasn't really ladylike, Sasori thought, because she didn't like cooking and acted like a man sometimes with her weird comments and inhuman strength. She was kinda feminine, he guessed, since she spent so much time on her looks and liked shopping and doing other girly stuff like that. Still, when Sasori thought of things that described Sakura, feminine and ladylike didn't really come into mind.

Sasori shrugged, Sakura would just have to get over Itachi.

For a moment, that thought made him feel a little better.

* * *

Sakura peeked around the corner, blushing.

Itachi was already sitting with two other people, a bunch of books and school things between them. Sakura didn't know the other two but hardly cared about them; she only had eyes for the mysterious man who held her interest at the moment. Oh how his eyes charmed her with their endless depths, how his handsome face entranced her with all its smooth calm, how his confident stature and cool edged her closer and closer over the edge. Just look at him! Itachi was one hot bean!

Sakura wiped the drool off her lip and started over to the table.

"Sorry I'm late." She said upon approaching.

"Don't worry." Itachi said, looking up at her casually. He pointed to the other two people present, "Sakura, this is Pein and Konan. We study together a lot."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said as she sat down and got out her school books.

"Itachi says you're very smart." Pein said, holding out his notes. "Could you explain this math work to me?"

Sakura blinked, smiling. "Sure, let's see…"

And so they started to study.

Well, it was more like the other three were studying and Sakura was staring at Itachi while helping them along. It was obvious she was on a higher level, which didn't surprise her because Sakura had always been top of the class, but Itachi was really smart too and that was something she looked for in a man. She needed her guy to be gorgeous and genius, Itachi was fitting all the bills.

Sakura knew Sasori had talked to Itachi about her a few days ago, so she felt more confident than usual.

"Nee, Itachi, are you free this Saturday?" She dared to ask, fluttering her eyelashes.

Itachi looked up at her unaffected, "No. I have plans with Konan."

"K-Konan?" Sakura stuttered, wide eyed.

She looked at the other woman at their table as if noticing her for the first time. Konan looked at Sakura calmly, with striking blue eyes and the loveliest face Sakura'd ever seen on a girl. Konan looked much more mature than other girls their age, with breasts three times the size of Sakura's A-cup and curves that made mountains look flat. She had blue hair too, but oddly it looked good on her. Konan was obviously a very feminine lady.

Sakura burned with jealousy.

"Oh? I see…" She mumbled, trying to look casual. "What're you two doing?"

"We're going to an art museum." Konan answered emotionlessly.

Art museum? If that wasn't a date Sakura didn't know what was! She tried to hold back her glare.

"Sakura?" Pein held up another paper, oblivious to the flames practically coming out her ears. "What about this one?"

* * *

When Sasori walked into the dorm room he felt like'd he'd stepped into hell.

Sakura stomped around, full of anger and hot air. "Who the hell is that girl? Going to an art museum together? What? What?"

Sasori took a step back from Sakura, causiously watching for kicks and punches from his upset roomie. "What's wrong now?"

Sakura fumed, crossing back and forth in their room. Every now and then she would stop and grab something to throw, a book or a pen or a pillow. She looked so enraged Sasori didn't know what to do, he knew Sakura had a bad temper but this was a whole different level. Sakura looked crazy enough to through a couch out the window, she was so pissed.

"Who is that girl Sasori?" Sakura turned on him sharply.

Sasori flinched nervously. "W-What girl?"

"That blue haired she-demon moving in on Itachi!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the front of Sasori's shirt and pulling him close. She glared daggers. "Who is _she_?"

"What? Konan?" Sasori tried to pry himself out of her grip.

"Yes! What business does she have with Itachi?" She demanded, actually stomping her foot like a child.

"They're just friends. We're all friends." He said, pulling himself from her grasp and falling onto his bed. He frowned at Sakura in annoyance. "Stop being so paranoid."

"Friends?" Sakura frowned, calming slightly at the word. She went over and sat on Sasori's bed, facing him with crossed arms and questions. "But they have plans this weekend, to go to the art museum together."

"Yeah, we're all going." Sasori explained. "Deidara has a display premiering."

"W-What?" Sakura blinked. "But I thought-"

"Besides, Konan is dating Pein and they're in love. She can't be going out with Itachi."

"T-Then why didn't Itachi say he was going with Pein and Konan, he just said he was going with _her_!"

"Pein can't come, he has work." Sasori answered simply.

Sakura stared.

"Oh…Oooooh…."

"Yeaaaah, oh." Sasori rolled his eyes.

He looked at Sakura and paused, unsure about what he should or shouldn't say. "Look Sakura, I don't think you should go for Itachi. He isn't really interested in dating girls right now and I'm pretty sure he just thinks of you as a classmate…he doesn't really get close to people, ya know?"

Sakura looked as if she was going to protest, but then she physically deflated. She sat back on his bed, pulling her knees up against her chest and hugging them. Sasori looked at her sympathetically; he didn't like it when she was loud and annoying but that was better than when she was depressed and sulking.

"Are…you ok?" He asked, uneasy.

"…Why can't I just get one guy that I like to go out with me?" Sakura asked the air, sighing. "I'm so hopeless."

"Don't be so moody." Sasori frowned. "It's not the end of the world."

"Please, you're more moody than me." Sakura commented, elbowing him childishly.

"No way, I'm much more mature." Sasori said confidently.

"Oh sure, Mr. Lock-Myself-Up-From-Other-People-Antisocial-Jerk-Face. Soooo mature." Sakura looked at him pointedly. "Ya know, just because you're quiet and reserved doesn't mean you're mature."

"Oh? And being loud and temperamental does?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura blushed, pouting. "I was just upset…I just want a boy I like to like me."

Sasori looked at her, giving a small smirk. She was cute when she was all pouty like that.

He reached out and patted the top of her head, ruffling her hair slightly. Sakura looked up at him in surprise at his affection. Sasori looked at her with easy eyes that calmed her slightly. She had to admit, looking into his sure and warm brown orbs felt nicer than staring into Itachi's endless dark ones, no matter how charming they were.

"Well, first you got to like the right guy." Sasori said, his smirk widening.

Sakura blushed, staring at him.

Then, remembering this was Sasori, she shook it off quickly.

"Oh? Who? You?" She gave him a look.

Sasori flinched, giving her a hard glare. The hand on her head pushed her back into the pillows harshly, causing her to practically fall off the bed.

"Don't be stupid." He snapped, blushing.

(End)

I'm going to Texas next week to visit some family.

Can you say 'Humidity'?

Texas is the most humid place I've ever been, the air is so thick I could cut it with a knife. New Mexico is really dry; the air is thin and easy. Going from the driest state to one of the most humid is like stepping into the darkness after staring at the sun for two minutes, it's so weird. I swear the second I get off the plane it's like walking into a wall. That's how thick the air is.

I'm sorry to you Texas people but _damn_, could your state be any more humid?


	5. Desired Lady

I just got back from Texas.

All I can say is it's nice to be back on dry land. I swear, Texas's air is so humid it feels like I'm walking through a wall of water. It was a fun trip, but I am a very lazy person so it was really tiring running around all the time. We went to the beach and shopping and guess what…

I SAW BRAVE! My life feels complete. Brave was the epitome of awesome. It was so cute and so moral and so adorably hilarious. I swear; Marida is like my twin. Minus all the running around and archery and such. I don't care to go out and find adventure, I'd rather stay home and write about it.

* * *

Ah Saturday, the best day of the week when you live at a boarding school.

Sakura woke up late, stretching like a cat and feeling very well rested. She looked over and saw Sasori was still asleep too, which is rare. Usually he's up before the crack of dawn and gets after her for 'wasting time sleeping'. She stares at his sleeping face, deciding she likes him much more when he's quite like this.

Sakura got up and dressed, then came back to find him still asleep. So weird.

She eats some food, watches the news then cartoons. Comes back; he's still asleep. Sakura pouts, feeling rather bored without her roommate to bicker with. She knew Ino was out on a date and Hinata spent her Saturdays studying alone, so there was no one to bum around with. She sits back on the couch and stares at the ceiling, wondering why her roommate is so tired all of a sudden.

Then, a knock comes at the door.

Sakura bounds up to it, happy to have someone to bug. She swings it open. "Hello?"

"Hi Sakura, is Sasori-Danna here?" It's Deidara, Sasori's best friend. Sakura smiles at the cute blond. "I've been calling him but he won't answer."

"He's asleep." She answers, "Would you like to come in?"

"Asleep? But it's already eleven in the morning!" Deidara's eyes widen. He goes in and sneaks a quick peek into their room, finding his friend is indeed passed out underneath a thicket of pillows. Deidara shut the door quietly, then turns to Sakura with new excitement. "I can't believe it! I'm up before he is!"

"I know!" Sakura gushes.

"Well, that's lame. Now I'm bored." Deidara sighs.

"Me too. I thought I could bug Sasori for a while, but he's not getting up." Sakura sighs too.

There is a pause in which they both consider the possibilities. Then, as if he's just come up with a brilliant idea, Deidara turns to Sakura with a wide grin and pats her back boyishly. "We should go hang out then! Danna will be really jealous when he hears we were playing without him, that's what he gets for sleeping in!"

Sakura beams. "Ok! I'll get a sweater."

Sasori let out one snore just as they shut the door behind them.

* * *

"_S-Sasori…" Her breath was hot on his skin, her eyes full of passion he'd only seen in art. "Please…"_

_He felt her warm skin under his hands, loving the feeling and the soft touch. She was so beautiful, the way she looked at him drove him crazy. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he just wanted to burn this memory into his mind forever. She held onto him tightly, heat building between them. _

_He leaned down, pressing his lips to her cheek that flushed underneath. One of her hands tangled in his hair, the other dragged nails down his back in a fit of lust. Her breathing was quickening as his hands moved over her cheeks and down her neck, resting on her shoulders where his thumbs drew circles on his skin. _

"_Ah I can't-" She panted, throwing her head back and exposing a long graceful neck. _

_He kissed her neck, breathing in her heavenly smell. _

_Sasori sighed, "Sakura…_

"What?" Sasori sat up abruptly, eyes wide and full of alarm.

He looked around quickly, finding himself alone in his bedroom. His breathing was hard and he blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, he felt something in his lower regions. Sasori shut his mouth tight, lifting the blanket hesitantly and sure enough…he had a problem.

"Shit." He hissed, dropping the blanket over him again. He laid back on the bed, staring at the roof with his heart beating wildly.

He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't. The second he believed it, it would become real and then there would be no denying it. After a few more seconds of unraveling his thoughts, Sasori let out a long sigh. This was just utterly confusing…he didn't like it at all…

Feeling rather disgusted with himself, Sasori got up and went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and got under the cold water, taking care of his problem himself.

* * *

"Sakura, this one! Look" Deidara held up a book, pointing to a picture on the page.

"Mm, it's very nice." Sakura nodded, looking at it and smiling.

It was a picture of a giant clay sculpture that Deidara found very beautiful. Sakura thought it looked ok, but it was obvious Deidara thought the art piece was beyond amazing. They were in the library, looking at books. Both of them loved reading, but Sakura found interest in fiction novels while Deidara coveted each and every art book containing any sort of sculpture. Sakura thought he was quite a child, with how he got over such things.

He had them all piled high on the table they were sitting at, turning the pages enthusiastically.

"Sasori said you had an art show a while ago that they all went to." Sakura said as she read through the first chapter of a book. "Did it go well?"

"Un, very well." Deidara smirked smugly. "Sasori-Danna was very jealous."

"He was?" Sakura blinked.

"Un, un." Deidara nodded, chuckling. "Danna always says his art is better than mine, but I'm the one who gets in all the art shows. Though, I think he would too if he actually showed people his stuff."

"Oh…" Actually, Sakura had yet to see any of her roommates work. The thought upset her a little.

"Danna is so funny sometimes," Deidara giggled, "One time, Konan tried to look at his work and he freaked out and accidentally dropped paint all over it. Shunned her for a month, I swear."

"Really?" Sakura laughed, picturing Sasori giving poor Konan the cold shoulder and Konan not really caring anyway. "He's so weird! One time I tried to read one of his books and he threw a complete hissy fit, he's such a girl sometimes."

"I know, I know!" Deidara was working it up now. "Can you believe him? Having all his shit put in proper order. You have to move one of his pencils someday, it's hilarious. He'll redo the whole room! It's _so_ funny!"

Sakura and Deidara were both laughing so hard the librarian had to come over and shush them, but even after she left they started giggling and exchanging more stories about their fussy little red head. Sakura felt really fluttery, talking about Sasori. She felt like she was sharing secrets and could just picture Sasori's face if he caught her saying all this, it made her laugh more. Sometimes, she really adored her silly little roomie.

* * *

After cleaning himself, dressing, feeling too gross to eat, Sasori goes out in search of company.

He doesn't know where Sakura is, and can't really believe he slept in longer than her. That never happens. He tried to call Deidara a few times but the blond had either forgotten his phone (again) or was busy. So, he set out to find Hidan who was both entertaining and hilarious.

"Hey what's up?" Hidan opens the door, grinning happily.

"Just wandering. Wanna hang out?" Sasori asks.

"Where's Dei?" Hidan replies, looking around the empty hallway. Usually Sasori and Deidara are together, so this is new. "On a date maybe?"

"As if he could get one."

Hidan laughs. "Alright, sure thing man."

"Hidan…" Kakuzu, Hidan's tall and intimidating roommate, comes up in the doorway. "You can't go out."

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan glares.

"You have no clothes on." Kakuzu frowns darkly.

Hidan looks at himself and so does Sasori, they both notice for the first time that Hidan isn't wearing any clothes. Huh. All of their friends were used to Hidan's nudity, as the man loved to strip at parties and just about anytime they all got together. It's just natural now. Sasori looks away, rolling his eyes. "Get dressed, idiot."

"Right." Hidan goes back inside and returns with only pants and shoes on, grinning like it's nothing. Shirts are for losers. "Let's get going."

The two walk out, and Kakuzu shuts the door on them loudly.

"Isn't he such a prick?" Hidan laughs.

"You shouldn't be mean to your roommate." Sasori says, pulling out his phone. "By the way, have you seen Deidara today? Or Sakura?"

"Aw, what's wrong? All alone?" Hidan's eyes gleam.

They walk outside and it's actually very beautiful with the weather being so nice. The courtyard is particularly easy going as there aren't a thousand students passing from classroom to classroom between bells. Sasori and Hidan find a nice spot under a tree and while Hidan chases skirts, Sasori makes a quick call to Itachi. Itachi usually knows where everyone is.

"I saw him go into the library with Sakura earlier." Itachi answers.

It's creepy how Itachi knows everything. Guy has two sets of eyes sometimes.

"Thanks. That idiot must not have his phone and-"Sasori blinks, retracking. "He's with Sakura?"

"Hn." Itachi replies, sounding rather bored. "They were being very loud, had to leave just to get some peace."

Sasori frowns. Since when does are his friends friends with each other? "Thanks, Itachi."

He hangs up and turns to Hidan, grabbing the chain necklace around his neck like a leash and pulling him away from the poor girl he'd been flirting with for the last five minutes. "We're going to the library."

"What?" Hidan shrieks. "Books? Sasori you shit!"

* * *

When Sasori opens the library door and pulls Hidan inside ("Jashin help me!" "Shut up and come on, idiot."), he easily spots his two friends at the back of the room with a ton of books stacked on a table being completely ignored as they laugh louder than hell. Sasori's first instinct is to go over, lecture them for being so noisy, yell at Deidara for not answering his calls and tell Sakura to-

"_S-Sasori...please…Ahhh~" _

He freezes, face blushing a red matching his hair.

"Don't they look cozy?" Hidan smirks beside him, looking over at Deidara and Sakura who whisper to each other before bursting out in more laughter. "Ya know, they would make a pretty good couple huh?"

"N-No they would not!" Sasori snaps, a little too loudly.

Hidan gives him a look and Sasori recoils, trying to calm his nerves. He's very on edge since the dream fiasco. After a moment, he preps himself and goes over to the table with Hidan in tow. They stand by the two giggling idiots who don't even notice them over their laughing rage.

"A-Fucking-Hem!" Hidan yells, startling them all and pissing off the librarian.

"S-Sasori!" Sakura jumps, covering her mouth.

"Danna!" Deidara looks equally shocked.

Sasori narrows his eyes at them, suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"Um…nothing." Sakura says, cool as ice. "Just reading."

"Oh really?" Sasori frowns.

"Yes really." Deidara holds back a giggle, ducking his head behind a book. "S-So, how are you Danna?"

"Bored because no one will answer their phones to hang out with me." Sasori snaps, narrowing his eyes deeper at Deidara who bangs his head on the book, realizing he'd forgotten to grab his phone before leaving this morning.

"Ah, sorry Danna." Deidara smiles at him. "Well, we can hang out now."

"Yeah, let's go do something. I'm bored out of my mind." Hidan agrees.

Sasori sighs. "Fine, you two will be the end of me I swear…"

Sakura watches the three of them and feels very left out. After all, Hidan and Deidara are Sasori's close friends. Sakura is just the roommate. She could understand if they wanted to go off without her, but that doesn't make her feel any less lonely.

Sasori looks at her, remembers his dream from before, blushes and promptly asks, "…Want to come Sakura?"

She looks quite surprised. "Really? I mean, I don't wanna bug or anything."

"No way, come with us!" Deidara agrees, jumping out of his seat in glee. "We can go see a movie."

"Hell yeah!" Hidan throws his arms up, grinning. "Zombie Killings 3 just came out. We _have_ to see it."

Sasori rolls his eyes as Deidara and Hidan get into a conversation about said zombie movie, then looks at Sakura who has been smiling at him warmly for a while now. His face deepens in color, and he feels very flustered. While the two idiots are distracted, he turns to her and quietly talks. "It won't be so bad. Zombie Killings 2 actually had some romance in it…girls like romantic crap I think, so you'd like it…"

Sakura giggles, amused. She gets up and slings her arm around Sasori's, making him blush more. She smiles at him, finding him very amusing. "I'd love to."

"Oh…Ok." Sasori looks away, leaving her arm entwined around his.

"Besides, Zombie Killings 1 was a classic." Sakura says nonchalantly, "How could I not watch the epic finale of the series after Robby got turned into a Zombie-Anti-body and Sarah got trapped in the well. I swear, that cliffhanger left me awake for three weeks straight."

All the boys stare.

"What? Don't you agree?" Sakura blinks.

The boys exchange looks.

Hidan gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"NO!" Sasori yells, punching Hidan in the jaw.

(End)

So my laptop has a smaaaaall…virus.

It's not big, I think. It just makes it hard to turn on my laptop, but after a while it goes back to normal. I know I should probably take it in to get fixed but I hate going into the computer store and sitting there forever, watching a random stranger work on my baby and press random buttons for an hour just for him to confirm that there, in fact, is a virus. I swear, computer people…Anyway, I'm lazy so unless I absolutely can _not_ turn it on or get online then I just wait until it breaks down. Yeah, I'm one of those people.

Reviews make me happy. They make me feel loved…even though the love I'm getting is from complete strangers…


	6. Flirtatious Fellow

I'm feeling very ill suddenly.

I think it's mostly because I've been going to the gym every night for a week now for two hours each time. My stomach is hurting and when I try to eat it just hurts more, and my head is aching a lot too. I guess I'll just have to drink more water, force some food into my gut and I don't have to worry about rest because I don't work for four days and I sleep a lot anyway. Still, it feels very painful to eat and thinking about what to eat is hard because everything sounds so unappealing to my tummy.

I think I'll take a day off from the gym tomorrow, since my body hurts so much.

* * *

Sakura sat the desk, looking over her note diligently.

Sasori came into the room, carrying his box of art supplies and put them away carefully. His side of the room was pretty messy, but Sasori always took good care of his art stuff. Sakura looked up at him, her neck aching from looking downwards for so long. It was late, she realized, almost time for bed even. Sasori looked at her questioningly.

"What're you doing?" He asked, sitting on his bed. "Writing more stories?"

"No, studying." She answered with a tired sigh.

"Studying…medical stuff?"

"What else would it be?' She blinked.

"I donno, you could be studying for your writing classes or maybe literature or something like that." Sasori shrugged, leaning against the wall behind his bed. His cool eyes looked her over, noticing the aches in her shoulders and the stress in her eyes. "I mean, you like that stuff more."

"Yeaaaah, but this is important." Sakura said dismissively, looking back at her work. "My parents want me to start working at the hospital by winter, I need to be ready."

"Sounds troublesome."

"It is…"

"Why don't you just say no?"

"No?" The word sounded foreign on her tongue. Sakura gave him a look. "I can't say no, I told you this is important."

"But it's not what you want to do." Sasori replied simply. "You should always do what you want to do."

"Maybe that works for you, but I actually have responsibilities." She rolled her eyes.

"I do too, but they're responsibilities that I care about." Sasori got up and went to the bathroom to change for bed.

It wasn't really her fault that her reasoning annoyed him, Sasori just have different beliefs. If you don't care about it, why would you do it? Sasori, and all his friends, were very 'No-Bullshit' type people. He couldn't understand why Sakura was putting up with all this medical crap when really she just wants to be a writer. Sasori read her work; he knew she was very talented in literature, so he thought all this doctor business was a waste of time.

And, secretly, Sasori knew he just wanted Sakura to be happy.

* * *

Sakura woke to loud knocking on the front door.

She sat up in bed, noticing Sasori was already gone. He must've gone to do art, since it was still early morning and he only got up extra extra extra early to do it. Sakura got out of bed, yawning and wondering who the hell would be over this time of day. She opened the door, expecting it might be Ino or maybe even Hinata.

Instead, it was Hidan.

"Move!" He yelled, jumping into the room.

Hidan pushed Sakura back, shut the door and double locked it. Then, before Sakura could get a say in, he ran to the bedroom and jumped into Sasori's bed with a loud _thump_. Confused, Sakura went to her bed and sat down, looking at the lump under Sasori's blankets and pillows. What the hell?

"Um…Hidan?"

"Mmm?" His voice was muffled by the pillows.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, "It's like, not even six yet."

Slowly, cautiously, Hidan pulled back the blanket just below his eyes and looked at Sakura worriedly. "I'm hiding. From Kakuzu…"

"Your roommate? Why?"

"He's really, really, _really_ mad at me." Hidan shivered, pulling the blankets back over his head. "Fucker was about to kill me, I swear."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, surprised. She'd met Hidan's roommate once and, even though the man was tall and scary, he'd seemed like a calm guy.

"Nothing!" Hidan sat up abruptly, throwing the pillows off and glaring in anger. "I did him a favor and the bastard wants to kill me dead! What a dick!"

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Well…I came home and he was still out but his shit was all over the fucking floor so I started to clean, cause I'm nice like that, and then I did something really good because he's my roommate and roommates are supposed to help each other out ya know?" Hidan sighed, rubbing his head. His hair hadn't even been slicked back yet, and Sakura thought he looked rather cute. "So, I went and put Jashin's symbol on all of Kakuzu's stuff."

"What?" Sakura gaped at him.

"Jashin punishes all none believers." Hidan said seriously, "So I thought I should mark all of Kakuzu's stuff, that way his punishments wouldn't be so bad."

"No wonder he's mad…" Sakura looked away.

"Fuck that!" Hidan yelled, standing suddenly and throwing his arms up. "I was trying to protect him but Jashin can curse him for all I care!"

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes. Hidan really is a strange character, and his logic is far from reality but he is Sasori's friend so Sakura didn't think badly of him. Still, the side of her that liked to lecture people spoke out negatively. "Hidan you can't just do what you want. Kakuzu is your roommate; you two are forced to live together so you might as well try to compromise. Even if you were doing it in good faith, you need to think of Kakuzu's feelings."

Hidan fell back on the bed facing the ceiling, calmly staring into space. "Kakuzu…has feelings?"

"Yes! Don't be dumb!" Sakura yelled, temper faltering so early in the morning. "Just leave him alone idiot!"

Hidan laughed loudly, sitting up and looking at her happily. "You're funny, really cute too."

Sakura shut her mouth, taken aback but his sudden flirtation. She blushed and realized that she was still in her pajamas and hadn't even brushed her hair yet, and though it was ok in front of Sasori, she felt embarrassed in front of someone as good looking as Hidan, even if he was being totally annoying just beforehand.

"Mmm classes are going to start soon." Sakura said, to change the subject, "I should get ready."

"Why? You look cute with your bed hair." Hidan grinned big.

Sakura's whole face flamed red.

Standing, Sakura quickly rushed to the bathroom, shutting the door hard behind her. That was beyond embarrassing, and she hoped Hidan would leave before she came out.

* * *

"What do you think Danna?" Deidara smiled big.

Sasori looked at Deidara's clay bird, which didn't look much different from all the rest of the boy's art but Sasori nodded in approval. It was an owl-like thing and Sasori rather liked owls, though birds weren't really his thing. He preferred scorpions, actually. Since they were so strong but tiny, like him. Sasori frowned, thinking of his short height. Now he didn't like the owl.

"It's dumb." Sasori frowned.

"Eh?" Deidara pouted.

Sasori looked back at his work, fixing a few loose hems on his puppet. Deidara sulked, taking the owl and remolding it some more. Deidara glanced at Sasori's puppet, which bored him but was sure to impress others. That got Deidara thinking. "You know, Sakura is always asking about your art and stuff. She says you won't show her anything."

"Mmm…" Sasori continued to work, paying mild attention to his friend.

"You should show her some of your stuff, Danna." Deidara said with a smile. "I'm sure she'd love it and be really, really impressed."

Sasori didn't say anything.

"Danna…you can't hide it forever." Deidara lectured with a pout. "Don't you want Sakura to fall in love with you?"

"What? Idiot!" Sasori punched Deidara in the arm, blushing and glaring.

Deidara laughed at Sasori's shyness, finding his friend amusing. "I'm just saying, it would be nice for you and Sakura to be closer is all. She's a nice girl, un."

"If she's so nice, why don't you date her?" Sasori countered.

"What? Me and Sakura?" Deidara blinked, surprised. "Uh I don't think so. She's not really my type. Besides, Sakura seems more into Sasori-Danna's type of guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasori questioned, "I'm not a type."

"Uh-Huh. You're that 'Mysterious-Dark-Man-Of-Few-Words' type." Deidara teased, reaching out to ruffle Sasori's hair and getting a mean glare from the other. "You're just like Itachi, but Itachi has no feelings so that's where you win Sakura Points."

"Sakura Points." Sasori looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yep. Sakura Points." Deidara said seriously. "You get more with every nice thing you do for her. You get a bunch if you show her your art."

"Why would I want Sakura Points at all…idiot." Sasori looked back at his puppet, which still had no details or face. It was a small puppet, no bigger than his hand. Sasori stared at it for a long time.

"Nee…Deidara…"

"Un?"

"How many points would I get if I give her a present?" Sasori asked, trying to sound disinterested. "Not that I was going to or anything."

* * *

When Sakura came out Hidan was still there.

He was dressed in some of Sasori's clothes, except he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sasori had told Sakura once that she had to watch out when in Hidan's company; supposedly the guy had a thing for stripping and running around without clothes. Usually, though, Hidan would just go without a shirt and be fine…though you can't guarantee that the shirt will be the only thing gone by the end of the day.

"Does Sasori ever wear anything that isn't red or black?" Hidan frowned in annoyance.

"Not really." Sakura giggled, because it's true. "Well, I'm going to class now…"

"Ah I'll walk you there." Hidan volunteered, following Sakura out the door quickly.

They walked through the dorm building quietly, as there were still people waking up and getting ready for the day. Hidan looked around each corner cautiously, wondering if Kakuzu would jump out of nowhere and kick his butt. Sakura watched Hidan in amusement, as he really is a funny guy. He contrasted Sasori and Deidara's artistic brash personalities with his loud mouth and funny actions. Hidan really is a hype person.

"I wonder why Sasori and Deidara are friends with you…" Sakura mused aloud, smiling.

Hidan blinked at her then scoffed. "Because I'm fucking amazing, duh."

Sakura laughed at this. Hidan can be really funny sometimes, even if he's completely serious.

Hidan watched Sakura laugh at her and after a moment he smirked, deciding he actually liked Sakura's laugh a lot. Sakura was pretty cute too, and nice. And it was really funny how her temper would flare at random times. It was really cute.

"Say, Sakura, why don't you go out with me?"

Sakura stopped laughing at this, taken aback. Hidan grinned down at her, a happy gleam in his eyes. Hidan had to be one of the better looking men she knew, and that's not just because he goes around shirtless like all good looking men should. His eyes enchanted her actually, with their strange pink color and the way they always show such emotion.

Caught completely off guard and feeling extremely flattered by the offer, Sakura accepted.

"O-Ok."

* * *

Sasori had one class with Sakura.

Feeling really unsure of himself but never backing down, Sasori went into the class early and waited. The small puppet he'd been working on that morning was finished, complete with pink hair and green eyes. It was a small gift, but Sakura really wanted to see his artwork so Sasori knew she'd like it. He sat in his seat, the mini Sakura Puppet in his book bag. Sasori wasn't scared, he never gets scared, but he was the tiniest bit nervous.

"Sasori?" Hidan poked Sasori in the head. "Hello? Are you awake?"

Sasori blinked, coming to his senses and glaring at Hidan. They didn't have this class together. "What're you doing here? Is Kakuzu after you again?"

"Yes but that's not why I'm here." Hidan said, sitting down in the seat beside Sasori. "I'm meeting a girl."

"A girl?" Sasori looked unimpressed.

"Yep." Hidan grinned.

Sasori rolled his eyes, Hidan was always flirting with girls right and left. Just then, Sakura came in and his nerves went on edge again. Ok, all he had to do was give her the Sakura Puppet and be done with it. Then Sakura wouldn't be upset about never seeing his art and she'd be kinder about it, and maybe be impressed too. Sasori just hoped Sakura wouldn't think weird of him for playing with puppets, he knew girls thought guys with puppets were complete weirdos.

"Hi Sasori, Hidan." Sakura said as she came over with a blushing smile.

"Sakura I-"

"Finally! I was waiting forever~" Hidan sighed, getting up and throwing his arms around Sakura.

Both Sakura and Sasori were caught off guard by Hidan's sudden affection, and Sasori's first instinct was to yell and punch his annoying handsy friend. "Hey! Let go of her!" Sasori got up and grabbed Hidan's arm, pulling it away from Sakura. "What's with you?"

"Whaaat?" Hidan pulled away and wrapped his arms around Sakura again, embarrassing her. "I came all this way to see her, of course I'm gonna wanna hug her! Bastard!"

"What?" Sasori looked confused. "You came…to see Sakura?"

"Yep! I missed her so bad." Hidan said childishly, pulling Sakura under his chin like a doll.

Sakura blushed and gently pushed him away, "Hidan, don't cause a scene."

"But I wanna hug you~" Hidan complained, giving her big ol' puppy eyes.

Sakura gave a small smile at this, allowing him to put one arm around her shoulder. Hidan was used to being super forward, but he'd dated shy girls before and knew how to handle them. Sakura just smiled at him happily, enjoying the attention.

Sasori stared, a pit forming in his stomach. "What's going on here?"

"Ah, Sasori, you don't know." Hidan grinned smugly, "Sakura and I are going out!"

"What?" Sasori felt his heart fall into his stomach.

Sakura pouted, poking Hidan's chest. "Don't be yelling it out like that!"

"_What_?" Sasori gaped.

(End)

I think Sasori would be the jealous type.

I mean, he covets his puppets and his art so why not? Plus he just has one of those 'Don't-Touch-My-Shit' faces. I would think Hidan would be the same way, except he'd beat your ass if you touched his women. Sasori would just get really pissy...that is if they were modern day people. In Naruto-World sense, I'm sure both of them would kill anyone for looking twice at their babes...well, if they had babes...or cared to have some.

Yeeeeah whateves. Totes not my deal. Thanks for reading~


	7. Infuriating Asshole

I'm trying to prepare for my school club.

See, I'm in the Gay-Straight Alliance at my school and this will be my senior year and I'm running for president. I don't mean to sound smug or cocky, but everyone is pretty sure I'm going to win and that makes me both excited and extremely nervous. See, I'm more on the 'Acceptance as a Whole' train, instead of the 'Tolerance' train. I'd rather people accept each other than tolerate each other, and I find tolerance to be pretty disrespectful. It's like saying 'I hate you but I'll be quiet about it' which just sounds to me like a big fat lie. Tolerance is lying, and even though the dream for Acceptance is hard I won't stop believing that one day everyone can learn to accept each other.

I'd rather have someone hate me and bully me and hurt me than tolerate me. Tolerance is a lie. At least hatred is honest.

Though, my club wouldn't agree with me. I have big, big, big trust issues and they all sort of see my Acceptance stance as a baby-dream that will never happen. I can't help it though.

…I hope I didn't lose any Christian/Catholic/Other Anti-Gay Religious Groups because I wrote this author note…XB

* * *

Sakura has a boyfriend. A _boyfriend_.

All her life, Sakura had believed that she'd never be truly happy until she found the one man to complete her. It's true, Hidan was loud and brash and had no self-control; but Sakura would look past all that and try to make this work!

"Aww~" Sakura held up her fork, blushing happily.

"Aw!" Hidan opened his mouth wide and she stuck the food in, he chewed it and grinned. "Sakura you make the best lunches!"

"Thanks." She giggled.

Hidan wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to feed him again. They sat at their own table in the back of the courtyard, merrily enjoying each other's time and affection. Sakura made him lunch, Hidan complemented her and together they were quite a good looking pair. Sakura would giggle, Hidan would grin and everything was just peachy keen.

It made Sasori sick.

"What're you glaring at Danna?" Deidara asked, coming over to sit by his friend. Deidara followed his fussy friend's eyes to the table three down from then, his jaw dropping practically to the ground when he witnessed the lovey dovey sight. "What the hell is that?"

"They're dating."

"**What**?"

Sasori looked up to find not only Deidara but Konan, Pein, Itachi and even Hidan's roommate Kakuzu sitting along the bench beside him. They were all staring at Sakura and Hidan with shock and confusion, but each for a different reason.

"But I thought Sakura and Sasori were in love?" Konan blinked.

"W-What?" Sasori's face took color and he looked away. "Don't be dumb."

"Hidan actually got a girlfriend?" Kakuzu looked rather disgusted, his nose squinting. "What is this world coming to?"

"Danna what'll we do?" Deidara panicked, practically jumping in his seat. "You and Sakura are supposed to be in love!"

"Stop saying that!" Sasori reached out and punched the blond in the shoulder.

He looked back at the couple, who looked so perfect on the outside, and couldn't understand how this happened. Sakura didn't like Hidan's type. She liked quiet, mysterious, dark types. Not loud, cussing, religious barbarians who stripped constantly and made embarrassing displays of affection all over the place. Sasori just could not fathom how this came to be, or why.

"It won't last." Itachi said suddenly, catching all their attention. "Sakura will leave him."

"What makes you so sure?" Pein asked, uninterested.

"I just know." Itachi shrugged, getting up and walking away.

Pein and Konan shared a look, then left as well. Kakuzu gave another grunt of disapproval before leaving the blond alone with Sasori. They watched as Sakura and Hidan ate together, looking like newlyweds. Sasori growled.

"This is disgusting!" Sasori stood up and marched off.

"Danna wait! Come back and fight for your love!" Deidara ran after him.

* * *

It's clear, Sakura thought, that there's a problem in this relationship.

"Hidan!" She snapped, glaring. "Were you looking at that girl?"

"W-What?" Hidan turned to face her, caught. "No! I swear to Jashin I wasn't."

Sakura eyed him then turned back to her book.

Why hello hot librarian in a mini skirt…

"Hidan!"

"I wasn't looking!"

He was! He was looking! Sakura gritted her teeth, pulled back her hand and was about to smack Hidan so hard his head would spin three times backwards but she hesitated. He was her boyfriend. Good girlfriends don't slap their boyfriends. They….what _did_ good girlfriends do in this situation? Talk about it, maybe?

"Now Hidan," Sakura pulled her hand back reluctantly, turning to face her new honey. They were sitting in the library, much to Hidan's disdain but Sakura enjoyed it here so he was dragged along often. Readings for chumps. "I know that there are beautiful women out there, and that as a man you can't help yourself but it's not nice to gawk at them in my presence."

"Babe, they're just eye candy." Hidan smirked, leaning closer to her. "You're my girl."

How could Sakura stay mad when he said stuff like that with those big eyes gleaming at her? She blushed and leaned on his shoulder, picking up her book again. Hidan put his arm around her and sighed, totally bored. What do people even do in libraries? Read? How could he read with hot librarians walking around in skimpy clothing?

Sakura noticed Hidan looking at the Librarian Bimbo again.

She felt the urge to punch him _really_ hard, but tried with all her might to restrain herself for the good of their relationship.

Said Librarian Bimbo dropped a pencil, she bent over to pick it up.

Hidan cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better-

_SMACK!_

"Ow fucking ow!" Hidan cried, holding his bruised shoulder.

"Idiot!" Sakura snapped, punching him again.

"OW!"

The Librarian Bimbo stood and looked at them, frowning. "Please be quiet in the library."

"Yes ma'am." Hidan flashed a flirtatious smirk.

_SMACK! _

"OW Fuck!"

"Humph…Idiot…" Sakura grabbed her book and stormed out.

* * *

It was quiet when Sasori got home.

He assumed Sakura was out, otherwise she'd be prancing around like the hyper little bunny he knew. Sasori put his bag down on the couch, the mini Sakura Puppet still inside. He had a growing headache and desired sleep, as all his friends were being particularly annoying and he was tempted to go out and kill Hidan.

Sasori went into the bedroom and stopped, blinking in surprise.

Sakura was curled under her covers, sitting up. How weird.

"Sakura?"

There was a mumble.

"Are you ok?" Sasori went closer, reaching out and pulling the blankets off her. Sakura sat with her knees to her chest, pouting and sulking with a very troubled look on her face. Sasori hesitated before sitting next to her, his nap could wait. "What's wrong?"

"Hidan made me mad so I punched him."

"Really?" Sasori tried not to sound too hopeful.

"He's so…so…Augh!" Sakura growled, narrowing her eyes. Sasori wondered if he should get away from her, Sakura was known for punching and screaming when her temper flared. "He flirts with every girl in sight and can't keep his eyes off anything in a skirt, it's ridiculous!"

"I'm not surprised." He really wasn't.

"He doesn't get it. I tell him to stop and he just does what he wants. It's so annoying!" Sakura grumbled.

"Then why don't you break up with him?" Sasori mused, sounding nonchalant as his heart beat loudly. "If he makes you so mad, it's not worth it."

Sakura got quiet then and Sasori wondered if he'd crossed the line.

Then, she physically slumped. Legs falling out, Sakura turned to Sasori with big eyes full of worry and concern. She held her hands together over her heart, distressed. "I know he's not perfect, but I've never had a boy like me before and…and I really want to fall in love…I just want to make it work with someone, and Hidan is the first one to ever ask me out. I can't give up without trying!"

Sasori wanted to argue, he wanted to say those were stupid reasons and Hidan's a jackass but…Sakura looked so determined, so faithful. He admired her for these reasons, how she wouldn't just give up things when her decision was made. Sakura didn't know when to quit, she'd keep fighting to make it all better. Sometimes, though, situations aren't worth saving.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." Sasori admitted sheepishly, "Hidan isn't worth it."

"He's got his problems. We all do." She said. "I have to try."

"You know, there are better guys out there who would like you." His heart started to pound loud in his ears, cheeks flushing red as his hair. "You don't have to settle, you could just find another guy."

"Oh?" Sakura looked amused by this, "Like who?"

Like me, Sasori thought.

His chest started to hurt and he really didn't know what was holding him back from admitting everything. Sasori is a very honest man; he doesn't see the point in lying and bullshiting around. Usually, he would just make his feelings known and everything would be ok. This time, though, he was very hesitant to do anything with Sakura and he supposed it was because he didn't really know what her reaction might be. Sakura can be very unpredictable with her temper and emotions, and he worried that rejection awaited his confessions.

"Like…anyone." Sasori sat back on the bed, leaning against the wall behind it. Sakura leaned against it too; they both looked at the ceiling with their thoughts flying in different directions. "You could have anyone you wanted."

"Anyone?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Sasori I chose you!" Sakura turned and pointed at the air, grinning.

"What?" Sasori's whole face took color; was this really happening?

Sakura burst out laughing, her pointing hand going to pat his shoulder good naturedly. "That was supposed to be a Pokemon crack joke. You should see your face!"

Sasori's face got even redder, but this time out of embarrassment.

"Brat!" He snapped, pushing her back on the bed and almost off it. Sakura laughed more as Sasori through a fuss, glaring at her even though his amusement was showing. He smirked at her as her laughter turned into that beaming smile he loved.

"Sasori, it's hard to stay sad when you're around." Sakura got up and wrapped her arms around him in a light hug, pressing their cheeks together. "You make me happy."

Sasori blushed, his throat going dry. No one ever said that sort of thing to him, not even Deidara.

He slowly reached out and put his arms around her, completing their hug. Her warmth filled the emptiness inside him, the one that made his feel half dead all the time. Sometimes, Sasori felt like he was a puppet. Not living, not feeling, just going throughout the day in a daze with no ambition. He didn't feel like that with Sakura though; she had so much life in her that it was impossible to feel dead. Sasori supposed that's why he liked to be around Deidara and Hidan too, because they were so lively, but Sakura was different. She was more.

"You make me happy too." Sasori whispered quietly.

Sakura was slightly surprised by this. Sasori didn't usually say things like that; things that had hidden meanings. She hugged him as friends, but for once she wondered if that's really what they were. Sasori was…just a friend…right?

Wow. This was awkward.

Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone started to ring.

Untangling herself from Sasori's arms, Sakura went over and answered the call. "Hello? Ah, hi Pein…homework? Ok, I'll meet you in the library. Alright, bye~"

"Pein?" Sasori questioned.

"Yeah, he wants help studying for this text thing next week." She went to put her shoes on, smiling at him. "Well, thanks. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." Sasori looked at the ground.

As Sakura walked the short distance to the school library, she couldn't get her thoughts off her roommate. She'd never really thought of him as anything but her boyish roomie, but suddenly things were different. It's true that she hated him when they first met, but now that they were closer Sakura wondered if he really was just her friend. When she'd first seen him, Sakura actually thought Sasori was good looking and wanted to get to know him. Now that she did know him, Sakura could feel those first feelings of interest and infatuation. But those weren't feelings you're supposed to have for your 'just a friend'.

So that meant…Sasori wasn't just a friend.

Well, then what the hell was he? Sakura was confused.

"What about this one?" Pein asked, holding up his paper.

Sakura looked it over. "You forgot to carry the two."

Pein looked back at it, paused. "…Ah…"

Sakura smiled, Pein was really funny. She'd been helping him with his school work for a while now, and he was actually really smart. He just forgot a few things. It amused her he was so quiet, like a blank slate. It was really funny to see him with Deidara and Hidan, who were the loudest of their friends. Sitting there in the courtyard, Sakura found Pein to be a very peaceful person.

"Now?" Pein held it up to her.

"Good." Sakura brightened.

Pein nodded and moved to the next problem. Sakura found Pein's quiet domineer a good distraction from her Sasori problem…and her Hidan problem for that matter.

* * *

"I don't wanna go~" Hidan groaned. "Books are laaaame."

"Shut up, I need that art book." Deidara half-dragged Hidan to the library, in search of an art book he'd seen the last time he'd come with Sakura but had forgotten about. Hidan hated libraries and he'd spent too much time in one lately, seeing as Sakura loved books. Why would she want to read? Didn't she have better things to do, like cooking for him?

When they entered the library, Hidan let out an annoyed noise but when he looked up he was shocked to find Sakura sitting at a table with Pein. What?

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked, when Hidan pulled away and went over to the table. Deidara followed his brash friend, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Sakura, what're you doing?" Hidan snapped when they got close.

Sakura and Pein looked up. "Oh, hi Hidan. I was helping Pein with his school work."

"Math." Pein said, holding up his paper for evidence.

Hidan's face flushed and he glared at the two of them. "You shouldn't be hanging out with other guys alone Sakura, I don't care what it's for."

"What're you talking about?" Sakura blinked.

"I don't want you to be alone with other guys!" Hidan said, his voice raising. "You're _my_ girlfriend."

"We're just studying." She retorted, getting angry easily.

"That doesn't matter."

Sakura's cheeks lit up in anger and she stood, feeling about to punch Hidan. She realized that Hidan really wouldn't make her happy if he was already causing so much trouble even when they just started going out. Plus, she knew he wouldn't live long if he kept pissing her off like this. She'd kill him.

"You're such a hypocrite!" She snapped, getting up in his face. "Don't be acting so high and mighty. I can do what I want and if you don't like it, fine! I don't care anymore!"

"W-What?" Hidan looked taken aback.

Sakura didn't bother explaining, she started walking out the library at that. Hidan was so impossible; she didn't want to be anything with him. She stormed out into the courtyard, feeling so mad she could yank a tree out of the ground. She sat down on a bench, fire practically coming out her ears she was so mad.

"Sakura!" Deidara called, rushing out to find her.

He came over and looked down at her in concern, he knew Hidan could be annoying and supposed Itachi was right; Sakura wouldn't stand for his shit.

"Sakura are you ok?" Deidara asked gently.

Sakura sighed, relaxing her stiff arms. "I'm fine. Just disappointed really."

Deidara sat down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her knee. They sat in silence for a while, watching people walk through the courtyard. There was a cute couple a little ways off, Sakura watched them in envy. Why couldn't that be her?

"I really want to fall in love." She mumbled sadly.

Deidara felt a little awkward, he wasn't good at comforting women.

"Well, uh, why don't you just fall in love with Sasori un?" He said, shrugging.

"W-What?" Sakura looked at him incredulously.

"I mean- Um…" Deidara gave a smile. "I mean, well, you two are pretty close yeah?"

Sakura blushed hard. "Sasori…huh…"

Everything seemed to go back to him these days.

(End)

Did you hear about Chick-fil-A?

For those of you who don't know, Chick-fil-A is a popular fast food restaurant that serves chicken as its main meal. They're a health option compared to other fast food joints and their food it really tasty.

They also happen to be a very 'Anti-Gay' chain.

Which means I hate them. Last year they donated the most money to an Anti-Gay organization, and this year they confirmed publicly (like idiots) that they are an Anti-Gay establishment. In response to this, the city of Boston refused to sell any land to Chick-Fil-A to put their restaurants on. This means Boston is my new favorite city.

All my gay friends don't eat their anymore and neither do I. I find such public declarations of discrimination to be immature, self-centered and unnecessary.


	8. Distressed Mistress

I just did something really cool!

Ok, so you know how I was talking about Henna? I bought some!

And just now, I finished my first Henna experiment! I made two trees, one on the area between my wrist and my palm, it's small but wide, and another on the top of my hand, covering pretty much all of it. That one is thicker with less branches but more depth. The ink is super cold, and I have to let them set for 4 to 6 hours. So I thought, what can I do for 4 to 6 hours? Oh, write! And read. And watch anime.

So yeah. I'm really excited to see how it comes out. Though, it's hard to type without resting my hand on the keyboard or flexing my fingers too much. Haha.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sasori asked.

"I'm fine, just go away~" Sakura mumbled.

Her bed sheets were promptly tightened over her body, pillows stacked on top, head tucked under. She could _not_ look at Sasori right now. It was just too embarrassing.

Sasori eyed her form, frowning. "Should I call the nurse?"

"No just leave!"

'_Must be that time of the month_.' Sasori thought, as all boys do when their female friends act strangely. Little did he know, he was actually the cause of her flipping emotions and upside turning stomach, and Sakura wanted him gone _now_ so she could try to deal with all this crap. So, when Sasori finally left in search of some man friends who weren't on their menstrual periods, Sakura pushed the covers off her face and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Fuck men." She snapped, glaring at the ceiling.

Fuck men indeed.

Sasori had managed to confuse her whole being without even knowing it. Just by being himself, he'd thrown her into a hole that she couldn't climb out of. It was all too much. Questions kept hitting her in the face; what was Sasori to her? Did she really want him in such a way? How could she when just last month she'd hated his guts? Did…Did Sasori feel it too? Was he, maybe, just as confused and torn as she was? Sakura couldn't help but wonder…

"Damn it!" She ducked back into the covers, holding her stomach as it did butterfly-backspins.

She could just ask him out right? No, that would only cause trouble.

They're roommates. The Golden Rule: Never Date Your Roommate. It's been that way since the first man and woman lived together under one roof and realized the horrors of dating who you live with. In every movie, ever book, ever song that followed these circumstances it always ended badly when the roommates got together. It just wasn't possible. Nothing good could come from it.

Sakura didn't want to ruin things with Sasori, not when he was finally treating her as an equal and she didn't feel like throwing him off the top floor of their dormitory anymore. Things were getting better. When it all started, he was just the bitchy sexist beast she had to share a room with.

Now…Now he was so much more…

But what's the point of being 'more' when you can't be together?

What crap. This was bullshit that Sakura's maturity level wasn't ready for. Hell, she's only a Sophomore after all.

"What're you doing?"

Sakura screamed, jumping out of bed and sending all the pillows flying around the room. "Who the-…Konan?!"

Konan indeed.

The tall blue haired mistress stood in the middle of the room casually, as if she'd been there for hours. How the hell did she get into the dorm? Sakura hadn't heard a thing and she'd been lying in bed for quite a while. Sakura eyed Konan suspiciously; was she a ninja?

"I need your help." Konan said with the emotions of oil.

"O-Oh, um, with what?" Sakura blinked.

"I've read that girls of your persuasion and qualities are quite familiar in this area of which I'm troubled. As such, I only have a limited amount of time to get everything ready so it is vital that you assist me in this mission of beaut analysis and reformation under appropriate circumstances. It's important to remember that I have little experience in this department and as such I expect you to act on full accord to make sure your assets are of use to me. I don't mean to take advantage of your uses and knowledge, but I'm aware that comrades are meant to help each other and as such, if you were the one in distress of such a subject, I would surely lend you my intelligence and assist in any way possible; which is what I expect of you."

Sakura stared.

"…What?" She blinked.

Konan was quiet for a moment, then she went over and sat next to Sakura on the bed. Looking quite out of place and uncomfortable, Konan put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, will you, like, help me get ready for the school dance?" Konan said, putting on her best teenage look and trying not to seem like a total overbearing creeper, as she usually did.

"Oh." Sakura relaxed. "Oh, sure. Sounds fun."

Konan let a small smile take place. "Yes, I heard such things could be fun for girls…though I've never done such, as most of my friends are men."

Sakura nodded in understanding, then grinned playfully. "Are you saying we're friends?"

Konan blushed, pouting rather cutely even though it was slightly creepy. "Don't change the subject."

"Alright, alright," Sakura moved to get up, "I'll get dressed."

* * *

"This one?" Konan held a dress against her body.

For someone so smart, Konan was really stupid.

So far the goth had picked out a horrible orange hat that looked more like an umbrella, tall black boots that were satin and leather –_satin_ and _leather_-, two dresses that looked like lampshades, a purse that had seven straps to it ("Really Konan?" "What? That way it'll never get lost or stolen." "…") and a pair of high heels that looked painfully tall in all their sequenced hideousity. This girl needed help on a whole different level that Sakura wasn't even sure she was qualified for.

"The point is to pick something more…cute." Sakura said, slowly pulling Konan away from a stack of pantyhose she knew her grandmother had plenty of.

"I studied a fashion magazine yesterday; the women on the runway wore very impressive, large dresses that had huge prints and flashy sequins on them." Konan informed. "Shouldn't I follow their example?"

"No one actually wears exactly what the models wear." Sakura explained, leading them to a new rack of dresses in the shop. "You take pieces of their flashy clothes and simplify them. If a model wears a huge print dress, you buy a simpler print shirt or skirt. Get it?"

"I see…" Konan looked to be processing this.

"It's like sampling their clothes. Keep it simple." Sakura looked through the rack and pulled out a nice, simple white dress. "Like this? It's it precious?"

"How about this one?" Konan said, pulling out the plainest, more boring black dress Sakura'd ever seen.

"That's…definitely simpler."

Even Konan could tell she was doing this wrong. She's smart; she should be able to figure this out. Her mistakes could be learned from. Konan watched Sakura look over dresses that were one color each, unlike the print and stripe and dotted ones Konan had picked, and Sakura showed interest in the dresses that were mid-thigh, not like Konan's first choice of a floor length gown or the second which had been short enough to be lingerie. Sakura also liked the dresses that had small sparkles that could only be noticed in light, not the big sequent covered things Konan pointed out.

Konan took this all in, and then looked back at the dresses lining the walls.

"What about…this one?" She pulled one off the rack.

Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. "Wow, that's actually very pretty. You should try it on."

Ha. Take that dress shopping! Konan smirked, this was easy!

"And this one?" Konan started pulling out countless dresses that looked similar to the first one, throwing them all over her arm. "And this one…and this one…and-"

"Oooook let's not overdue it." Sakura waved her hands defensively.

* * *

Sakura wasn't trying on the dress because she planned on going to the dance. And she wasn't even thinking about maybe asking Sasori to go with her to the dance that she isn't going to. And she wasn't secretly wondering if Sasori knew about the dance and was going to ask her to it. It's not like she wanted to go or anything. Not at all. The dance was the farthest thing from her mind, as was Sasori, and Sakura wanted to try on the dress because it was so cute it'd be a shame not to.

She pulled the last strap over her shoulder and looked at the mirror.

Damn it, why was she so hot?

Sakura struck a pose, pursing her lips. "God I'm gorgeous sometimes."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Konan said, pulling the changing room's curtain back suddenly.

"Konan!" Sakura screamed, covering herself with her hands.

"You are aware you're already wearing clothes right?" Konan stared.

"Shut up you-"Sakura looked at her friend, eyes widening. "Wow! Look at you!"

Konan blinked at Sakura's comment, then blushed and pulled her hands closer in a gesture of pleasant embarrassment. Whereas Sakura chose the white dress that made her look precious and birdlike, Konan had put on the first dress which was a dark blue color that nearly looked black and gave an air or mysterious sexy goodness.

"Hot stuff!" Sakura teased, "Pein is going to be so impressed."

Konan's blush darkened on her otherwise calm face. "I hope so…"

"I'm sure you two will have fun at the dance." Sakura sighed, looking back at the mirror. "I wish I had someone to go with."

"Why don't you go with Sasori?"

"W-What?!" Sakura turned on Konan, blushing and shrieking.

"Deidara is always saying you two are in love, I thought you would go with him." Konan answered.

"Conspiracy!" Sakura yelled, covering her face in embarrassment. "We're not in love damn it!"

"Oh really?" A new voice said.

Both girls looked to the opening of the dressing rooms, finding Itachi there looking quite amused. When had he gotten there? They were all ninjas! Sakura knew it! She looked at Itachi suspiciously, wondering if he'd ever broken into banks or something like that, then she wondered about Konan too…Ninjas, all of them.

"Don't you two look fancy?" Itachi mused, smiling warmly at them.

Sometimes, Itachi looked just like an old man. He seemed like the grandpa of the whole group, Sakura thought, and half the time she wondered if he was actually a 90 year old trapped in a teenage body. What a prude.

"I didn't know you liked to shop." He said to Konan, "Such surprises."

"It's for the dance. I'm going with Pein and Sakura is going with Sasori."

"What?!"

"Even more surprises." Itachi nodded in consideration. "I approve."

"I'm so glad to have your approval dad." Sakura teased, glaring at Konan. "Traitor."

Konan smiled and went back into the dressing room to get changed. Sakura twirled in her dress, admiring it and sad that she wouldn't actually get to wear it since no one was taking her to the dance. She glanced at Itachi who was watching her calmly, and wondered if he too had a date. He is a good looking guy after all. "I'm not actually going with Sasori you know."

"I know." Like the redhead would actually ask Sakura to the dance? Itachi rolled his eyes at his own friend's obliviousness.

"I don't have a date." Sakura sighed, touching the soft silk.

Itachi thought for a moment. He supposed that he and Sakura were friends, as they studied together and hung out with the others sometimes and got along well in class. Itachi knew that friends help friends, and that Sakura wanted to go to the dance. As her friend, Itachi decided to throw her a bone.

"I can get you a date." He said, catching her off guard. "My younger brother happens to be in need of a date to the dance as well."

"I donno, I don't know him or anything…" And he's not Sasori.

"He's too antisocial to ask a girl to go with him, but he wants to go join his friends there." Itachi explained, waving his hand carelessly. "He's a good boy, a gentlemen I promise."

"I don't know…" Sakura looked away. Was it really such a good idea?

"It's just a date. You want to go to the dance, he wants to go to the dance." Itachi gave a shrug.

That's true. Sakura did want to go, and it didn't seem like Sasori was going to ask her since the dance was tomorrow night…it was only a date after all, nothing big.

"Okay, I guess." She smiled at him happily. "Thanks Itachi!"

"Anything for you, daughter dear." Itachi teased, batting off her earlier father comment.

* * *

Sasori sat in front of the TV, not really watching it.

Sakura had been acting weird earlier, and now she wasn't in the dorm at all. Maybe she'd gone to see the nurse? Some part of him was very worried over her well-being, and he didn't really understand why. In some way, Sakura was different from other girls he knew.

Sasori had always believed girls were annoying and troublesome and demanding. They were useless and always complained and emotional. Sakura was all those things, but unlike other girls he didn't really mind it as much. When she demanded things of him or complained about his actions, Sasori found himself trying to change to fit what she said. If she was in trouble, he wanted to help her out. When she couldn't handle things herself, he wanted to be there for her.

It really confused him. Why was Sakura different?

He looked at the mini Sakura-Puppet that he'd made and still hadn't been able to give to her. He didn't know why he had such a hard time giving it to her, or why he worried over what she would think of it. There were a lot of 'why's that he didn't know the answer to.

When he heard the door being unlocked, Sasori quickly stashed the Sakura-Puppet under the couch and tried to look casual with the real Sakura walked in.

"Hey, feeling better?" He greeted her.

"I wasn't sick." She blushed, shutting the door. A shopping bag hung off her arm.

"Did you go shopping?"

"Yeah, with Konan."

"Konan shops?!" Sasori's eyes widened.

"I know right?" Sakura mocked Sasori's expression, making him smirk.

She started to the bedroom and he went to follow her, "What did you buy?"

"A dress…for the school dance tomorrow." Sakura was avoiding his eyes.

School dance? There was one coming up? Sasori racked his brain and vaguely remembered Deidara and Hidan babbling about their dates to the dance, but he'd tuned them out. So this is what they were talking about. Hmm, Sasori wondered what kind of dress Sakura had bought. She'd surely look beautiful in it. Sasori mused this thought, then a new one came to mind.

Sakura was going to the dance. Dances were for dates.

Sakura + Dance =…

"Who's your date?" Sasori snapped, a little too sharply.

Sakura blushed, looking away in embarrassment. "U-Uchiha…" Then she rushed to the bathroom with her night clothes and shut the door, locking it.

Uchiha?! Itachi again?! Sasori couldn't believe his ears. Itachi was taking Sakura to the dance? He thought that whole crush-mess was done and buried, but long behold Itachi was a big fat liar and he was actually after Sakura all along, even when he told Sasori she was just a classmate. Sasori felt like ripping the door off its hinges, he was so frustrated.

Damn that Uchiha!

(End)

-Continuing my Opening Author's Note-

You know, I thought Henna was more like paint but it's actually like mud.

Well, not mud. More like frosting that you put on cakes to make designs. I'm wondering, when its done drying, if I should chip it off or if it somehow melds into my skin or something. I guess I'll know in *looks at clock* 3 hours. Really weird stuff, Henna, I thought I could just paint it on but the one I bought comes out of a bottle, like glue.

I'm gonna go watch anime now.


	9. Confused Prince

I just bought issues 9, 10 and 11 of Bakuman.

I'm a HUGE fan. And, in case you're wondering, no it's not that lame anime with the balls. That's Baku_gan._ Bakuman is a sophisticated manga about two boys living their dreams as manga artists with their rival manga creators, all while giving a very in depth look into the way manga is created. The art is what captured my heart, because it's so natural but impressive. But, what would you expect from the creators of Death Note? That's right. Bakuman's story and art are by the same artist and writer who made Death Note. The characters are very charming, and the story is full of youth and interesting turns.

I've already finished the whole manga series online, but I can't keep myself from owning the manga collection myself. The cover art and manga-only art is amazing.

I also love all the manga within manga. It's just the cherry on top of a masterful cake.

* * *

Sakura was both disappointed and excited with this dance thing.

She was excited because teenage girls are always hyper about going to dances and dressing up for a night of fun. In her cute white dress, Sakura did twirls in the mirror happily; feeling like a princess. After all, she'd never been to a dance before. Going to an All Girl's School her whole life, there had never been a chance for romantic evenings with boys. Today, she would go to her first dance with a boy and she was going to have lots of fun.

Though, it was very disappointing that said boy couldn't be the one on her mind lately.

"Sakura, this is my baby brother Sasuke." Itachi introduced, outside the dance hall.

Ok. Sasuke's amazingly handsome drop dead gorgeous good looks were making this less disappointing by the second.

Think Itachi, but younger and so, so much cuter. Sakura blushed.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura." Itachi said, patting her shoulder. "Take good care of my daughter."

"That is both creepy and threatening." Sasuke said to his brother, then he looked at Sakura with those sharp pitch black eyes and she swore her heart stopped. He held out his hand for her, serious all of a sudden. "I shall watch over you tonight."

So polite. Sakura wondered if all of Itachi's family acted this way, since both brothers did. Though, where Itachi was more of a prude _("Prude?!" Itachi frowned_), Sasuke had a gentlemanly air. He was obviously a very, very serious guy.

"Right. Thank you." Sakura took his hand and smiled at him.

Sasuke nodded, not cracking even the tiniest smile, and directed her to the entrance. Other students in big gowns and fancy tuxedos, shiny shoes and pressed ties, were walking into the school's main building where the dance hall was all set up with big lights and hanging lanterns. As they walked in, away from Itachi who smiled approvingly at his little match making deed of the night, Sasuke pulled Sakura's hand onto his arm and she felt just like a princess.

Though, she wished for a different prince.

* * *

"Danna at least put on a tie!" Deidara snapped, nagging like a mother.

"I don't have one." Sasori argued, going for the door again. "It doesn't matter; I'm going to give Itachi a piece of my mind!"

"It does matter! You can't go to a dance without formal clothes!"

Sasori started for the door again, but Deidara literally jumped on him and pulled the redhead back into his and Sakura's room where he shoved the shorter man onto the bed and locked the bedroom door. Deidara turned to Sasori with a humph, in one hand was a red tie and the other a pair of slacks. "Now Danna, I know you're in a huff but I'm not letting you ruin this with your tacky clothes!"

"Tacky?!" Sasori looked at himself. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"For one thing, you can't wear that red eyesore. What will the girls think?"

Sasori looks at his red scorpion shirt, pausing. "…I like this shirt…"

Deidara pitied him. Some guys just didn't know how to dress. "Think Sasori-Danna; would Sakura pick you in your red abomination or Itachi in his tux? Hmm?"

Sasori put two and two together.

"Make it quick?" He said, already removing his shirt and jeans.

Deidara smirked triumphantly and went to work, digging through Sasori's closet for something decent. See, Deidara had a plan among all these plans. He was determined to get Sasori and Sakura together, because like he said they were 'going to fall in love'. His friend deserved a normal relationship, a healthy one with a girl who could actually keep up with his fussy ass. Deidara smiled at this.

"Do you own anything that isn't red or black?!" Deidara snapped.

"…I like red…"

* * *

Itachi snuck a look inside, watching Sasuke and Sakura.

He couldn't have his little brother being inappropriate with his daughter, so Itachi watched them for a moment. Sasuke was a gentleman though, just like Itachi and the older knew he didn't have to worry as Sasuke wasn't one to get extremely attached to anyone. Still, Sasuke introduced Sakura to his little friends and they all seemed to be having a good time just as Itachi planned. Pleased, Itachi turned and went back outside to bask in the cold air. Girls shot him flirty looks, but Itachi had no interest in them. He'd come all dressed up, but didn't intend to be anyone's prince of the night.

"Itachi!"

His black eyes found Sasori waiting outside, huffing and puffing after a run across campus to get here. The redhead looked very riled up, and Itachi became interested in where this was going to end.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"You…how dare you lie to me!" Sasori snapped, drawing close with a growl.

"Lie? I never waste such time with lies." Itachi waved him off.

"Sakura said that an Uchiha was taking her to the dance tonight," Sasori explained through his grit teeth, eyes flaring, "You told me she was _just_ a classmate!"

Itachi is not a stupid man.

Sasori can fume and fuss about 'lies', saying his anger was only one of betrayal, but Itachi knew the truth. His fussy, antisocial, little friend wasn't made about lies that weren't even happening. No. Sasori's hurt feelings drew from something much more solid than lies, something deeper. Itachi knew this. Itachi also knew that Sasori didn't know he possessed such feelings. Itachi wanted to make his friend realize those deep bidding truths.

"Sakura is not here with me," He explained in his dark tone, "Though I am responsible for her date of the evening. I have set her up with my younger brother."

"W-What? Sasuke?" Sasori drew back, astounded.

"Yes…tell me Sasori," Itachi's smirk spread, "Now that you know I haven't said a lie to you, are you still in pain over this new exposer?"

The redhead looked at the ground, confused over everything around and inside him. Itachi's words drew into his skull like nails, but they still weren't getting through. Sasori didn't have emotions….he didn't…so how could he feel this way…_why_ did he feel this way?

"Sasori, you are not hurt because you think I have betrayed you in some petty lie." Itachi comes closer in the dark night, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder. His smirk falls, as his words become more serious, and Sasori is both shocked and scared of what he says next. "You are hurt because you care about Sakura.

"You are in love with her." Itachi says aloud.

When the words are in air, Sasori pushes away from them. He stumbles back, eyes wide with this new revolution. This couldn't be…he couldn't have such feelings. All his life, Sasori was sure he was just a puppet with no emotions. He didn't care about anyone or anything; he didn't even care about himself, so how could he…love…Sakura? This new feeling inside, it scared him; never had Sasori felt such things.

"That's not true!" Sasori snapped, "It's not!"

"It is." Itachi frowned. "Just accept it."

"Sakura and I are just friends!"

"You're in denial! Why don't you just let yourself feel these things?"

"We're just friends!" With that, Sasori turns and runs off in the cold air. His heart punching him in the stomach, fists clenched and emotions running wild, emotions he'd never even knew he could have. Emotions he didn't even know if he wanted.

He didn't love Sakura. He was like a puppet. Puppets couldn't love. He couldn't….

* * *

Sakura wasn't used to people like this.

For the last few months, most of her time was spent with Sasori and Deidara and Itachi and the rest of their group. Sasori's friends were particularly strange people; with their dark attitudes and mysterious ways, adding in Hidan's nudity and foul mouth, Deidara's more than obsessed obsession with art and Konan's social awkwardness and you've got the weirdest group of misfits on campus.

Still, to Sakura they were the normal; which makes the real normal the strange ones to her.

"I'm tired of dancing." Naruto complained, leaning back in his chair.

"Me too." Hinata smiled at him, nodding.

They all sat around a table offset from the dance floor. Music was playing but in the back where they were it was easier to hear each other. Sakura was surprised to find Ino and Hinata among Sasuke's friends, even more so when she realized she didn't really have much in common with the two girls she'd spent most of her childhood with.

"You look really pretty tonight Sakura." Ino said, smiling. "Sasuke is really, um, lucky."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

God, he was like a mini-Itachi. It gave Sakura the creeps.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." Kiba said, getting up from the table.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said, standing. He looked at Sakura. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." She smiled.

When the boys left, Ino let out a sigh. "He's so polite…"

Sakura looked at her old friend, who was trying to keep a smile on her face. Though they had little in common now a days, Sakura could still read Ino like an open book. All night, Ino had complimented Sasuke and tried to put distance between her and him when he was with Sakura. She looked very uncomfortable and avoided Sakura's eyes. Sakura smiled at the blond, touching her hand.

"Ino, I think I'm going to turn in."

"What?" Ino gave a small frown. "B-But the dance isn't over yet and…"

"I'm tired. I had fun though, Sasuke is a nice guy." Sakura stood up and her smile drew wide, surprising Ino. "Do me a favor and keep him company in my place, yeah?"

After a moment, Ino gave her an appreciative beam. "Thank you, Sakura."

So Sakura left early, because the dance was fun but it wasn't as much fun as being with the people she belonged with. And, not for the first time that night, her thoughts drifted to Sasori who she wished to be with so dearly. Sakura is a girl of pure emotion; her temper can break mountains and her tears can change lives, she always follows her heart. Now, her heart drew to Sasori. She wanted to be with him, and despite her worries, she decided that she had to at least try. It was clear, after her time with Sasuke, that no other boy would compare to Sasori's witty banter, his snarky remarks and his snappy mood swings, or his warm eyes and sweet smile and gentle artist hands.

So, Sakura would have him. She was determined.

"Nee Sakura!"

It was Deidara, who had a girl on each arm and two more following him. Sakura rolled her eyes, because she knew that Deidara was such a ladies man but this was just silly.

"Enjoying the evening?" She teased.

"Guilty." He grinned, winking at the brunette on his left. The ditsy girl giggled at him, Sakura gagged. "Where are you going? The night is young!"

"I'm done with all this." She said with a sigh. "I don't really get along with this type of crowd."

"Un?" Deidara gave a small frown, then looked thoughtfully at her. "Nee, Sakura wait outside for a moment and I'll be right along."

Before she could question him, Deidara was turning his harem the other way and speaking to each girl in hushed tones. Sakura went outside and looked at the moon, way in the sky, and wondered if maybe Sasori would like to look at its beauty with her one day, when they were together. This gave her a tickly feeling inside; one that only comes when you admit that you care about someone and don't care who knows it. This moon, these thoughts, they put determination in Sakura's heart and she smiled strong at the night. Now, things were really going to begin!

"Ok I'm here, let the real fun start!" Deidara jumped out the entrance, throwing one arm around her shoulder playfully. "Ready to get going, yeah?"

"Going?" Sakura blinked. "What about your women?"

"I'll just have to leave a string of broken hearts behind me," Deidara gave a hearty grin and leaned his head on her shoulder, "When a friend is alone, how can I not come running?"

Sakura smiled at him, because even though her new friends were weird and dark and scary, sometimes they have their moments of genuine kindness.

"Plus, I called Hidan and he's totally got booze. Let's get wasted!"

And sometimes, they just want to get drunk. But who was Sakura to deny her friend a good evening of alcohol experimentation?

"Right!" Sakura threw her arm around Deidara's shoulder and they set off.

* * *

Sasori sat on the couch, Mini-Sakura Puppet in hands.

Why did he even make this? To give it to her. Why did he want to give her this? Why did he feel so drawn to see her smile? Sasori didn't understand any of it. He never really thought about the feelings he denied he had, but now they were so close to the surface that Sasori was struggling to hear what they were telling him.

He had an ache in his chest. It hurt. Hurting was bad, yes?

So why was he hurting? What could he do to stop this pain?

Sasori knew that the aches started when he heard about Sakura going to the dance with another guy, and he thought that he was just upset with Itachi for possibly lying but now it was clear that this pain had something to do with Sakura. Sakura was causing him pain? That seemed reasonable…

But…Sasori knew that, sometimes, he felt tickles in his stomach and chest that were so feather light he could hardly breath and at those times, the heart he thought he didn't have would beat so loud and warm that it could be heard in his ears and felt in his toes. He really, really liked that feeling.

And he got that feeling with Sakura too.

Sakura was causing him pain, heart breaking pain, but joy beyond anything he'd ever felt.

Good and bad. Which was Sakura?

Did other people feel this way? Did _Sakura_ feel this way?

Mini-Sakura Puppet moved up and down with his hands, her tiny head nodding. Sasori frowned and pushed the puppet back into its hiding spot beneath the couch.

Then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Daaaaanna~ I love you!"

"D-Deidara?" Sasori frowned, caught off guard.

"Danna I love you so much, you're like…my brother…god, you're awesome."

"Awesome I am, but what're you talking about?" Sasori asked.

"Huh? Oh! Hold on, here, here-"

"Sasoriiiiii~ Help uuuuuus~"

Sasori froze at the sound of Sakura's slurred voice on the other end. "Sakura?! Are you ok?"

"Nee Sasori, come get me noooow!" She cried like a child, "I wanna go home! I wanna go home right noooow!"

"W-What?" His frown deepened. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"Um…I think I'm…Deidara where-"

Then there was some muffling, Sakura and Deidara crying in the background dramatically and suddenly Kakuzu was on the phone. "I swear to fuck if you don't get your stupid drunk friends out of my dorm _right now_ I will kill them all with this empty fucking bottle of booze."

Sasori blinked, completely caught off guard. "I'll be right over."

* * *

"Danna this is your bed!" Deidara cried, throwing himself on top of it.

"And this is my bed!" Sakura smiled big, pointing at it.

Sasori sighed, wondering what to do.

It had taken a full hour _("About time." Kakuzu snapped, literally throwing Deidara and Sakura out of his dorm_) to get the two drunk fools back to the dorm room. Sasori had chosen to carry Sakura on his back and keep a grip on Deidara's shoulder but the blond kept getting out of his grasp and hugging random people walking by. Sakura had slept most of the way, but woke up for the last bit and started talking about how beautiful Sasori's hair was and how funny the trees looked. Needless to say everyone they passed laughed and pointed, but Sasori was just thankful all the teachers were busy overlooking the dance and not out patrolling the courtyards.

Deidara rolled around in Sasori's bed, curling up under the blankets and getting his dress shirt all wrinkled. He hummed happily, dozing off his drunken state.

"Sasori~ Sleeeeep~" Sakura moaned, pointing at her bed again.

Sasori turned and let her fall from his back and onto the sheets, where she cuddled underneath and hugged the closest pillow. Looking at her, Sasori felt all his worries and those accursed feelings come back. Sakura looked so fragile and vulnerable right now, how could this soft person be the one causing him pain? At that moment Sasori didn't know if she was giving him pains or joys, but he felt contempt knowing she was safe in bed.

Slowly, he drew his hand to her face and brushed her pink hair back.

Sakura leaned into his hand like a kitten, pressing her nose into it and smiling like a child. Sasori watched her slip from his fingers into the pillow beneath her head and a soft sight came from him. "…What're you doing to me?"

She yawned, her eyes fluttering close. "The same thing _you're_ doing to _me_…"

Sasori's eyes widened a bit, surprised. Then, at loss, he went over to his own bed and got in next to his blond friend. Deidara turned to face him, smiling with big blue eyes. Sasori faced Deidara, his oldest and closest friend, and wondered if the blond knew the answers to everything.

"Sasori-Danna, will you fall in love with Sakura?" Deidara whispered, smile in place even as his eyes shut.

Sasori started to close his own eyes, "I wonder if I can…"

(End)

School starts next Monday.

I'm really worried about keeping up with these stories, because I'll be working and doing school crap but I hope for the best. This year will be my last in high school. All my other senior friends are so excited to be seniors, but I don't really feel it yet. It just feels like more school, and I'm ready to be done with it. Maybe I'll feel more like a senior when I see all the tiny freshman or something, but I hardly tell the difference between the younger students in myself unless they're extremely immature.

Hmm I guess I'm more excited about seeing all my friends again.


	10. Weeping Beauty

So I got a review that went along the lines of, "When are they gonna kiss?!'

My immediate reaction was, "K-k-k-k-k-kiss?!" And I got quite red in the face, blushing like a baby.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love smut and snogging and kissing and all that hot stuff, but I guess I just never quite got it in my head that Sasori would be…kissing…Sakura. I imagine him to be very dignified and hard assed, but secretly embarrassed on the inside about…kissing… I'm sorry, it's just sometimes I have a very sweet and gentle image about characters that I love, and since Sasori is one of my favorite favorites I can't help but being very protective about his dignity and wellbeing.

Sasori…kissing…It's like watching a baby bird fly for the first time.

I promise it will happen…just let me hyperventilate for a while…

* * *

The second she wakes up, Sakura feels about to throw up.

She thrusts out of bed and storms to the bathroom, startling Sasori out of his sleep. He watches Sakura rip the door open and lock herself in the water closet. "Are you ok?" He asks, alarmed.

"N-Never again!" She cries from inside.

Sasori blinks, then looks at Deidara who's curled up like a baby against his stomach. Sasori rolls his eyes and bats at the blond, waking him abruptly. Deidara mumbles, then ducks deeper into the blankets and out of sight. Sasori sighs, his friends are so weird.

When Sakura finally comes out of the bathroom, Sasori is already dressed and in the kitchen. She drops down on her bed, holding her stomach tight. Never again, she will never drink again, so help her God…

"Are you alright?"

Slowly, she pulls the covers down and looks at Sasori who stands by her bed. In his right hand is a plate of toast and butter, in the other is a glass of water. Sakura sits up and looks at him through groggy eyes, and he hands her the glass first and two pills off the plate. She takes them and then the toast, thanking Sasori gratefully. "You're a saint," Sakura sighs with pleasure, "What would I do without you?"

"Lord only knows." He smirks, sitting down beside her. "How do you feel?"

"Beyond sick." She answers. Then she looks at him with a smile. "But with help from Dr. Sasori I'll be all better in no time!"

He blushed lightly at this, feeling very warm inside. It really did surprise him how the simplest of compliments from her could lighten him up, tingling his toes. Sasori didn't know what to make of these new feelings, but they certainly weren't unpleasant. It's a strange thing; going from no feelings to too many to handle. It both confuses and excites him, but there was a little piece of him that wondered when these good feelings will go bad.

Sakura looks up at him over her toast, and feels her cheeks warm. "Sasori…you didn't go to the dance last night right?"

No way was he telling her about his embarrassing fight with Itachi. "No."

"Oh…I was wondering, why don't you ever go out with girls?" Sakura wasn't going to outright ask if Sasori wants to go out with her, she didn't want to come on too strong, so she decides to go about this subtly.

Sasori instantly prickles. Where did that come from?

Quickly, and without really thinking, he replies, "That's none of your business."

Right away he wants to take the words back, but it's too late. Sakura throws him a rather pissy look, forces her aching body to get up and goes to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." And then she shuts the door, because Sasori is a jerk and doesn't understand anything and this door is the only thing keeping her from punching him in the face and he knows it too.

"Wow…you're such an ass." Deidara mumbles from Sasori's bed, peeking over the pillows with a disappointed frown.

"Yeah, I know." Sasori slumps down on Sakura's bed, hating life.

* * *

Sakura stands under the cold shower, her stomach still churning from intoxication and her head aching from Sasori's backwards reactions. First he's nice, then he's a jerk, then he's nice, then he's an even bigger jerk. What the hell? It's not like she was pushing his buttons or anything, he didn't have to bite her head off all the time.

She turns the hot water on high, leaning against the tiled wall.

Oh how she just wants him to like her, to show her any sort of affection.

Sakura didn't want to beg, but she was close to it. She really wants Sasori to just tell her how he feels about her, to touch her and to make her heart race like the times he did when he brushed back her hair or touched her cheek or any part of her skin. So far, he'd never even hugged her but at the slightest touch her skin would flame and he'd leave her wanting. Wanting and aching; aching for his touch.

"Sasori…" She whispers to the air, her cheeks heating in color.

She pauses, listens to everything around her. Then, she goes for it.

Her hands slowly trace down her hips, around her bellybutton, and lower still. Her fingers trace light circles over her thighs, giving herself pleasant tingles before closing in on their target. Holding her breath, heart pounding fast, Sakura presses her fingers in and-

"A-Ah…Mmph…" She bites her lip, trying to hold it in. Oh god, if anyone hears her now…if _Sasori_ hears her now…

That thought only excites her more, and she slips in two more fingers. Pleasure as hot as fire aches inside her, and Sakura presses her back into the tile wall hard to arch her hips up, trying to push herself even closer to the edge.

"S-Sasori, I- ah!" Sakura moans quietly as her fingers touch a sore spot inside. "O-Oh god…"

* * *

"Oh god!" Deidara cries, sitting up and covering his mouth.

"What?" Sasori asks, sitting up in Sakura's bed and looking at the blond in alarm.

"I'm gonna puke!" Deidara jumps out of the bed, hopping back and forth on his toes, his stomach making very unhappy sounds. Sasori gets up but doesn't know what to do as his friend's face pales and his tummy gargles like a cat stuck in a well.

"What should I-"

"Restroom!" Deidara growls, stumbling to the bathroom door. "I need that toilet!"

"Wait! Sakura's in there!" Sasori goes after him, grabbing his arm.

Deidara pauses at this, but then a very loud grungy burbling erupts from inside him and all questioning flies away. "She'll forgive me!" With that, Deidara grabs the doorhandle and yanks it open.

"Wait! Don't Deidara!" Sasori tries to grab at him, but stumbles forward.

The two crash into the bathroom in one heap.

"AH!" Sakura screams, loud and echoing on the tile walls. "_What are you doing_?!"

Sasori collapses on top of Deidara and for a secant things seem ok, but then the blonde's stomach burbles again and all hell breaks loose.

Deidara pulls from under Sasori, trying to stand up and grabs hold of something for balance. Well, that something turns out to be the shower curtain. Deidara yanks himself up, pulling the curtain straight off its hinges. Sasori looks up, Sakura looks down, and-

"Oh my god." Sasori breathes.

Sakura is up against the shower wall, water still pouring down on her, utterly naked for his eyes.

And she's fingering herself.

Sasori feels his heart stop, completely still, at the sight in front of him. Sakura's body, nude and flushed pink, has to be the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his 17 year old life. Her curves, her breasts, even her long legs, no…he doesn't really see any of them. What he sees is the complete vulnerability, complete exposure, of a beautiful creature. Her eyes are like mirrors into her heart and he can see, along with the embarrassment of being caught masturbating, a burning need. Heat. Wanting. It's all in her eyes, and Sasori can't help but feel attracted to them.

Deidara looks at Sakura, his eyes widening, but then his stomach churns and he promptly goes to the toilet to throw up all the alcohol from last night.

The sound of Deidara puking wakes both of the dumbstruck teens up.

"I-I'm…I didn't…" Sakura stutters, terribly mortified with this situation.

Sasori sees tears building in her eyes, and it breaks his heart to see her hurt when she looks so amazing to him. He can't let this happen, let her hurt like this from some stupid accident. He doesn't want her to cry now, he wants…

Sasori stands up suddenly, shocking Sakura. She wraps her arms around herself, but Sasori grabs her shoulders abruptly. "Sakura!"

"S-Sasori?" She sobs, eyes welling with tears.

No. You can't cry. Not when you're so perfect.

He pulls her against him, naked, and presses his lips against hers in a searing kiss that shocks all parts of her body. Sasori's _kissing_ her!

A strange thing happens then. The heat that had built in Sakura while she was pleasuring herself seems to have traveled into Sasori's body too, because he also feels a burning deep inside his body. It's hot and flaming, but with a pleasure that Sasori has never felt before. Right now, this was so good, and Sasori knows that no matter how many times he could try, he could never make this moment into art. These emotions, these feelings, they are too beautiful to be displayed in any art form, and Sasori doesn't want this to be art anyway. He doesn't want to remake this, he wants to feel it; over and over again. This, this is true.

When he pulls back, a true smile forms on his usually frowning face; was it possible to be this happy?

"Sakura, you're amazing." He whispers, pressing his face into hers and rubbing their cheeks together. Inside, he feels light as air; full and content, more peaceful than he has in years.

Sakura, on the other hand, is feeling the exact opposite of all these emotions.

"L-Let go of me!" Sakura screams, shoving him away violently.

Sasori falls back onto the floor next to Deidara, who has finished throwing up and is now looking at the two of them in complete confusion and shock. At the sight of both boys looks at her nudity, Sakura grabs the towel from its rack and wraps it around herself quickly, cheeks red in embarrassment and mortification.

"I can't believe you- you asshole!" Sakura cries, tears falling over her hot cheeks.

Sasori starts to explain things but Sakura has none of it, she rushes out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, slamming the door so hard it's sure to have woken the neighbors.

"Sakura! Wait!" Sasori goes to the door, finding it locked. "Sakura let me in! I need to talk to you!"

"Go away! Get out of here!" She screams, crying evident in her shaken voice.

"Please, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to make you cry!" Sasori says honestly. "Let me in, please!"

"It was an accident!" Deidara pipes in helpfully, knocking on the door. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry! Please open the door!"

"N-No! Get out! I want to be alone! Leave me alone!" Sakura begs in sobs, sniffling and crying.

Sasori feels his heart drop at the sound of her weeping, because he only wants to relive the happiness that had been evoked in him seconds before again, but this time he wants to make Sakura feel the happiness too. The sound of her crying breaks the heart he didn't even know he had.

A particularly upset sob draws his unrest. "Alright…Alright I'll leave." Sasori says.

"But Danna-"

Sasori hushes Deidara, pushing him towards the front door. Deidara looks at his friend in worry, but goes to wait outside patiently. Sasori feels himself sweat in anxiety, nervous and upset. After a moment, he goes to the couch in the living room and reaches under it, pulling out the Mini-Sakura Puppet.

He looks at Mini-Sakura's lovely green eyes, then places her gently on top of the couch.

With that, a final look at the bedroom door, Sasori leaves.

* * *

"Pein, that tickles." Konan says, not laughing or giggling.

"I like to tickle you." Pein says, not smiling or smirking.

He draws more kisses along her neck, and despite her detests Konan stretches out under him. He hovers over her on all fours, hands clasped in her own. Her legs are drawn around his waist, and his breath is hot on her skin. When he bites down rather hard, the only indication of a reaction is the squeeze of her hands around his and the light sigh that entices his excitement.

"May I?" He asks, touching the end of her shirt with one hand.

"Please." Konan nods, cool and calm as ever.

Slowly, Pein drives his fingers under the material and up her frozen skin like hot fire. He draws his hand farther up her side, sending shivers down her spine, and puts his palm over her big breas-

_Ring… Ring…Ring_~

"My phone." Konan says.

Pein looks at her, pausing in his ministrations.

_Ring… Ring…_

"…I need to answer my phone, Pein."

He still stares at her with calm eyes. Then, letting out a long echoing sigh that is the only indication of his frustration, Pein lifts off of her and sits on the edge of his bed. Konan gets up and grabs her cell phone from its spot on the side desk.

"Hello-" Konan frowns, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

Pein looks alarmed at this, his eyes widening the slightest bit.

"It's ok, calm down…Sasori did what?" Konan glares at the air. Pein feels his own glare coming on; what did Sasori do to Sakura now?

"I can't believe…No, I'm going over there right now." Konan says confidently. "I'm coming, Sakura."

With that she hangs up the phone and grabs her shoes.

Pein gets up and throws his shirt back on, because even he doesn't feel like 'Play Time' when his friends are in trouble. "I'll kill Sasori if he did something to her…"

"You call Hidan and Kakuzu," Konan instructs, "I'll call Itachi and Kisame."

"Right." Pein nods, whipping out his cell phone.

"Friendship intervention time." Konan pulls her phone out again as they're going down the steps of the dorm building.

* * *

Sakura hangs up the cell phone, clutching the damp towel around her still.

Her body is shaking, and her heart is so hurt. Never, in her whole life, has someone seen her in such a disgraceful manner. Her body, Sasori had seen it and in such a way that should only belong in nightmares. It is so horrible, what has happened, and Sakura could not believe she let it happen. Sasori had seen her…touching…herself. He saw it. He _saw_ it.

Sakura cries, but she is not angry with Sasori. She is angry with herself, for letting him see her in such a way. It was downright, hands down, the most embarrassing thing that could ever have happened. How the hell did it even get this way?

Disgusting. Sakura can't even bare it. She's disgusting.

Sasori had kissed her, their first kiss, while she was in such a horrible state. It tore her heart to think about it, to think of how handsome and dashing Sasori had been and how horribly gross she was in return. He'd kissed her, but she was sure he was disgusted with her now; with what she had done.

Sakura held herself, crying and blushing red. This is all wrong.

(End)

Oh god, oh my, oh dear…

Sasori…ahhhh, my baby bird! Soiled! He's soiled now! His innocence -that he never had- is ruined! Oh gosh I feel so saddened, you have no idea how much I was twisting my hair throughout this chapter.

I hope you all noticed that Pein and Konan are the complete opposite of Sasori and Sakura in my mind. In my head, Sakura and Sasori would be too emotional with each other: because Sakura is emotional all the time and Sasori has trouble connecting with his emotions. Konan and Pein, in my head, have no emotions. So, when I picture them having sex or getting hot and heavy, I picture two robots. Still, I think they'd be happy.

Ah Konan, the protective mother.


	11. Determined Lover

Today has been the best day ever.

I got a good part in the school musical that my two of my other best friends also got parts in, so I get to see them and do theater at the same time! In my Advanced Drama class, my class picked the script I proposed to direct for our One Acts next month so I get to direct again which is awesome! Plus it's my own script that I chose, so that makes me very happy that they were happy with my idea.

I love Drama class, its lots of fun. I'm not an actor though, I'm a director type. Still, the musical will be lots of fun. I love to sing!

* * *

"He did _what_?" Itachi growls.

All of them stare at the Uchiha who has fire coming out of his ears. Sasori has seen Sakura, his designated daughter, naked. Naked! He's a dead man as far as Itachi is concerned.

"Kisame, Code Monkey." Itachi looks at his tall, pale blue friend.

"Again?" Kisame grins, "Fine. I'll get the bananas this time."

"Ooook let's all just take a breather here." Hidan says, sliding between Itachi and Kisame. "If I'm not allowed to kill anyone, neither are you two."

Sakura watches her friends argue about what to do and who to kill, and she supposes she should feel happy that they're so protective of her; but all she feels is shame and embarrassment. To have someone you cared for so deeply, who you wished to impress and to hear praises from, see you in such a disposition is like a direct punch to the heart. At this point, Sakura never wants to see him again; lest she see the looks he would give her or hear the mocking on his tongue.

And to think, he pitied her so much that he gave her a kiss.

For a while now, Sakura would picture their first kiss. It was supposed to be romantic, eye-opening and secluded. Now, it just felt downright stupid and embarrassing.

"I never want to see him again." Sakura says to the air, hiding back under her blankets.

Everyone looks at the girl hidden in the depths of her bed, sympathetic for her situation. To them, Sakura is important. Their group is weird to others and no one likes to go near them, but Sakura came like a heavenly light and acts normal around them. Others cower away and gossip about how strange they are, what with their dark attitudes and harsh demeanors and Hidan's stripping addiction, but Sakura is kind. She treats them all with her smiles, showing them affection and care when they need it. With such a beautiful person treating you so nicely, it's hard to feel unimportant and exiled.

So, Sakura is important. So, Sakura's feelings matter. So, Sasori will never see her again. They all decide upon this mentally, nodding to each other.

"Sakura, why don't you stay with Konan for a while?" Pein offers, coming to sit beside her on the bed.

A pink haired head pops up and green eyes look at Konan in question, to which the blue haired beauty gives a calm smile because really any of them would do anything for Sakura and she's just glad that she's the first their pink angel can depend on.

"Come stay with me." Konan says.

"What about your roommate?" Sakura asks.

"Roommate?" Konan stares. "I do not have one."

"What?" Sakura blinks.

"Her original roommate skipped out when she realized what a weirdo Konan is." Hidan whispers to Sakura, grinning. "Says Konan scared the shit out of her the first night and never looked back."

Sakura looks back at Konan who stares obliviously. To anyone else, her blue cold eyes are scary and threatening, but Sakura did not feel these things. Konan is Konan; Sakura is not scared of her or any of them. That is why they love her.

"If it's not a bother." She gives a weak smile.

"We'll help you pack!" Hidan yells, jumping up in excitement. "Kakuzu and I will get the boxes!"

"We will go secure some food." Itachi says, coming over and putting a hand to her forehead. Gently, he looks down at his daughter with a smile. "You look so famished; it's been a hard day."

Sakura smiles at them all in thanks, and this graceful beam warms all of their cold hearts to the core and makes them all work faster than usual. Everyone leaves to do as they said, until only Konan remains. Sakura is glad to have another girl in the room, and she reaches out to take her friend's cool hand in her warm one. Konan comes to stand before Sakura, reaching her other hand out to brush at their girl's soft hair.

"Konan…I can't see him…not like this." Sakura whispers, pain evident in her voice.

Konan makes a resolve to protect Sakura under all costs, for this is her first female friend and the first one to make Konan feel like an actual girl whereas others treat her like a freak. Konan nods, giving Sakura's hand a squeeze.

"I understand."

* * *

Sasori is more than determined to see Sakura again. He _has_ to.

Never before had he felt such things for another person. It was clear now that all the mixed up emotions he felt were because he wasn't being honest in his love for her. Before, those were feelings of loneliness and wanting and need. The only way to get rid of those bad feelings is to be with Sakura, to make her his and to forever see her smile because of him. Just thinking about it lifts his pain, but not all the way. No. Only her form in his arms could complete him, and so he will see her again.

Except, well, there are some…complications.

"I'm telling you, if you go near her now they will kill you." Deidara warns.

"I have to see her." Sasori says.

Deidara sighs, pulling out his phone. "Listen to this voicemail Hidan just left me…"

He presses the Play button on his phone.

"New Message: '_Hey you traitor, I know you're hiding that fuck-tard Sasori so you better tell him to watch his shit. So help me Jashin, if I catch him anywhere near Sakura I'll cut out his throat and force feed it to him upside his ass. I mean it you brat! And if you help him out then I'll fuck you up too, shove you both in a mailbox and beat it up with a fucking bat, you hear? And I swear if you bitches ever-'"_

"It kinda goes on for a while." Deidara says, pressing the Stop button and putting his cellphone down. "Look, you can't see her now."

Sasori looks around Deidara's dorm room in thought, wondering how he ended up in such a mess. Its early morning, a full day after the Sakura-Naked episode, school is about to start and Sasori is already planning out how to run into Sakura without being caught by his so called 'friends'. No matter the danger, he will see her. He will hold her again. No one can stop him or the love he feels for her.

"I have to see her." Sasori repeats.

Deidara stares at him, then a smile comes to his face. For a while, he had been worried about his friend but now…well, he'd never seen Sasori so livid.

"Alright, I get it." He grins. "Fine, I'll help you big love monkey."

"Thank you." Sasori says in relief.

"Alright, let's get ready for school." Deidara says, jumping up. "You can borrow some of my clothes."

Sasori gets up and follows Deidara to his closet, they both look in it. Sasori stares at the clothes for a long time, and then looks at Deidara. "Do you have anything that isn't blue?"

"What? I like blue!" Deidara frets. "It matches my eyes!"

Sasori gives a long sigh and moves to put on the first piece of none-red clothing he's worn in thirteen years. "I love red…"

* * *

Sasori makes a plan, and looking over his eagerness and anxiety, it is a very good plan.

Sakura is a year younger than all of them, minus Deidara, and two years younger than Pein and Konan. It is this that comforts him, because he knows that only Deidara has classes with her. So, he plans to run into her after one of her classes, perhaps one later in the day. Konan and Pein both have jobs after school, so they shall not be around. Hidan has tutoring, because the fucker can't spell anything but curse words to save his life, and Kakuzu has multiple sports activities.

As for Itachi and Kisame…well…Sasori would just have to be lucky.

Sasori knew that Itachi is getting closer with Sakura by the minute, referring to her as his 'daughter' at times and trying to protect her in every way. Kisame sees Sakura as more of an amusing little sister, and treats her very fairly. Kisame, though, would do anything for Itachi who is his best friend so Sasori has no doubt the pale blue man would ring his neck if it was Itachi's order.

"Ok, I had her last period so she's definitely going to class today." Deidara says.

"Right. Where's her next class?" Sasori asks.

"A-14, I'm sure."

They creep around school unseen because that's just how badass ninja they are, making their way to Building A slowly. The class bell rings and that makes things easier because the halls are empty, so they can move more freely. This is easier than they thought it would be.

"It should be around this corner." Deidara says, leading the way.

Right when the blond turns said corner, he halts abruptly and Sasori crashes into the taller man. Frowning, Sasori asks, "What's wrong you idiot?"

He peeks around Deidara and-"

"There you are, you little midget." Kisame grins.

Kisame's giant hand reaches around Deidara and grabs Sasori by the front of his shirt, yanking him forward and off the ground easily. Kisame is the tallest of their friends, whereas Sasori is the shortest so he holds the redhead helplessly in the air. Sasori struggles but knows he cannot get away, he's stuck.

"I've been waiting for this all day."

Itachi comes around to stand at Kisame's side, cold eyes looking icy hot and hands itching to beat the shit out of Sasori. Kisame drops Sasori harshly, but Itachi grabs him now and shoves him so hard against the school wall that a big bruise will surly form there later.

"Today, you die for your sins." Itachi says, narrowing his eyes. "Kisame?"

"Right." Kisame opens his book bag, looking inside. "Now where did I put those bananas…"

Then, though, the bell rings.

Itachi glares. "Shit."

The halls start to fill, and people stop to gawk at this sight. Sasori looks around and wonders if anyone will get a teacher or something, but they seem more content in watching him struggle. Fuckers. Out of the corner of all their eyes, a pink head comes into sight.

Sakura.

"Double shit." Itachi closes his eyes, frowning.

"S-Sakura!" Sasori calls, trying harder than ever to get away.

Sakura flinches at the sound of his voice. Breathing hard, she turns and takes off down the hallway and through the crowd that now forms. She's getting away!

Suddenly, Deidara grabs Itachi's arms and pulls with all his might; yanking him away from Sasori and shoving him to the ground. "Go, Danna!" He demands. Sasori blinks, surprised, then takes off after Sakura. Kisame moves to grab him but Deidara throws himself in the way. As Kisame grabs Deidara instead of Sasori, the blond calls out after his friend. "Go Sasori! Run!"

Sasori does. He chases after her like the wind, through the hallways and out of the building, into the courtyard and through the crowds of people. Sakura doesn't turn back to see him, but Sasori will not stop until he reaches her.

"Sakura stop!" Sasori calls.

She doesn't. In fact, she runs faster. Still, they both know who's the faster one here and in no time Sasori has caught up to her just as she's about to leave the courtyard. He reaches out and grabs her arm, turning her around mid-run and as he comes to a stop, Sasori reaches both arms out and traps her in his grasp.

Sakura feels about to cry. "N-No! Stop it! Let me go-"

"I love you!" Sasori yells.

She freezes, staring at him with big eyes. W-What?

Sasori is huffing from running, his heart beating twice as fast, and he knows Itachi and Kisame are running after him still and soon will find them and kick his ass, but he doesn't care. The emotions he feels, right then, are all new and so strong they control him. The last time he'd ever felt such a thing was when his parents died, when he swore to never feel anything again, and yet Sakura had torn it all down and made his heart quicken and made him smile. Actually smile! Sasori couldn't remember the last time he smiled with such happiness.

"I love you." He says, more calmly now. The words still shake and Sakura still stares. "I love you, and I don't care what happens to me but I have to be with you."

"Hey!" Kisame yells, as he and Itachi spot them. Itachi looks evil with anger.

Sasori looks back at Sakura, who is still shell-shocked. "I love you Sakura, and I need you."

"W-What?" She breathes.

"Let go of her!" Itachi yells as he and Kisame run over, getting closer by the second. As they near, Sasori does not pull back or run. He tightens his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispers back, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. "Give me a chance…"

(End)

I have to read Frankenstein for my AP English class by this Tuesday.

It's a very time consuming book. It's easier to read than Othello, but the sentences are very long and distracting. One second it will be talking about this then that and another thing but then comes back to this and forgets that and remembers that it wasn't even those things that mattered and goes back to the first thing, all in one sentence. It's very tiring to be jumping around so much.

Some details are more interesting than others, but I do think it is lacking in dialog; all the characters talk the same, there is no different in any of the characters' language despite them having rapidly different views. Such as in Othello where Iago was obviously evil because of how he spoke, and Othello obviously pure because of the preaches he gave of good and heaven and trust. It's not this way in Frankenstein, and I find that very sad.


	12. Fierce Enemies

I will have you know I'm typing this chapter via I-Phone.

My family and I have gone to the mountains near our city to rent a cabin and spend some family time together during labor day weekend, since we're all off work and such. We spent the day outdoors and going about the mountain and small shoppin area, but it's quiet now in our comfy cabin and I still need to update this story for the week. Rule one of family weekend: I can not bring my laptop because they know I'll be all over it if it's near me. That said, I was only allowed to bring my phone so I have to make due. There no Internet out here either, so my wireless connection is super super slow.

Forgive me for any grammatical errors, I'm trying.

* * *

Sakura is breathless.

Itachi is livid.

He storms up to Sasori who still embraces his precious daughter, rips them apart and precedes to beat the shit out of him. Sasori fights back and soon the two are rolling around on the ground like weirdos.

Other students point at them, Kisame just laughs. Sakura stares.  
Had she heard right? Did Sasori really just...

She blinks, then takes in the situation for the first time.

"S-Stop..." She waves her hands out, "Stop it! Itachi let him go! Sasori stop it!"  
Itachi doesn't seem to hear her over the sound of his fist connecting to Sasori's face, and Sasori is too distracted with kicking Itachi in the gutt to pay attention.

"Stop it or I'll never speak to either of you again!"

Both of them freeze, even Kisame holds his breath.

Good. "Get off each other, now."

They take a step back from each other.

Sakura breaths, then looks at Sasori with big eyes; she has to know. "Did...did you mean what you said just now?"

Itachi glares.

Sasori struggles to breath, because his heart feels like its about to burst. Never had he ever relied on his emotions so much, but he's desperate and will do anything to get Sakura to see him the way he sees her. It's that important. So, voice stuck in his throat, Sasori manages to nod and feels a cold sweat as he watches her for any sort of reaction.

Sakura's whole face takes the most adoable shade of red.

"O-Oh. Okay then." And without another word, she turns and walks back towards the dorm buildings.

Sasori and Itachi stare after her.

"I will kill you." Itachi turns to his enemy.

Sasori gets a grip and gives Itachi a very annoyed look. "I won't let you stan in my way, Uchiha."

They both gather their wits, lifting their fists at each other and-

"Itachi, don't you have work today?" Kisame asks.

Both their fists stop midair, and they withdrawal smoothly. Itachi straightens his jacket, "Another time then. Enjoy your life while you can."

And then the two of them leave and Sasori finds himself alone.

Sakura hadn't rejected him, right? Then again, it wasn't much of a reaction. He wanted to go after her, but something inside said to give her space. He is new to this whole 'getting in touch with your emotions' thing, but Sakura is a lot better at that sort of thing so he just assumes that Sakura will know what to do when the time comes.

* * *

Sakura has no clue what to do.

She rushes into Konan's dorm room and shut the door, locking it. Then she tries to remember how to breath.

Sasori...he said...

Just thinking about it makes her whole face heat up. Her heart races and she thinks maybe she might throw up, but for some reason she feels very good at the same time.

"Sakura?"

"AH!" She jumps back, turning around quickly.

Konan blinks. She sits on the small couch in the dark corner of the room, hidden in the shadow with only her bright eyes showing. Unemotional as always. "Are you ok?"

Sakura goes over and sits right up against Konan's legs, gripping her friend's knees to stablize herself. "Konan! Just now, Sasori said he l-loves me!"

"What?" Konan's eyes widen the smallest bit.

"He found me and told me and I just, ah! I don't know what to do!" Sakura frets.

"Should I do something about him?" Konan's eyes narrow, and she wonders where she put her handgun but thinks maybe her axe will so the job well enough. Then again, she hasn't used her butcher knife in a while. Hmmm...

"What? No!" Sakura gives Konan's knee a shake. "I just, I must don't know what I should say to him."

"Just let me take care of it." Konan closes her eyes. "Sasori will never bother you again."

"Konan...I think I'm...happy that he told me that he loves me."

Konan blinks in confusion. "But you said that you didn't want to see him, and that he embarrassed you and such."

"I am still embarrassed that he saw me like that." Sakura blushes, looking away. "But I think it was because I was so disgusted with myself that I couldn't handle it, and I thought he thought I was a freak after it happened. But he said he loves me, even though he saw me like that...and that makes me very happy, because I thought things would only get worse. But it didn't."

Konan doesn't really understand. Sometimes it feels like the two of them are from different planets, and Sakura's home world must be an emotional roller coaster. When Konan had started dating Pein, things had been much easier for them. She pities her pink haired friend for having to deal with all these issues.

But, she is happy as long as Sakura is happy and if Sasori makes her happy then Konan will allow it.

"If you wish to be with him, then just be with him."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Because it is that simple." It really is.

Sakura blushes dark red. "W-Well, what should I do?"

"Just tell him how you feel."

"That's not simple at all!" It really isn't.

* * *

Itachi silently fumes as he puts on his work uniform.

Something must be done. Sasori will not hurt Sakura again, not while Itachi's on the job.

It is true that Sasori and Itachi have been friends for quite a while, both being fond of silence and having gentle natures. But Itachi feels closer to Sakura, who relies on him and trusts him. Inside, Iachi has always been weak for those who are in need of him. This is why he is a great big brother to Sasuke and why he is a good Father Figure to Sakura. Seeing cute little Sakura looking at him with those big eyes, asking for his help, just did something to Itachi.

But that devil Sasori has seen darling Sakura nude and has embarrassed her poor heart to pieces, and NOW says he loves her?

No. Itachi will have none of that bullshit. No one plays his daughter like that.

But he can not do anything when he is at work, gotta pay the bills and all, so he will have to use...drastic measures.

He pulles out his cellphone.

"Hello, Sexy Beast speaking."

"Hidan, I need your help." Itachi says. "It's about Sasori and Sakura."

* * *

He watches with sharp eyes, waiting.

Sakura comes into sight, crossing the courtyard. She looks around, hoping to run into Sasori and preparing herself to tell him her feelings at any given moment. Where is he? She's sure he has a class near here, so he's bound to pass by.

He watches from above, standing on the tall wall lining the courtyard. Waiting.

Sasori comes next, on the other end of the courtyard. He looks around eagerly, hoping to see Sakura and to maybe beg her to try and understand his feelings. Now that he's found love, he doesn't want to lose it.

He sighs darkly. Waiting time over.

"Time to fuck shit up." Hidan smirks.

He jumps off the wall like the crasy weirdo he is, causing everyone to flip out as he lands easily at the bottom of the tall wall, a near insane look in his eyes. Hidan told Deidara to tell that redheads bastard to stay away from Sakura, looks like he didn't get the message. Hidan decides to deliver said message himself.

Sasori spots Sakura all the way across the courtyard and starts in her direction, but suddenly Hidan jumps in front of him. He holds out his hand, smacking Sasori square in the face and forcing him to stumble back ten spaces.

"Hey you prick, where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Sasori glares, straightening his shirt. "Back off Hidan."

"You back off Sasori," Hidan does that sick thing where he licks his teeth and grins like a madman. "or do I have to make you?"

They stare off for a while.

Sasori can see Sakura walking away now, he has to move quick.  
Without hesitation, he darts towards her but Hidan is on him like glue; he runs up, grabs Sasori's arm and yanks him back onto the ground. Sasori gets up and tries to dash off again but Hidan just repeats the action, forcing Sasori to fall each time he gets up. Soon, Sakura is long gone and Hidan steps back.

"Well, my work is done here. See ya later fucktard."

And he leaves, just as suddenly as he came, but Sasori knows he will be back for sure.

* * *

For the next week, Sasori tries to get to Sakura. He cuts classes, tries to catch her at Konan's dorm and even stalks her friends in hopes it will lead to her. Various times he's so close to her it's crazy.

But of course, Hidan stops him every time.

"Why are you even doing this?!" Sasori snaps.

"Sakura is my ex, so I'm very close to her." Hidan explains carelessly. "As if I'd let you break something that once belonged to me."

Deidara tried to help by distracting Hidan a few times, but that albino bastard never misses a beat. Sasori now has five different bruises, three scrapes and one giant cut across his shoulder from all the times Hidan has grabbed, yanked, kicked and smacked him to get him away from Sakura. This is so exauhsting that Sasori nearly wants to give up.

Plus, as far as he can tell Sakura hasn't made any attempt to talk to him either. It's rather depressing, and Sasori can't help but think she's avoiding him because she wants to reject him.

He hasn't even gotten one phone call from her. How sad.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't lose it in class?" Konan asks.

"No, I left it in the room I swear." Sakura frets as she looks under her bed.

She just has to find her cell phone, but somehow it's gone missing this week from its usual spot on the side table. Really, she just wants to get ahold of Sasori so she can tell him how she feels, but her cell seems to have disappeared.

And Konan doesn't use cell phones, something about them being a distraction. Anyone else would be surprised, bu Sakura knows thats just how Konan is.

And asking any of their other friends for their cells would set off panic, as everyone but Konan is dead set on keeping Sasori away from Sakura. So that's out of the question.

"Damn it!" Sakura throws her arms up in defeat, "where is that thing?!"

* * *

Sakura's cell phone rings again.

"Fuck how annoying!" Hidan groans in the cold air, "that ringtone is so annoying."

"Maybe you should turn it off." Kakuzu suggests.

"How?" Hidan asks, looking at the small device curiously. "Fuck my life this is impossible."

"Let me before you hurt yourself."

Hidan hands over the phone. The two of them look very creepy in the dark, being that they're both odd and scary people, and everyone that passes by stays far away from them. It's cold and dark but they don't mind, both being very tolerant to such things and sharing a love for being outdoors at night. It's very calming, so much so that even Hidan becomes less hyper which, in turn, makes him better company for Kakuzu.

"Hidan, whats the deal with you and Sasori?" Kakuzu asks.

"I gotta keep that fucker from Sakura." Hidan answers. "and Itachi said that he would try to call her so that's why I took her cell."

"Hmm...I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I do. Sakura is super nice to me even after we broke up, and not a lot of people can stand me as it is so...yeah she's pretty special." Hidan muses, looking up at the moon. Then he gives a near normal smile. "Besides, you don't want Sasori to go near Sakura either."

"That is only because she is good for defusing your moods." Kakuzu says, "She clams you, and that helps me out a lot."

There is a small pause.

"Yeah, I guess we all have our reasons for liking Sakura." Hidan says.  
"Mmm."

"So we gotta make sure she's safe and happy."  
"MmmHmm."

"And that means Sasori better watch his shit or we'll fuck him up."

"Duh." Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

* * *

Sakura, feeling terribly embarrassed, decides to seek out Sasori.

She starts toward their dorm room, organizing what she'll say when she gets there.  
Hidan watches her from afar, sitting on top of the library building with Kakuzu decided to come along for the ride. He watches Sakura for a while, but when he realizes where she's going he starts to panic.

"Kakuzu!"

His friend looks up, spots Sakura and quickly realizes where she is going.

"Lets go."

They go to the near by latter that climbs the side of the library, scaling down it like ninjas and running towards Sakura. They don't question why she's going there, only know that they have to stop her from getting there. If Sasori sees that she's coming, they'll have twice the trouble.

When they get around the corner and see Sakura, Pein seems to have come out of his own dorm upon seeing her and thankfully has stopped her. Sometimes, it's like Pein has eyes all over the place.

Hidan rushes over, Kakuzu hangs back just in case. "Hey you two, whats going on?" he sounds a little too nervous.

"I was just asking it Sakura was coming to visit me at my dorm." Pein, who usual has the voice of a robot, is also nervous. He looks at Sakura. "If so, why don't we both go back to Konan's dorm?"

"What a good idea!" Hidan encourages.

"Actually I was just, uh, going to stop by my old dorm." Sakura says.

"Why?!" both of the snap, on edge.

"Oh, just to pick up some more clothes." She lies.

"Why don't you do that later? I could use some help with my school work and you know how dumb I am without you." Hidan offers, even though he hates studying. Anything to get her to come away from the building.

Kakuzu, farther back, can tell this is not going well. Sakura keeps shaking her head and stepping closer to the dorm building. Shit. He pulls out his cell phone. "Hey, Kisame, are you in your room right now? Itachi is with you? Yeah we have a problem."

* * *

Kisame stumbles out of his dorm room and goes up the flight of stairs to Sasori's which is just above. He knocks insistently.

Sasori answers then frowns. "What do you want?"

Deidara, who is also in th dorm, looks up from the couch. He's sitting just by the window, Kisame prays he doesn't look outside to see Sakura down below. "Hey you two! Look, I feel bad for treating you so harsh. Why don't you come to my dorm and I'll give you some beer as a peace treaty."

Deidara jumps at the offer, be ause for some reason Kisame is the only one who manages to sneak beer on campus all the time and it's actually quality stuff. His blue eyes beam in temptation.

Sasori narrows his eyes in suspicion. "...Where's Itachi?"

Itachi should be heading downstairs to help distract Sakura. "He's...at work!"

Sasori doesn't trust him for a second.

"Come on Danna, live a little." Deidara says, too happy to sit down. "Take a break and enjoy the little things."

"Well..." maybe he can get Kisame on his side, "I guess, but only for a little while."

"Yes!" Deidara cheers, Kisame let's out a sigh of relief. Now, if Sakura does go up to the dorm Sasori won't be there. "Just let me get my jacket."

To Kisame's horror, Deidara goes right next to the window. He reaches for the jacket on the floor, when he pulls up his blue eyes take a glanc outside aaaaaand...

"Sasori!" Deidara turns in alarm, pointing. "He's lying! Sakura is downstairs!"

Sasori gasps, shoots a dirty look at Kisame and gets ready to charge. He jumps at the giant, and soon Deidara is there pushing him down as well. Kisame falls under the weight of them both, and then Sasori is up and running down the stairs.

This is it. He can feel it; Sakura was coming to him, and h is determined to meet her half way. He won't let her to this time.

He can hear Kisame running after him, as well as Deidara who keeps distracting the giant in his rush. Soon, Sasori is at the bottom, heading for the doo-

"Sasori!"

Itachi jumps out of no where, grabs hold of Sasori, and once again they are rolling about on the ground like weirdos. This time, though, Sasori manages to pull away and stumble off but Itachi is grabbing for him again.

Just as Sasori gets to the door, Itachi jumps on him and they both fall out into the open, right in front of Sakura.

Everyone freezes.

Sakura blushes, steps in front of her friends and looks at Sasori shyly. "H-Hey."

Sasori looks up from under Itachi's death grip around his neck. "Hey."

Everyone looks back and forth between them.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you might want to, uh, go on a d-date with me tomorrow. Since its Saturday and all, ya know."

Sasori quickly shoves Itachi off and stumbles to stand, looking Sakura square in the face. She wants to go on a date. This confirmation blows all the anxiety and nerves he's not used to feeling but has been for the past two weeks. Finally, he feels at ease again, calm and peaceful like he usual is. Only Sakura can make him feel normal again.

"Yeah, I would like that." He says, his eyes softening.

Itachi looks straight at Hidan. "I blame you."

(End)

I wanted to stop typing this and finish it tomorrow and get some sleep, but then I saw a huge fucking spider on my fucking bed. Yay. I couldn't sleep now even if I wanted to.  
Though, I did manage to kill it all on my own this time.

Usually, because of my horrible and irrational fear of spiders, I'm not even able to inch near them. I'll get all set with a big ol' shoe and toughen myself up, but as I move closer to it I find myself shaking and sobbing and generally having a big fat break down. Last time, I ended up alone in a corner crying for an hour and literally yanking on my own hair, talking to myself. No lie. It's that crazy.

Even though I was able o kill that beast this time, I find myself itching all over and every sound or movement in my room causes me to jump violently.

I can't wait to get back home where I keep a full can of bug spray under my bed at all times, this cabin makes me so nervous now.


	13. Perfect Date

**My Reply to Reviewer 'Love . Passion '** (have to put it here because the person didn't sign in so I can't just message him/her):

The problem is that Chik-Fil-A is a company, and it is beyond stupid to mix business with personal issues. Now that the owner has come out and stated that the company is in fact against gay rights, they've lost costumers and have generally gotten a bad rep from people who disagree with them. This is bad for business because now they're losing money which they otherwise wouldn't. There is nothing wrong with showing what you believe in or being honest about it, but there is a time and place for doing so. An owner of a company has to represent it well, just like how the President has to represent America well; and it is not kind to go out on the New York Times saying that you hate gay people and donate most of your money to antigay organizations. People get offended, as a company owner you are now turning away business for offending them.

Being honest about your opinions to your friends is an entirely different thing from being honest about it to newspapers and magazines when you're supposed to be putting up a good image.

And, just for the record, just because a company is Christian from the beginning doesn't mean it hates gays. I know thousands of Christians and churches who are perfectly fine with gay people. The fact that it is a Christian company has nothing to do with this, the fact that the boss man feels the need to offend 1/4th of his costumers for no reason is.

Sorry that was long. I get really emotional over gay rights.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Deidara asks from the other room.

Sasori comes out, looking very snazzy for his date. Deidara, as always, disapproves of his friend's dress. "Really, would it kill you to wear something that isn't red?"

"I like red." Sasori gives him a glare, but his temper fades fast. Nothing can upset him today; he's on cloud nine and has no intention of coming back to earth. "Do you think she'll like it?"

He holds up Mini-Sakura Puppet, which had been forgotten when Sakura was avoiding him. Before, he'd been nervous to let her see into his life and all his weird secrets. Now, he wants her to know everything about him and vise verse; so showing her his art didn't really worry him anymore, not when he wants to be so open with her.

Tonight is going to be perfect. Perfect.

"…Maybe I should wear black instead." Sasori says thoughtfully.

"Wow." Deidara stares. "You _are_ in love."

* * *

"Are you in love?" Konan asks.

"I donno." Sakura blushes, "I think it takes more time to fall in love. We aren't even dating yet."

"But Sasori loves you." Konan gets up and goes over to stand behind Sakura whose been fidgeting with her hair for the last hour. She removes Sakura's hands and grabs a brush.

She smiles happily. "He's so sweet."

Konan doesn't seem so sure. "Are you sure about this? Hair pin."

"It's just a date." She replies, holding up a hair pin to her. "I don't know why everyone's so against it."

"Cause Sasori is like the rest of us," Konan explains calmly, "He's sure to mess this up somehow and when he does-"

"Ouch!" Sakura gasps, pulling away.

"Sorry." Konan takes the hair pin out gently, brushing off the tangles.

"I'm glad you're concerned." Sakura says, "But this night is going to be perfect."

"Just like your hair?" Konan steps back.

Sakura looks in the mirror; admiring the hairdo she's just been given. "Yep. Perfect."

Tonight is gonna be perfect.

* * *

"Tonight can NOT be perfect." Itachi says, crossing his arms. "We need to mess this up, big time, before they get serious."

"Agreed." Pein nods.

"I second the motion." Hidan says.

Kakuzu and Kisame just exchange looks, wondering how they got so wrapped up in this. Really, it's only Pein and Hidan and (especially) Itachi who are all obsessed with Sakura's dating life; but as friends of friends who also like Sakura, they agreed to help. So, now the motion stands. Sakura and Sasori can NOT get together, on the grounds that Sasori will surely hurt Sakura. Eventually.

"What can we do?" Pein asks.

"It's not like we can just go on their date and fuck shit up." Hidan says.

"Don't worry. I know just what to do." Itachi gives a smirk.

* * *

When Sasori knocked on the door, everyone was on alert. Sakura jumped about inside Konan's dorm, nervous all over, while Konan went to let him in. From afar, some other watchers were also high on alarm.

"Ok, he's inside." Itachi looks at Pein.

Pein nods, waiting a moment before walking around the corner and going to the car Sasori had borrowed from Deidara for tonight's date. He lifts the hood, pulling out a wrench and a screwdriver from his pockets. He reaches in and makes short work of the wires and parts inside while Itachi keeps watch for Sakura and Sasori.

"Why isn't Konan here too?" Pein asks suddenly.

"She's busy. Don't want to bother her." Except not really. Itachi knows Konan is more on Sakura's side and does everything Sakura asks, so he doesn't want to get her involved lest she spoil everything with her loyalty. She just doesn't understand that this is for Sakura's own good, Itachi is sure she'll thank him later.

* * *

"A car?" Sakura gasps.

Satisfied with her reaction, Sasori opens the door for her and gets in on the other side. "It's Deidara's. He lent it to me."

"Wow." She smiles, "How thoughtful of you."

Thoughtful indeed. Sasori starts the car and goes into drive, heading for the restaurant. He's sure Sakura will like the food there. On the drive he keeps sneaking glances at her, because her hair looks super cute and, as always, she's super adorable today. Damn it, how'd he get so lucky?

Suddenly, the car starts to thunk and clunk. Sasori slows down, frowning as the ignition starts acting up. Shit, this isn't good.

"Is everything ok?" Sakura asks in concern.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Hold on." He pulls the car into a parking lot nearby, stopping and getting out.

As Sakura sits patiently in the car, he goes and lifts the hood. Staring at the inside for a while before remembering he knows absolutely nothing about motorized vehicles, Sasori contemplates what to do. Impressing Sakura with his kick ass driving skills was supposed to be a bonus to this date, but now it's all for not. Sighing, he drops the hood in annoyance and goes to Sakura's side of the car, looking at her through the open window.

"The car's busted." Sasori says somberly. "I'm sorry; I can call a taxi or something…"

Sakura gets out of the car, leaning on it and smiling at him. "How far is the restaurant?"

"Like, 10 minutes."

"Well, why don't we walk?"

His brows rise. "Are you sure? Won't your feet hurt?"

"I'm tough." Sakura giggles cutely. Then, shyly, she slides her arm around his and holds onto him. "Besides, now I have all your attention to myself."

Blushing hotly, Sasori tries to look unaffectedly cool at this. "Alright then."

So they set off for the restaurant, looking very much like a couple, and all seems to be fixed. From a distance, another car in the parking lot looks disapprovingly at this union.

"Shit fuck, Pein is a useless bitch." Hidan snorts, pulling out his cell phone. "Itachi you fucker it didn't work. You better get your shit together cause they're looking super fucking cute and its making me barf. Fix it you dumbass!"

* * *

Ok, just move your hand ever so slightly….

Sasori's face fumes red as he tries to formulate a plan. Right now, Sakura's arm is still wrapped around his, but he really, really wants to hold her hand. He imagines that her skin is very soft and that her hand would fit perfectly in his; as she is tinier than him. Still, he nervously stalls his actions as he's never held a girl's hand before and he's not the type of guy to do such embarrassingly affectionate things in public. He's much more private.

"It's pretty cold tonight." Sakura says, rubbing her hand in his arm for a moment.

Sakura glances up at him, then very aloofly mover her hand down his arm and into his own, entwining their fingers. Sasori jumps at this, looking at her in surprise. Sakura just smiles easily, "Your hand is very warm."

"Thank you?" He gives a smirk, tightening his fingers around hers.

God she's so cute, and a fucking mind reader apparently. He loves how easy it is for her to be like this for him, it makes it very casual and nice. "So, what're you doing for Christmas?"

"Sleeping." Sasori answers promptly.

Sakura giggles at this. "Of course you are."

"What about you?"

"Konan asked me to go to the mountains with her and Pein to stay at her family's lodge," Sakura says. Then she gets a rather nervous blush that doesn't go unseen by his eyes. "And, well, I was just wondering…Cause I don't want to be a third wheel or anything…if maybe you might want to come to."

"Really?" He's very surprised.

"Yeah. If you're not, ya know, too busy sleeping." Sakura teases to hide her jitters.

Sasori is actually very touched by this, and excited. He hardly ever gets excited. Oh the feelings she invokes in him. "That would be great actually. I'll definitely come."

She smiles in relief.

They get to the restaurant and go inside. It's very warm and romantic in here, and Sasori hopes this will set the mood. Deidara had recommended this place and he's usually pretty good at all this dating crap, so Sasori is sure it's going to work out. They go to the front desk; a pretty hostess looks at them in welcome. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Can we get a table?" Sasori asks.

The hostess's smile turns upside down. "I'm sorry dear, but a very big party showed up and now there won't be an open table for another hour. I'm so sorry."

Sasori frowns, looking at Sakura. "This place isn't usually so crowded."

* * *

"That was close." Itachi says with a sigh.

"I agree…" Kakuzu frowns, looking around the room. "God, I hate jocks."

"Join the club." Pein huffs.

Kisame, on the other hand, looks in heaven as he hangs around the restaurant with all of his sporty friends from various school teams. No matter how annoying they are, Itachi is thankful that Kisame was able to call in all his sports buddies on such short notice. He hopes that this will cause Sasori to take Sakura home and the night will be over, hopefully. His plan is going smoothly now.

Except…

"I knew it."

Konan. Crap.

She stands in front of their table, looking very pissed off. It's scary how she won't show emotion for anything, but when she's angry Konan can look very vicious. All of them shut up and stand straight, waiting for it.

"I knew this would happen." She practically growls at them.

Itachi speaks up, "We were just-"

"Shut it." He does. She points stiffly at Pein, glaring at him. "Get back to my dorm now. I'll deal with you later."

Pein robotically gets up, walking off nervously.

Konan then looks at Itachi. Her eyes narrow darkly. "If you do anything else to interrupt her date…"

"R-Right." A shiver goes down all their backs.

She glares at them a little more, then turns and leaves.

Itachi swallows. Maybe his plan would be put on delay for now…

* * *

Sympathizing with him, Sakura squeezes his hand. "It's ok; we'll just go somewhere else."

Somewhere else? Where else is there to go on a date? Sasori isn't very date smart, so he racks his brain for where to go, but Sakura is already pulling him outside. When they get back outside, she looks around for a moment and then brightens, pulling on his hand. "Let's go there."

Sasori looks up. It's a park.

Sakura leads him over, still connected by the hand. They get close and find the park to be very dim with the streetlights, and surrounded by trees. There's a children's play pin in the middle and Sakura lets go of his hand to skip over to it happily. Sasori stands for a moment, watching her childlike adorableness, and goes over in curiously.

Swinging on the swing set, she looks at him in question. "What? Haven't you ever been on a jungle jim before?"

"Not really." He answers honestly.

Sakura abruptly stops in her swing, staring at him. "Wow…you had no childhood."

"S-Shut up." Sasori glares mildly, pouting. "I was a very sheltered child."

She laughs then jumps off the swing, reaching out to grab both his hands. Sasori lets her pull him into the swing where she sits him down and gets behind him, pushing him easily with her super strength. Sasori goes back and forth in the air, not really seeing the magic. "What's the point of this?"

"It's fun!"

Sasori looks over his shoulder to tell her that this, in fact, was not fun and actually really boring, but then he sees the look on her face and stops. Lit up with happiness and pure enjoyment, Sasori sees the beauty in Sakura's features as she becomes the image of adorableness. How she can get so happy from such a small thing is beyond him, but he is very awed by this. She's so cute.

After a few more pushes, Sakura gets tired and goes to the side to let him swing to a stop.

"So, was it awesome or what?" Sakura asks, hands on her hips.

When the swing stops, Sasori reaches out and grabs her waste. Pulling her forward to stand before him, he then takes her face in his hands and pulls her down to meet him in a soft kiss. Once again, those light fluttering feelings of love erupt in his stomach and give him the most pleasant chills. This is how she makes him feel, this is why he loves her.

Pulling back again, Sakura face has the most adorable pink tint and she looks very flustered. Sasori gives her one of his super rare smiles, and her cheeks just get darker.

"Yeah. Awesome." He says.

And just like that, the night is perfect.

* * *

Sasori opts for a bus back to the dorms, because he's worried Sakura's feet will blister in her cute shoes.

They actually leave pretty late and its almost curfew back at the school. Sakura looks rather sleepy, and even leans on his shoulder. After a moment, Sasori moves his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer. He feels much more confident after that kiss, and her warmth is positively precious as she presses into his side.

When they get back, he takes her back to Konan's dorm but on the way they stop by his because he has one last surprise for the night.

"What is it?" Sakura asks, excited.

Sasori comes back out of the door and into the hall, holding up a box.

With all the happiness of a child on Christmas, Sakura opens it and looks inside. When she sees it her eyes widen and a surprised gasp emits from her as she carefully takes out Mini-Sakura Puppet from its bed. It's tiny and adorable and looks just like her with green eyes and everything. It's so cute she doesn't know what to say.

"I made it." Sasori speaks up, "Cause you're always saying how you want to see my art…"

"You did this?" She looks up at him, eyes wide. "I love it!"

"Good." He gives a small grin, reaching out to take one of her hands. They start walking out of the building and to Konan's dorm, hand in hand. Sakura pays more attention to Mini-Sakura Puppet than him as she tries to make it move around with one hand. Sasori watches her in amusement.

When they get to the dorm, Sakura looks at him again in wonder. "When should I move back into our dorm room?"

"Oh," He blushes, because there's just something very inappropriately awesome about them living together again now that they're sort of together. "Whenever you want to, I guess."

"Alright. I'll work on that." Then her smile widens and a very sweet blush crosses her cheeks, "So, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Can't wait."

She gives a small laugh, then holds up her arms. Sasori hesitates before reaching out to hug her, pulling her body flush against his. It's so weird how not even a week ago they were friends and hugging wasn't that big a deal, but now it gave him the happiest little jitters and tickles in his stomach that he'd never felt before. He holds her tightly.

"Goodnight." She pulls back slowly, hugging Mini-Sakura Puppet to her chest instead.

"Night." He smiles, and starts to walk away.

Sakura watches him go before letting out a breath, her smile spreading from ear to ear. Then she goes into the dorm to tell Konan all about how amazing-

"If you ever do something behind my back again…" Konan fumes.

"I'm sorry." Pein sighs.

Sakura watches as Konan lectures Pein about something beyond her comprehension. When her friend spots her, Sakura smiles and looks curious. "Am I interrupting?"

"No. How was your date?" Konan asks calmly, Pein also looks up.

Sakura's heart flutters and she tightens her hold on her new puppet. "Perfect."

(End)

Argh, you will NOT believe what happened.

Last night I spent like 3 hours getting from Level 6 to Level 10 on Bioshock_ 2,_ and slept my whole Saturday away because of it but then when I went back to play again my stupid mother fucking XBOX didn't fucking save my game! I was forced all the way back to LEVEL 4. Oh my god, I can't even begin…I don't even understand!

So, naturally, I spent another 5 hours getting back to Level 10. You know what that means right? Now I have to spend even more time playing it just to get where I was going to be if it didn't send me back to level 4.

Yes, my logic is weird.

BTDubs, I just started watching MTV's show 'Awkward' on Friday and I'm totally invested in it. I'm already on Season 2, suckers.

This chapter was so fucking long.


	14. True Romantics

My step mother has to be the most anal woman on the face of the earth.

I swear, I'll just sit there not even moving and she'll walk in and give me 50 instructions about what to clean, what to do, where to put things, how I have to fix this that I've done or that. And there are NO accidents with her, if you do something wrong she will chew you out even if it was a tiny mistake. I accidentally left the DVD player on for an hour, she bitches for ten minutes. I leave my shoes by the door for even a second; she calls me out and barks at me.

The most ridiculous thing is that she'll say 'You're an adult now so you shouldn't forget,' but when I even hint about her being wrong she says 'You're just a child.' Everything has to be perfect all the time, every second of the day or she'll nag me to the end of my temper until I get up and do it.

I'm sorry dear step mother that I have homework so your dishes will have to wait two minutes, I'm sorry that keeping everything in TOP condition is not at the top of my priority list and I am fucking sorry that I don't have 18 arms and read your mind.

* * *

Things moved along pretty quickly for a while.

Sasori practically glued himself to Sakura's hip, they're always together; walking to classes together, studying together, eating every meal together, this together, that together. Sakura loves the attention he gives her, being with him all the time and having him there for her. Suffocating? Not really. She likes him so much it's hard to get enough of him, and he felt exactly the same.

That said, they aren't a very cliché couple.

He doesn't carry her books through the halls or hold her hand and she doesn't giggle at everything he says or flirt off the hook with him. She doesn't make him lunch all the time and he doesn't tell her he loves her every second of the day, she doesn't cling to his arm whenever another girl is near and he doesn't get super jealous when she's talking to other guys.

No, Sasori is too chill to be embarrassingly couple-y, but Sakura knows he cares about her and that everything he does is in her interest. It's the small things that she goes goo-goo over.

"Hey, where did you go?" Sakura asks when Sasori returns to the group.

"Soda?" He holds up a can, and she feels a sweet gleam because he's gotten her favorite soda. Sasori hands it to her and sits at the table, sitting turning towards her and watching her calmly.

It's strange, but Sasori doesn't feel normal anymore unless he's with Sakura. Before they were a couple, he was fine but when she wouldn't speak to him for that short time everything was thrown out of whack for him. Now, he only finds his calm when she's with him and this makes him happier than before when he was just going through the motions.

"Want some?" Sakura asks, wondering why he's been staring at her for so long.

Sasori nods, taking a drink from her can.

Itachi glares in disgust from across the table. Kisame tries to calm his friend with no avail.

Hidan and Kakuzu also watch the new lovers, fidgeting and fussing over everything.

Konan is elated, in her own way. On the outside, she still has that robotic exterior but on the inside she's extremely pleased with Sakura's happiness. Though, the only one who can really tell is Pein who is equally robotic but not as pleased.

"Sakura, I think that you and Sasori should attend an evening event with Pein and me." Konan said suddenly, drawing everyone's shocked eyes. "It would be interesting."

"Wha- Oh you mean a double date?" Sakura smiles.

Itachi shoots Pein a frown, but Pein will not argue. When Konan wants something, she gets it. That, or he'll get a three hour lecture later and there's no way he's pissing her off two times in one week, lest she kill him if he pulls another stunt.

Sakura looks at Sasori like a little puppy dog and even though he likes having her all to himself on their little dates, he nods in agreement. "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" Sakura beams at Konan.

Konan barely even flinches, but squeals happily on the inside.

Pein groans inwardly, but merely blinks in reaction.

* * *

"Put on another shirt." _That shirt is the ugliest thing I've ever seen._

"Alright." _Damn it, I can't do anything right_.

Pein goes to grab another shirt while Konan waits on the couch. He knows that he has to act nice on this double date because Konan is still a little pissy over the whole 'Try-To-Ruin-Sakura's-Date-With-Sasori' thing, but he doesn't like Sasori and Sakura dating either so he doesn't want things to go too well.

"Are you ready to go?" _You better not screw this up._

"Yeah." _Whatever woman._

Konan goes to get her purse, because Sakura says all pretty girls have purses, and just when she leaves there's a knock at the door. Pein answers it, finding Itachi on the other side. "Pein, you have to make sure this date doesn't go well."

"Konan will get upset." _She'll fuck me over if I mess shit up. _

"Konan just wants Sakura to be happy," Itachi explains, "But when Sasori screws this all up she's gonna be so sad and then Konan will be even more upset. You have to look ahead and do the right thing."

That makes sense. "I see…"

"Besides, how can Sasori love her?" Itachi scoffs, "He's never loved anything before, and now he has all these emotions? Sakura is gonna be torn when she realizes he doesn't feel anything at all."

Pein likes Sakura; she's sweet and doesn't treat him like an emotionless robot, plus she makes Konan happy and anyone that makes Pein's girlfriend happy has to be protected. Pein doesn't want Sakura to get hurt, and he's known Sasori long enough to suspect he'll screw their relationship over. After all, Sasori claimed to have no emotions until recently. Perhaps he doesn't feel anything for Sakura? That thought angers Pein slightly.

"I'll do what I can." _I'll kick his ass if he hurts her_.

He closes the door on Itachi just when Konan comes back out, "Who was at the door?"

"No one."

"Well, let's go." _Be good or so help me…_

"Alright." _I'm so whipped._

* * *

"He did?" Sakura gasps.

"Yep." Konan nods.

"No!" Sakura's eyes widen.

"Yeah." Konan blinks.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that!" Sakura starts to laugh.

"Me either." Konan stares.

Sasori has no clue how Sakura and Konan are so close; they're completely different. Sakura's emotions are there for the world to see, but usually only Pein can understand Konan and then no one can understand Pein. Sasori guesses that Konan's emotions on the inside are reflected through Sakura's animated behavior, but its weird picturing Konan getting excited on the inside like Sakura is on the outside. Women.

The waitress comes with their food.

"Are you sure you don't want some of mine?" Sasori asks since Sakura has only ordered a salad.

"Mmm maybe later." She smiles at him.

Ha! Look at him, pretending to care. Itachi's right, Sasori's never cared about anyone or anything and now Pein's supposed to believe he's head over heels for Sakura? It must be an act. There's no way Sasori can go from being an emotionless puppet to drop dead in love. Pein's determined to make Sakura leave Sasori, before he hurts her.

"I'll be right back." Sasori says, "Need napkins."

When he leaves, Pein looks at Sakura. "It must be annoying having him pester you all the time."

"He just cares." She beams, blushing.

"He's so sarcastic sometimes. Must be a headache."

"I think it's funny."

"You're so talkative, isn't it weird how quiet he is all the time?"

"Sasori says he likes to listen to me. Isn't that sweet?"

Oook, Sakura's blinded by the love. Obviously Pein can't change her mind by exposing Sasori's faults, because she'll just cover for him. Now he needs a different tactic. Plus, Konan is glancing at him suspiciously, shooting him warning glares. He's going to have to be more subtle about this.

Sasori comes back, napkins in hand. "Does anyone need some?"

"Me, please." Konan says.

Sasori reaches over Pein to hand Konan some napkins, and just as he leans over Pein pushes Sasori's foot with his own. Sasori slips back slightly, nearly falling on top of the whole table but ends up curving over the side instead. As he falls over, his hand reaches out to grab something but ends up knocking Sakura's salad straight over onto her lap.

"AH!" Sakura jumps up, knocking into Sasori who's falling down.

"Shit-"Sasori grabs her arms and they both topple back into their booth seats in one heap. "Are you ok?"

"G-Get up!" Sakura tries to push him off, the spilled salad crushed between them and smooshing into her dress.

Sasori sits back in his seat, completely embarrassed and fretting over Sakura's ruined dress. He tries to help her dust it off, but that just makes it even more awkward. Sakura grabs his hands and pushes him away, "Stop! Stop. I'll take care of it. Excuse me."

She gets up and leaves. Konan looks slightly unruffled at this and gets up to go after Sakura. Pein finds himself alone with Sasori, which is perfect. Maybe he can get Sasori to admit he's not in love and tell Sakura about it later. That would be great.

"Damn it," Sasori glares at the open air, "I'm such an idiot."

"Sakura seemed pretty upset." Pein prompts, "She always gets fussy over her clothes."

"Yeah I know," Sasori groans.

"Isn't it annoying?" Pein asks casually, or as casual as a robot can, "You don't care about that stuff at all. It's got to drive you crazy, listening to her random rants about clothes and gossip and all that boring stuff."

Sasori looks off in the direction Sakura left, wondering if he should go check on her. "It's not so bad. It's actually kind of cute."

"I totally get-"Pein pauses. "Cute?"

"Yeah." Sasori looks back, still rather nervous about his embarrassing accident. Pein studies him closely. "Sakura has a lot to deal with, she's so emotional. I like it. It's…it's kind of like looking into a whole new world, because we're so different."

Pein speaks slowly, not really sure where this conversation is going. "So…you like how Sakura acts? Even if she's nothing like you."

"Yeah," Sasori nods simply, not really caring what Pein or anyone else thinks. He does his usual artist thing where he looks off into the distance, contemplating things that robots with no creativity like Pein can understand. "I donno, when you like someone so much sometimes you can't really understand why you like them. You just do. For the good stuff and the bad."

Pein may not be able to understand Sasori's artistic outlook, but he does understand love. He's been in love with Konan for years and years. When things get bad, like recently with Konan being all pissy over him interrupting Sakura and Sasori's first date, Pein wonders why he doesn't just leave Konan. Then, he knows that even the bad stuff makes him love her. People in love don't care about the bad stuff, because there's still love there to keep the good stuff tied in.

Pein understands that, and Sasori does too apparently.

Interesting. Pein stares.

Sasori glares at him. "What?"

"Hm?" Pein blinks.

"Quit staring at me." Sasori scoffs, looking away in annoyance. "Robot."

Ok, so Sasori is still Sasori; always annoyed at something or picky about another thing. Maybe he does fuss too much and maybe he is a screw up, and maybe…maybe he is bad for Sakura...but it's clear Sasori's heart is true. The emotions are there.

The girls come back then and Sasori looks at Sakura in question, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's all good." Sakura sits down close to him, smiling her ridiculously cute smile. "I guess I will take some of your food now. Since you pretty much spilled mine all over me."

"So needy." Sasori teases, holding up a forkful of food.

"I try." Sakura jokes back, taking a bite.

Pein watches them, seeing the love in Sasori's eyes and the admiration in Sakura's. It's there. He can see it.

* * *

Pein and Konan go back to his dorm room.

Konan goes to the bathroom to change into one of Pein's shirts, too tired to go back to her own dorm and opting to stay the night with him instead. Pein lies back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with unwavering eyes. His head is so full and contemplating these new revelations.

Konan comes out and lies right next to him, curled up slightly in his side with her head on his arm.

"…Sakura is happy right?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"I think so."

"…Are you happy?"

Konan pauses. Usually they can read each other like books, not needing to ask such emotional questions because they already know the answers. She wonders what has brought this on.

"I am."

"What is Sasori hurts Sakura?"

"You don't know if that will happen."

"It might."

"It might happen for us too." Konan says, blowing his mind.

Pein turns onto his side, draping his arm around her and staring into those beautiful blue eyes he loves so much. They have a moment before she curls closer and presses a kiss to his lips, a warmth building between them. This heat, this love, Sasori and Sakura have it too. How could Pein want to rip it away from them, when he could never bear for the love to be ripped from him and Konan?

"Love is a gamble." She whispers. "You just have to let it happen sometimes."

Pein calculates this, nods and presses his forehead to hers gently. His eyes close and in seconds he's asleep with her in his arms.

(End)

I'm sorry this is so late. A lot of stuff happened this week. I try to update once a week, but this story always seems to be last on my checklist of things to do and ends up being a day late each time. I'm working on it.

I like to think Pein is a real romatic at heart, because he's always loved Konan and Nagato so much. Though, that's friendship status in the show, I like to make it romatic here.

Please review?


	15. Jealous Scorpion

Three words: I. Love. Hidan.

Hidan is the best character in Naruto I swear. I hate that he dies right away. I love him to death. He's so funny and badass and generally awesome. I love how he's paired with Kakuzu who's such a prude and how he makes excuses for himself. He's just great. Plus, Pink Eyes! Pink! Could he be any more adorable?

Needless to say, this chapter centers on Hidan.

* * *

Sasori leans down and kisses Sakura on the lips, holding her close. He hides her from the rest of the world in his arms, keeping her all to himself in this moment of love. Sakura in turn kisses back, because this moment is so perfect and it's with Sasori and he loves her and-

"Excuse me~" Hidan pushes straight through them.

Sasori stumbles back, but Hidan reaches out to catch Sakura in his arm. He grins at her. "Hey beautiful, what're you doing out this late?"

Sasori gets his footing and turns to glare at Hidan. That dumbass! He reaches out to grab Hidan, pull him away from Sakura and maybe cuss him out a little since cussing seems to be the only thing that idiot understands and-

Sakura giggles. "We just got back from a date, silly. What're you doing out this late?"

Sasori stops, shutting his mouth.

"Sakura! You know I don't sleep!" Hidan says, stepping back into a friendly distance. He smiles happily at her, ruffling her hair. "Honestly, you need to keep up with my life woman."

"Oh sorry, for a second I forgot you're not normal." Sakura teases.

"Shut up, you love it."

…What's going on here?

Sasori watches the two and a deep ache starts in his chest. Sakura, he knows, is very talkative and friendly. He loves that about her. Hidan is also very talkative and even though he's not friendly, he's still really kind to Sakura. Sasori watches them and feels excluded, because he is neither friendly nor talkative. Seeing their similarities reminds him of his differences.

"Don't do anything stupid." Sakura warns, waving her finger like a mother hen. "If I hear you stripped in the parking lot again..."

"That was one time!" Hidan scoffs. "Whatever, see you later sweetheart."

Hidan turns to walk away but notices Sasori standing there. He gives a smirk and pushes past him, all together pleased by Sasori's sour expression. Sasori, in turn, glares holes into Hidan's back.

He looks back at Sakura. "…You two are super close."

"Yeah, he's funny." She smiles happily.

Yeah, funny. Sasori frowns.

* * *

He's not jealous. He's not.

Except maybe a little, but that's normal considering Hidan is perv and he's already dated Sakura once and…It has nothing to do with the fact that Hidan and Sakura get along super great! Nothing! Sasori gets along just fine with her! They get along perfectly well!

"Stop staring into space, you're fucking eyes'll pop out." Hidan says, poking Sasori in the forehead.

Hidan sits on the other side of Sakura at lunch, as their seating arrangements in the group go. Sasori never really noticed before but it actually bugs him that Hidan sits there. Sakura doesn't seem bothered by it at all though. That just bugs Sasori more.

"Sakura will you just fall for me already?" Hidan asks.

"We tried that." Sakura replies "Didn't work, remember?"

Sasori takes her hand then, shooting Hidan a baleful glare to which the albino just smirks in reply. Sakura leans into Sasori easily, adjusted to being at his side at all times. Really, why would Sasori be jealous? Sakura's dating him right? Not Hidan. She chose him. So what if they're two completely different people? So what if Hidan and Sakura have a weird chemistry between them? So what if Hidan and Sakura look super good together and…where was he going with this? These thoughts only serve to make Sasori more possessive. Possessive – not jealous. He's not jealous! He's not!

"Stooop, I have to goooo." Sakura chides playfully.

Sasori only hugs her closer, pulling her tight against his chest. They lay in his bed back in the dorm room, tangled up in the sheets. Sakura kisses him then moves to get up. "I have to go, seriously!"

"Stay here with me instead." Sasori says simply.

"I've got work to do." She reminds him, "Sasori Time later, Tutoring Time now."

"Hmm…" Sasori reaches up and pulls her back into his arms, kicking the blankets up over them. This warmth, this affection, he could never get tired of. Being the center of Sakura's attention is like a dream and Sasori doesn't want to wake up any time soon. "…You should let me paint you."

Sakura blushes hotly. "W-What? No way."

"Why? You're beautiful." He kisses her cheek. "It'd be a lovely painting."

The idea is pretty tempting, and sexy, so Sakura locks it away for later. Maybe if he catches her on a good day. Anyway, Sakura pushes off Sasori and gets out of bed, away from his reach. "I really got to go!"

Sasori slumps back in bed, giving the pillow a little punch. "Who're you tutoring today anyway?"

"Hidan."

"What?" Sasori glares.

"What, what?" Sakura blinks.

Sasori gets up quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't like that guy, he's a jerk."

Sakura giggles. Sometimes, Sasori is just too adorable; especially when he's pouting. Oblivious to the real reasons Sasori doesn't want her around Hidan; Sakura thinks Sasori just wants more loving time. She makes a metal note to give him lots of kisses later for being patient, then goes to get her books. "Hidan's just silly. Don't worry about him."

"When will you be done?"

"In an hour or so." She smiles at him. "Come get me when we're done?"

Sasori pouts but gives a nod, already deciding to show up earlier than expected to catch Hidan off guard. No way is he leaving Sakura alone with that creep for an hour. It's completely for Sakura's safety that he plans this, not because he's jealous.

Which he isn't.

* * *

"Are you listening to me?" Sakura asks.

Hidan stares at her, a smile on his face, completely ignoring her math lesson. "Damn, you're hot."

Sakura blushes and smacks him on the arm. "I have a boyfriend, remember?"

This makes Hidan frown. There are few women in the world that Hidan can actually get along with on a normal level, Sakura is one of them and that makes her special to him. He doesn't like Sasori under the principal that Hidan thinks Sasori will fuck it all up with Sakura and hurt her in some way. "Sakura, I think you should leave Sasori."

She is very taken aback by this. "What? Why? We just started going out."

"What if he hurts you?"

"He won't."

"What if he does though?"

Sakura looks into Hidan's eyes, which are usually light with humor, and sees the concern there. She smiles at him and puts aside their tutoring work, knowing that nothing is going to get done now that Hidan is getting all emotional-worry-wart on her. She leans back against his bed, looking at him with a soft smile. "Well…if I always worried about being hurt, I'd never have any fun would I? It's just the chance I have to take."

"Why?" Hidan frowns.

"Because I love him, of course." Sakura answers.

Hidan looks at her, contemplating this. "Weeell…if you know what you're doing then I guess I'll let him live. That fucker."

Sakura laughs. "We're totally not going to get any work done now. Come on, walk me out."

* * *

"You're so jealous." Deidara stares.

"I am not!" Sasori fumes.

Deidara is a pro at Sasori 101, he knows more about his red headed friend than anyone else. In fact, he knows Sasori better than Sasori knows himself; it's beyond obvious to him that Sasori is just jealous of the Hidan. In fact, Deidara can already predict where this is going to end up.

"You and Hidan are gonna fight over her." The blond sighs, looking away.

"We are not." Sasori frowns.

"I wonder why girls get so hyped over guys fighting over them."

"Sakura doesn't."

"She will. Just wait."

Sasori grabs his pillow and chucks it at Deidara's head. "We're not going to fight over her!" Sasori gets up then, looking at his blond friend in annoyance. "I'm going to go save her from tutoring that pervert."

Sasori goes to the door, slamming it loudly behind him. Deidara sighs. "He's so jealous."

He's not jealous. He's not.

Except maybe a lot?

When Sasori goes down the hallway to Hidan's dorm to pick up Sakura he stops at the sight of Sakura and Hidan hugging near the door. Hidan pulls of back, smiling at her happily. Sakura smiles back at him and Sasori stops walking towards them. He watches them talk as they stand with his arm still around her shoulder. Sakura talks animatedly and Hidan replies just as enthusiastically; they look really happy. Happy together. Without Sasori there.

Sasori turns and walks back down the hall, feeling like an intruder.

Maybe Sakura would be happier with someone else? His heart starts to ache.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you're happy." Hidan says with a shrug. "But I'll fuck him up if he screws this over."

"I'm happy to have your blessing." Sakura giggles.

And she is happy about it. Hidan means a lot to Sakura, being her first boyfriend and all, she highly values his opinion. Everyone treats Hidan like a misfit, but no one can forget their first chance at love. Now, Hidan is ok with her dating Sasori and that means a lot to her. Thinking about Sasori gives her the jitters, she loves him so much.

"Sasori's one lucky bitch." Hidan scoffs.

Sakura smiles softly, leaning on Hidan's shoulder. "I really, really love him."

(End)

I am now a registered voter! Look out America!

I'm not gonna tell you who I'm voting for, lest someone starts up a political debate or something, but if you know me it should be obvious.

My point is- I'm an adult (almost)! In two months I'll be able to vote, the first sign of adulthood! When you're not 18, your opinion doesn't matter for shit. Now, I'm registered; my opinion matters all over the place. Ah adulthood…

It's really scary that I've been doing fanfiction for like 6 years now, with a yearlong hiatus in between. I'm so obsessed. Will I ever be done with this site?!


	16. Worry Wart

I've been very busy with the school play.

It's a musical. Half the actors are choir kids and the other half are drama freaks, like me, and we just do not mesh very well. Us Drama Freaks are very bothered by how much learning the Choir Kids have to do; like learning how to be blocked and how to position your body and how to use enunciation and to project their voices and do all that awkward stage work that us Drama Freaks have been logging in our brains for the last four years.

In contrast, I'm sure the Choir Kids are frustrated with how long it takes us Drama Freaks to learn the choreography, and how long it takes us to find our range and hit those high notes that the Choir Kids are knocking off like easy peas.

So it's funny in rehearsal, because on Acting Days all us Drama Freaks have to wait up for the Choir Kids but on Singing/Dancing Days the Choir Kids have to help us Drama Freaks out. It's like a crash course for everyone in stuff they don't know.

So much work…why did I sign up to do a musical again?

* * *

Sasori puts another of Sakura's bags down just as Sakura comes over and hugs him close from behind. Sasori stops and turns to hug her back. "I'm so happy!" She says, smiling brightly. "It's been forever since I've been home."

"I'm happy, you're happy." He says, though something is still bugging him inside.

Today Sakura is moving back into the old dorm, and though she's jumping for joy some of the others are very unsure about this; including Sasori. As of late, he's been very cautious about Sakura; still nervous over her spending so much time with other men, like Hidan for example. He knows he loves her and thus shouldn't be so nervous about this, because now he can spend all the time he wants with her, but there is just something so…

"Where does this one go?" Hidan asks, coming into the dorm with two boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Just put it anywhere." Sakura lets go of Sasori, turning to Hidan with a smile.

Hidan puts the box down, then looks at Sakura. "You've got a lot of crap for someone so small."

"I know, thanks for coming to help out." She says.

"Anything for you, cutie." He says, smirking. Then he reaches out and pushes her shoulder playfully, to which she giggles and pushes him back. The two walk out the dorm together, still playing with each other.

Sasori watches them leave, a sort of sick feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Sakura cuddles into Sasori's side, hugging him close. It's moments like these when she feels happiest, just being in his arms and knowing he's all hers. Her heart beats slowly, her breathing even and there is a calm in her body that she can't achieve with anyone else. Lying in his bed, content to be there with him forever, Sakura wonders if this happiness will last forever. She certainly hopes so.

"My hand is so small." Sakura laughs. She holds her hand up against Sasori's, lining their fingers together for examination. His is bigger and wider, making her small fingers look even smaller.

"It's because you're so tiny." Sasori teases, smirking.

Sakura puts their hands down on his chest, fingers entwining as she nuzzles her body closer into his side. Her head rests on his arm and he turns to press a kiss into her hair, enjoying the warmth she gives him. The lights are off but the window is open to let moonlight in, outlining their bodies that are pressed so close together in love.

"You know what would make this even better?" He asks.

"Hm?"

"If we got naked."

"UH! Way to ruin the mood!" Sakura gushes, laughing and pulling away from him slightly. Sasori smirks and pulls her back into his chest, his arms holding her there for good. "What's with you men? Is sex all that matters?"

"Well…yeah, kinda." Sasori nods.

Sakura gives a loud, sarcastic sigh. "Do I _really_ have to get naked?"

"Well anything sounds bad when you say it like that." He rolls his eyes. Then Sasori presses a small kiss against her lips. "Fine, you don't have to. Lucky for you, I happen to love your Bunny Pajamas."

"They're so cute, right?" Sakura's eyes brighten as she looks down at her fuzzy pink PJ's that have adorable white bunnies munching on carrots all over. So cute! Sakura looks back at Sasori's amused face and smiles, thankful she had him there to put up with her silly antics. Sakura wraps her arms around him, kissing his cheek sweetly. "I'm so happy we're together~!"

Sasori pauses. "…Really?"

"Of course." She pulls back to look at him, hearing the unease in his tone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I donno…Are you sure there isn't anyone else you'd rather be with?"

"What? No way." She emphasizes this with a kiss. "Just you."

Sasori looks at her for a moment, and Sakura wonders what he's thinking. She moves to kiss him again, if only to reassure him. Sasori kisses her back, holding her tight. Soon, Sakura gets tired and falls asleep but Sasori stays awake, different thoughts clouding his mind. He looks at Sakura's sleeping face, truly hoping he really is the only one she wants.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Hidan blinks.

"Help me be sexy." Sakura says confidently.

"Why?" He stares, bewildered.

Now she blushes, explaining her reasons. "Well, I love Sasori and…Uh…"

"OH! You want to fuck him!"

"SHHHH!" Sakura grabs Hidan's face, shoving it down onto the table.

She looks around the courtyard, thankful no one's really around to listen to them. God, if Itachi heard about this Sasori would be a dead man. Just as a side note, Sakura does not want to fuck Sasori. She wants to make love with him. There's a difference. Is she too young? Probably. Have they only been together for two months? Oh yeah. Shouldn't they wait to do such things? Definitely. Sakura is a very smart girl; she knows it's really early to be thinking about sex and such, but there's something inside her heart that's telling her big brain to shut up and let her emotions take over. Besides, if her first time didn't go to Sasori, who would it go to? Sasori loves her and she loves him in this moment, right now they are truly devoted to each other and even if they break up one day Sakura will be glad to know her V-card was given to someone who honestly cared about her at the time.

Plus, come on, they're teenagers. Hormones and all that.

"Fuck, you nearly broke my nose." Hidan snaps when she releases his head. "Sakura, you can't fuck him yet! It's too soon! You're too young!"

"Who are you, my mother?"

"That's Itachi's job, thank you." Hidan's eyebrows rise. "Oh Jashin, if Itachi found out-"

"He's not going to find out." Sakura says, glaring at her friend. "Right?"

Hidan looks away.

"RIGHT?"

"Right, right, whatever." He grumbles. Hidan pouts at her. "But I'm not fucking happy about it, just saying."

"Come on, Hidan, just help me out, please?" She bats those long lashes at him, big eyes and everything.

"Why me?" He glares, trying to defend himself against her adorableness. "Ask Konan or Pein or something…"

"But…It has to be you." Hidan gives her a hard look. Sakura looks around then leans over to whisper in his ear, covering her mouth with her hand. Her cheeks are burning red. "I heard from Deidara one time that you're a big ladies man, and he said you've done **it** with a lot of girls…"

At this, Hidan smirks devilishly. He leans back in his seat, wiggling his eye brows. "I have done the dirty here and there, no big deal."

"Exactly, that's why you're perfect to teach me how to be sexually attractive!" Sakura says, trying to flatter Hidan's big ego. "I mean, you're so good with girls and you're really sexy you're self! Look at you! Your appeal is out the roof, you're so sexy! And I'm sure you're great in bed too!"

"Oh shucks," Hidan sighs happily, "…Go on."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Hidan, you're like a sex _god_. You have to help me, I'm lost without you."

Hidan stares at the sky for a moment, letting her sugar coated words sink in. Nothing makes him feel better than hearing other people sing his praises, not that he didn't talk about himself enough all alone. Still, hearing such flattery from Sakura has eased his conscience.

"Oh alright, I'll help you woo the bastard."

"THANK YOU!" Sakura jumps over to hug him. "You're amazing!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Hidan nods, smirking.

* * *

Sasori's going to go bald with all the worrying he's been doing lately.

For some reason, Sakura's been hanging out with Hidan a lot more than usual. Before, she would tutor him once a week but now it's, like, every other day. She comes and goes like a bird, flying over to Hidan's dorm to help him because he's so stupid. It's driving Sasori crazy. They haven't had any solid alone time all week, which is crazy because the reason Sakura moved back into their dorm was so they could spend _more_ time together, not less.

But lately its-

"Sorry, -kiss- gotta go help Hidan!"

-And sometimes-

"Hidan's got a test next week, bye!"

-Or even-

"Hidan. Yeah. Love you!"

It's literally driving Sasori up the wall.

"Get done from there." Deidara says, pulling Sasori off the wall he's been beating his head against for the last ten minutes. Deidara directs his troubled friend down the hallway. "You're totally overreacting."

"Why the hell does Hidan need so much tutoring, damn it?!" Sasori fumes.

"Have you seen his test scores?" Dei scoffs, "It's not a big mystery why he needs so much help."

"I guess you're right…" Sasori looks at the ground in annoyance, picturing Hidan's face on the floor and promptly stepping on it. "I just want her to spend more time with me."

"Well, tutoring Hidan takes a lot of work." Deidara says reassuringly, "She's not off having fun; she'd rather be with you too, I'm sure."

Sasori looks up to smirk at his friend. "That's true. Hidan needs all the help he can get."

"What about Hidan?" Kakuzu says, coming over to the two. Deidara and Sasori promptly look up, up, up to Kakuzu who towers over the two short stacks. He narrows his eyes at them. "Talking bad about my roommate, huh?"

"…"

"…"

Sasori and Deidara exchange looks, then turn to smirk at Kakuzu. "Come on," Deidara says, "You of all people know what a dumb fuck he is."

"Yeah, he didn't just fall down the Stupid Tree," Sasori chuckles, "He fell down the Stupid-Dumb-Shit _Mountain_."

Kakuzu stares at the two, then smirks. "Well, he is pretty dumb." They get a kick out of this, laughing in the middle of the hallway while everyone walks around the odd looking trio. "So, what'd he do this time?"

"We were just talking about Sakura having to tutor him so much these two weeks." Deidara answers.

"Yeah, it must be pretty hard." Sasori says. "She's been over there, like, five times in the last three days."

"No she hasn't."

"What?" Deidara and Sasori stare.

Kakuzu frowns. "Sakura only came to the dorm once this week to tutor, and once last week. Just like usual. Hidan says they've been hanging out more."

Crap. Deidara can already see all the alarms going off in Sasori's head, but it's too late. The cat is out of the bag; Sakura's been lying about tutoring Hidan. Why? Why would she lie to him? Sasori frowns to himself, trying to connect all these dots but ultimately getting very wrong answers. His heart is screaming at him to trust Sakura, saying that she must have a reason, but his head is saying…well…his head is saying _very_ negative things and we'll leave it at that.

"Sasori-Danna I'm sure-"

"I gotta go." Sasori walks off down the hall to his next class, blocking everything out to focus on these issues, his mind working on overdrive.

"What's up with him?" Kakuzu asks, watching the redhead walk away. "Smoke is practically coming out his ears."

"Poor Danna, he's really worried about Sakura and Hidan."

"Why?" Kakuzu frowns.

Deidara looks very stressed out. He sighs. "Well, this is his first relationship and he's just so in love with Sakura…he's worried that she might be happier with someone she has more in common with, like Hidan. I mean, Hidan and Sakura get along so well and they dated before…Danna just gets really worried. Ah! But I know Sakura likes Sasori most of all! Danna is just…yeah…"

"Really?" Kakuzu raises a brow in interest. "Hmm…I gotta go."

Kakuzu walks off to class with this information. As he gets to the class he sits down beside Itachi, leaning over to tell him this news. "You have to hear what Deidara told me, about Sasori and Sakura."

"What?" Itachi asks, full on alert.

* * *

After school, Itachi waits.

He waits in the shadows, searching for his prey in the swarm of students as they file out of their classes and to the dorms. He waits in silence, perfectly still and unseen by the oblivious people around as he prepares himself to jump out at first notice. He waits like a ninja, waiting…waiting…

"Sasori!" Itachi moves.

Sasori is shaken from his thoughts and worries by Itachi, whose voice he's learned to be on alert of. Sasori sees Itachi come towards him and considers running away, because lately Itachi Uchiha has been running the 'Sasori-Hate-Club' at full notch, but for some reason…Itachi looks very friendly…

Suspicious, Sasori thinks as he narrows his eyes.

"Hi…Itachi…" Sasori says, as the other stops in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Just boring old things. My life isn't important right now," Itachi puts a hand on Sasori's shoulder, looking at him with calming eyes full of sincerity, "I really need to apologize to you Sasori."

"Apologize?" Sasori blinks.

"Yes. I have been very cruel to you." Itachi puts his other hand on Sasori's other shoulder, holding him firm and making eye contact. He puts on a very regretful face. "I have misjudged you and made your relationship with Sakura very difficult, and I'm sorry."

"You are?" Sasori is surprised for a moment, but then he's twice as suspicious as before. "Why?"

"Sakura seems very happy with you." Itachi answers, giving a small smile. "What makes her happy, makes me happy. So, I'm happy for you two."

"You are?"

"I am."

"Oh…ok then." Sasori shrugs off Itachi's hands and starts to walk-

Itachi swings an arm around Sasori, walking in step with him towards the dorm rooms. "Sooo, how are you and Sakura doing?"

"Fine. Why?" Sasori glares.

"Sasori, Sasori, Sasori…We've been friends since middle school," Itachi looks into the redhead's eyes evenly, "If there's something bothering you, I just want to help. So, is something wrong?"

Sasori stands firm for a moment, determined not to let Itachi in, but…Itachi has come at the right moment to strike. Sasori's defensives are down; his worry and doubts have been pushing him down for at least two class periods, and now he is weak with trouble and annoyance and plain old jealousy. Itachi knows he has the upper hand as Sasori bites his lip, looking around nervously.

"Actually…I could use some advice." Sasori mumbles, embarrassed slightly. "With Sakura, I mean."

"I'm just here to help." Itachi says, a small smirk on his face. "Tell me _everything_."

(End)

I've been watching 'The Voice' and I have to say, it's very entertaining.

See, I used to watch American Idol but then I heard they're making fucking Nikki Manaj one of the judges so I lost all faith in that show and switched over to The Voice where actually talented people judge the contestants. It's really cool. Plus, there aren't any super sucky singers auditioning like in American Idol in the beginning. It's nice to see actual talent working with other talent to create something awesome.

Nikki Manaj makes me all kinds of mad, she's a talentless fucker who has no brain for grammar and no talent. Her 'singing' sucks, her 'rapping' has pointless lyrics that are so repetitive it drives me crazy and god she is one ugly hoe. Seriously, I've heard of famous people with no talent and all looks, but she has no talent and no looks so why the hell is she on ½ the radio stations?

Mainstream music these days, let me tell ya…

Side Note: Itachi is a shark in my mind, just waiting to strike...


	17. Sweet Actions

I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

In New Mexico we're really famous for our Balloon Fiesta. For those of you who don't know what that is; it's when 50-70 Hot Air Balloon owners get together and go Ballooning. They get together at a giant field on the edge of the city and the public goes to watch them take off and fly away. It's a really beautiful sight; to be in the middle of all these giant colorful air balloons and watching them go through the sky. It's one of my favorite things about New Mexico.

So people go and they have breakfast/food/drinking venders where you can get yummy food and watch the takeoff.

It's really cool; I think everyone should see it once in their life cause it's just that awesome.

My family and I are going on Saturday to see it. We wanted to go to the Balloon Glow tonight, but the weather is too bad. (Balloon Glow is when they set up all the balloons and set off the flames inside the giant balloons in the darkness, it's like a bunch of dancing lights)

* * *

"That is the most unattractive thing I've ever seen." Hidan stares.

"What?! It's supposed to be cute!" Sakura blushes.

She stands in the middle of the dressing room wearing a bunny-base lingerie get up consisting of pink shorts with a white bunny tail on her butt and a lacy pink bra that has carrots all over it. There are long pink sleeves on her arms and thigh-high pink socks on her legs, and on the top of her head there is a set of long bunny ears that have a pink bow on the side.

"Ok, I'm sure on someone that would be hot, just not you." Hidan says, looking away with a frown. "You look really…babyish."

"Babyish?!" Sakura squeaks, eyes widening.

"What else did you pick out?" He asks, leaning back in his seat.

Sakura goes back into the dressing room only to emerge a few minutes later in a strange, pink, cat-like outfit that looks almost exactly like the bunny-one but with kitty ears and a kitty tail and mice covering her bra. Hidan stares. "You're hopeless."

"What?! It's cute!" She insists, face turning all kinds of red.

"Who's the expert here?!" Hidan snaps.

Sakura shuts her mouth and bows her head slightly, which looks ridiculous since she's wearing weird cat-lingerie. Hidan stares for a moment then goes back out into the store, looks around and comes back with some new sexy clothes. He hands them over to Sakura who takes one look at them and blushes like the virgin she is. She frowns at him, lips pursed and cheeks red.

"I can't wear this!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"It's embarrassing and I'll look like a whore!" She answers, looking at the tiny clothes in her hands. "This doesn't cover anything at all!"

"It's not supposed to. You're having sex, not running out in public; less clothes is the point." Hidan rolls his eyes. "Seriously, just try them on. They'll make your boobs look bigger."

"My boobs are fine!" Sakura's face darkens more. She looks down at her boobs, stares at them for a moment, then looks back at Hidan with worry. "R-Right? They're fine right?"

She looks down at her chest, concerned. What if Sasori thinks that her body is pathetic? He's seen her naked once, but it was a quick glance and even then Sakura had gone into embarrassment overload. If she couldn't handle him looking at her that one time for three seconds, how can she possibly hope to have sex with him? He's going to see everything! What if she doesn't like what he sees? All of her flaws suddenly seem much more apparent, from her skinny waist to her small breasts and even her weird looking toes. He's going to see it all!

"Sakura, are you ok?" Hidan blinks, walking over to her.

"I can't do this!" She cries, dropping the lingerie and covering her face in embarrassment. "This is impossible! I look hideous, I can't show Sasori this!"

"This?" He frowns in confusion.

"This!" Sakura takes her hands from her face and gestures to her own body, particularly her breasts. "I'm not…I'm not attractive at all!"

"Bitch, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Hidan rolls his eyes. He puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to look comforting even though he's really bad at it. "You're really pretty Sakura. You've got a great body and the most adorable face in the history of forever. You're way hotter than any other bitch I know and Sasori loves you anyway, love is blind right? So you just seem all the more gorgeous to him."

"R-Really?" She blinks away tears and looks at her friend. "You think so?"

"I know my shit, woman. Don't question me." Hidan smiles, nodding.

"O-Okay…thanks, Hidan." Sakura smiles back gently, hugging him. "You're a great friend."

"Shut up baby, I know it." Hidan hugs her then reaches down to get the clothes she'd dropped. He hands them to her. "Now do as I say sex slave!"

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Kakuzu glares.

"What are you, my mother?" Hidan glares back.

"Yes." Kisame laughs.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu shoot him a glare that only amuses Kisame more. Going into his dorm, Hidan drops his bag and slouches on the couch. Kisame and Kakuzu are on various sports teams together, so Kisame usually comes over to talk about their games and trainings and boring shit like that. Hidan is too tired to tease them for being sports freaks. Helping Sakura get sexy is turning out to be a challenge, as she is very awkward about these things. Virgins, what do you expect?

"Where have you been all week?" Kakuzu asks him. "You've been out practically every night."

"I was hanging out with Sakura." Hidan answers.

"That's what you always say. What do you guys do that takes all week, every night?" Kakuzu presses the issue.

For a moment, Hidan refuses to answer but then Kakuzu pesters him more and so Hidan can't help it. "God fucking damn it, get off my case! I'm helping her get sexy stuff for Sasori!"

The room gets quiet. Hidan shoots Kakuzu a hard glare, to which his friend returns with an equally intense one. Kisame, who has been in the room throughout this, is very shocked and already knows he must tell Itachi. Itachi will probably take this badly, but Kisame knows Itachi wants to hear every detail about the goings on between Sakura and Sasori.

He just hopes Itachi doesn't flip out.

* * *

The first thing Sasori sees when he goes into the bedroom is Sakura.

In lingerie.

On his bed.

Oh god.

For a moment he thinks it's his imagination, because as a young man he tends to have fantasies about his girlfriend, but then she looks at him with those adorable eyes and he knows she's really going for it. Once again, he finds her body to be comparable to art; the beauty in her supple form, the soft curves and her long legs all catch his attention. Surely she is the most amazing piece of art he's ever seen, and her looks are only highlighted by the attractive lingerie she's wearing.

Sakura waits nervously for his reaction. In the end, Hidan had picked out a white getup for her to wear that's actually pretty simple looking. Even though its lingerie, it somehow gives her a look of innocence which she wears well.

When he stands there in the bedroom door, just staring at her, Sakura gets even more nervous.

She puts on a small smile, cheeks aflame. Sitting up slightly, she looks up at him from under her long lashes. "W-Well? Say something…"

At the sound of her voice he moves.

Sasori goes to stand beside the bed. He reaches out and takes her face in his hands, bringing it up to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. In that moment, seeing her waiting just for him, all Sasori's worries are washed away. Sakura is here, in his arms and no one else's. His heart beats quickly and suddenly it's like the first time he fell for her, all those emotions building up inside him and coming out in his actions. His arms wrap around her and Sakura reaches up to tug at him, pulling him down on the bed.

Sasori clays on top of her, kissing her over and over again. A heat is building, starting in Sakura's stomach and slinking down into her toes. She grips at his shoulders as he holds her body tightly against his, keeping her all to himself. For some reason, Sakura doesn't feel nervous anymore. Maybe it's because he's not staring at her anymore or maybe it's because he's kissing her so intensely that she can't focus enough to be nervous or maybe it's because his body is covering hers like a blanket from the outside world.

Maybe it's because she loves him so much she doesn't care anymore.

When his mouth leaves hers to press kisses to her jaw and neckline, Sakura begins to shiver with anticipation. Tonight, right now, this moment will change everything. The idea of giving herself to someone is a scary one, but not when it's Sasori. Knowing that she is in his hands, that he has control of her, that he is so deeply in love with her, put her at ease.

"S-Sasori," She gasps as he leaves a very dark bite on her shoulder.

"Mm?" He mumbles between kisses. His hands slide over her sides, thumbs barely brushing over her breasts in almost a teasing fashion.

"I just wanted to –ah- say…that I love you."

Sasori stops, moving to look her in the eyes. Oh how she loves his eyes, they're so calming and soft, always calculating and searching. Now, they look at her with a warmth that makes her heart ache sweetly.

He leans down to kiss her softly. "I love you, too."

Sakura blushes, smiling up at him. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him back, because now she just wants him to touch her and to be with her. Right now, nothing else matters.

* * *

Needless to say, Itachi is not happy.

At all. He's so angry, even Kisame stands a few feet away just in case Itachi decides to punch out the first person he sees.

"How could this happen?" Itachi fumes. "That asshole…"

Itachi using cuss words, never a good thing.

"What are you going to do?" Kisame asks carefully.

For a moment, Itachi just stares at the moon and thinks. Sakura obviously isn't in a right place of mind if she wants to have sex with that asshole, so Itachi must take matters into his own hands. Right now, Sasori is probably touching Itachi's precious daughter and soiling her innocence. He'll pay for that…

"You said Hidan went with her to buy lingerie?"

"Yeah."

An idea forms in his head. "Ok, I need you to get it."

"Get what?"

"Her lingerie."

"What?!" Kisame backs up some more. "No way in hell. That's just gross."

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal." Itachi rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "All you have to do is sneak in when they leave and grab her bra, that's it."

"If it's no big deal why don't you do it?"

"B-Because I can't." The idea of Sakura in lingerie at all freaks Itachi out, there's no way he can _touch_ it. "Can't you just do this for me?"

Kisame is very uncomfortable with the idea, since he's not that close with Sakura to begin with. Sure she's nice, but… "What're you even going to do with it?"

"I'm going to get Sasori to leave her." Itachi says simply. "Since it appears she is reluctant to leave him."

"…Fine…but I'm never doing anything like this again."

"Thank you." Itachi smirks. "Just sneak in tomorrow morning and find me later."

"Right." Kisame sighs. "This better work."

* * *

The morning after, Sakura feels very warm.

She wakes to find herself pressed up against Sasori, who still has his arms wrapped around her. Her cheeks darken when she realizes they're both naked, but she quickly looks past that when she sees his sleeping face which looks amazingly cute.

Recalling everything from last night, Sakura feels more mature. Their relationship has been taken to another level and a trust has formed between them that Sakura holds close to her heart. Now, he's a part of her forever. To him she's given the gift of her body, he's seen her in a light that no one else has and for that Sakura finds an immense trust in him. The memory of their actions is burned in her brain, and she thinks back on it fondly. Even though it was embarrassing, Sakura feels all the closer to him now.

So, she settles back into his arms and closes her eyes again, content to sleep the day away like this.

Then the alarm clock goes off.

"Shit." She sighs.

Sasori opens his eyes, blinking away sleep to see his the most beautiful creature looking at him with her amazingly gorgeous eyes. He looks at her, remembers the night before, and a rare smile comes to his face. Sakura especially loves Sasori when he smiles at her like that.

"Good morning." He kisses her.

"Mm, morning." She blushes.

"Next time, let's wait till the weekend to do it." Sasori says thoughtfully.

Sakura giggles, moving to kiss him again. "Sounds like a plan, boss."

"Come on, let's get dressed."

After a moment of struggle, they untangle from each other and throw off the sheets. Sakura gets two steps out of bed before Sasori is pulling her back down to kiss her hotly. Sakura's blush darkens and she pulls away shyly. "What the hell?"

"What? You expect me to resist when you look so hot?" Sasori asks, raising an eyebrow in mock question.

Sakura smacks him on the arm indignantly, but secretly she's very flattered that he finds her so appealing. Now she really has nothing to worry about.

So they get dressed eventually, only stopping a few for times to engage in make-out sessions. For a while, Sasori just watches Sakura walk around in her underwear until she catches him and slaps him. He can't help it though; she's too attractive not to stare. Sakura, in turn, sneaks glances at Sasori while she dresses. She'd never seen him naked before, or any man for that matter, and so the sight is quite surprising. Then she feels guilty and looks away, only to glance back a few moments later. Sasori is very handsome, she has to admit, and Sakura wonders how she got such a good looking man to fall in love with her.

"After you, dear." Sasori teases, opening the door.

"Thanks honey." She jokes back, going out the front door.

Sasori gets into step with her, his hand instantly going to hers. His fingers entwine with hers and he feels like there's nothing to worry about anymore. Sakura is his and only his, he's sure.

When Sasori lets go of the door and goes to catch up with Sakura, Kisame moves. He quickly jumps out from around the corner and reaches out, catching the door just before it closes. He waits until Sakura and Sasori are far down the hallway before quietly sneaking into the dorm. The door shuts behind him.

Kisame goes to the bedroom, gets the creeps because Sasori's bed is so messy and it doesn't take a genius to guess why.

After a short look around, Kisame finds Sakura's white bra. He knows it's the one she wore last night because it still looks new, as well as just thrown off her body in the midst of their actions. He takes a deep breath and grabs it, frowning as he puts it into his book bag.

"This is so wrong." Kisame grumbles. "I feel like a pervert."

Still, he does as he's told. Bra in custody, Kisame leaves without a trace and goes to find Itachi.

(End)

My dad has abducted the living room TV to watch the 'Biden vs. Ryan Debate'.

It sucks because I reaaaaally want to watch the Adventure Time shows I have recorded on there. S

Speaking of TV; did you hear they're going to make a Legend of Korra Season 2?

I'm confused as to how that's going to happen when they already found the bad guy, made friends with everyone, gave back the bending and Korra learned to air bend. Like, what more is there to do? I pray to fucking god it's not going to be all about her and Makko. I hate Makko. He's an annoying little bitch; like really? You have two super-hot babes and you're still complaining? Get over it.

Sometimes these characters, I swear…

Siiiiigh, I miss Aang….


	18. Heart Breaker

I'm SO sorry I didn't update on time.

See, I sold my soul to the world of X-BOX360 and it is a needy mistress indeed. I could not stop playing this weekend! It was crazy! I went to a party and left early just so I could come back and get to the next level of Bioshock 2. Which I did by the way; I am not a level 19 bitches.

Seriously, that game is addicting. I kept playing until my head hurt and my thumbs were sore.

Anyway, I'm sorry this took longer than usual to get out. Thank you for reading it.

* * *

Itachi is feeling on top of the world.

Finally, he has a plan that is going to work. Getting the others involved didn't get anything done, obviously if he wanted something to happen he's going to have to do it himself. Useless people. Now there's nothing that will stop him; this plan is perfect. Sakura and Sasori will be over in a matter of minutes.

All he has to do now is draw the mouse into the trap.

"Sasori, can you do me a favor?" Itachi asks calmly, turning in his desk to face the boy in question.

"Hm?" Sasori looks up from his notebook.

"I have to go make up a test after this, since you have a free period could you go get my textbook from Hidan's room and bring it to me at lunch?"

Sasori is about to refuse but he's on such a happy high he accepts. Last night was so amazing; nothing can turn him off now. Is it even possible to be this happy? Just when doubt was clouding his mind, Sakura gave herself to him and now everything is clear. Sakura loves him, he's positive, no one else but him. He feels so happy he can almost smile! But as everyone knows, Sasori does not smile (except in front of Sakura) so he restrains himself. Have to keep up appearances; wouldn't want everyone thinking he's gone soft.

So, when the bell rings, Sasori makes his way over to Hidan's dorm room.

For a while, he'd started hating Hidan for being so close to Sakura, but obviously there's nothing going on between them. Nothing at all. Sasori smirks to himself.

He knocks on the door, Kakuzu answers.

"What?" The tall one glares.

"Itachi wants me to get his textbook from Hidan." Sasori answers, too happy to be pissy.

"Ah…well, good luck finding it." Kakuzu steps aside to let Sasori in.

Sasori goes into the bedroom to find the biggest mess on God's earth. Most of it consists of Jashinism crap, then there's some horrible music shit and a mountain of clothes that leaves Sasori dumbfounded. Sasori is a very organized man – this room is a nightmare.

It's also funny, because the mess is only on Hidan's half of the room. Kakuzu's half looks near spotless.

"Good luck." Kakuzu pats Sasori's shoulder, "I'll send a search party if you're not out in an hour."

Then Kakuzu leaves Sasori at the mercy of this Monster Mess.

Sasori stares at it for a while, wondering if it's really worth it or if he should just leave now before he loses his arm in a Clothing Avalanche. Well, Itachi has been nicer to him lately and it'd be nice to not have the damn Uchiha plotting against him just because Sasori didn't bring back his textbook. Alright, time to be brave.

Sasori cautiously creeps closer and timidly lifts a clump of clothes off the floor, looking under it. Then he searches through the tall stacks of books that all have something to do with Jashin, finding nothing. He tries to look under the bed but for a moment he could swear that a growling noise came out from under it, so he just stepped back. He pushes more clothes out of the way, trying to search the top of the bed. Seriously, Sasori worries that he'll catch some disease in here. Who lives like this?!

Sasori finally gets to the surface of the bed, seeing that it's covered in pillows. He starts to move the pillows out of the way when he freezes, seeing something.

It's white, it's clean, it's unmistakable.

Sakura's bra.

Sasori drops the pillows, turns and walks out the room.

Kakuzu tries to call out to him but Sasori is already out the dorm and walking back to his own. He bumps into other people as he walks, but nothing registers. This feeling inside him…it's like nothing he's ever felt. All he can tell is that he does not like it; it hurts. It hurts a lot. More than the time he got in that fist fight with Deidara back in the 8th grade. It's tight inside, like all his muscles are coiling around his heart or like he's just swallowed a bucket of ice.

It's hurting, his heart.

He's so distracted by it that he doesn't even realize when Deidara taps his shoulder. Sasori turns sharply, looking near about to punch the blond who takes a giant step back when he sees how the irrational look on Sasori's face.

"What's wrong with you?" Deidara asks, alarmed.

"I don't know," Sasori says somberly, "I don't understand."

"Uhhh ok." Deidara blinks. He grabs Sasori's arm and pulls him away from the rest of the passing by people, behind the math building. "Well, what happened?"

"I'm not sure." Sasori mumbles. "I feel sick…"

"Start from the beginning." Deidara says gently, having never seen his best friend this way.

So he starts from the beginning. He tells Deidara all about what happened, from his doubts to the sex to finding her bra in Hidan's room. Sasori has a strict rule of never talking about his feelings but right now it can't be helped; so many emotions are going through him that he feels about to puke or maybe punch something. Maybe both. Sakura…she wouldn't cheat on him. Not after last night. His doubts have returned for vengeance, now paranoia is creeping over him.

"No way, Sakura wouldn't cheat." Deidara says, frowning. "Hidan is a creeper; he probably stole her bra or something like that."

"But…they're so close." Sasori looks away.

"You're closer with her. You're her boyfriend, for god's sake. Why would she date you if she wants Hidan? She's not the kinda girl to fuck with people like that."

That's all good and well but the evidence is so convincing.

Just then, at the perfect moment, Itachi comes over. He sees Sasori's frazzled state and knows instantly that his plan is working. He'd hidden Sakura's bra in Hidan's room and Sasori has found it. Itachi knows Sasori very well, having met him years ago; he knows Sasori is not a trusting person, give him a bit of dishonesty and he'll hate you forever. Still, he loves Sakura a lot. His heart is telling him to trust her, but his brain is telling him not to. Itachi just needs to push him over the edge a little more.

"Hey, Sasori did you get my textbook?" Itachi asks calmly.

"Itachi…you know Sakura well." Sasori says, turning to him. He's frantic. "She wouldn't cheat on me right?"

"This again? What happened?" As if he doesn't already know.

* * *

Sakura lays back on Konan's bed, staring at the ceiling. A giant smile on her face.

"I love him." She sighs.

"I know, I know." Konan muses, half ignoring her friend. "What did you get for number 5?"

Sakura sits up and looks at Konan whose looking over her textbook at the table. Sakura's own textbook sits on her lap, but how can she focus on studying when love is in the air? "I love him so much, he's amazing."

"Number 5?" Konan looks up half annoyed.

"Is it possible to be this happy?"

"Sakura, what. Did you get. For. number 5?

"He's the guy for me. I love him, I love him, I love-"

**SMACK! **

Sakura falls back, Konan's text book smacking her right in the face. "OW! What was that for?"

"We're supposed to be studying." Konan says robotically, "Seventh period is in an hour."

"I can't focus!" Sakura complains, tossing both their textbooks off the bed and rolling around in the sheets like a child. "I just want to talk about Sasori~"

Konan sighs. She's very happy for her friend and relieved to know that Sasori isn't fucking anything up yet, but this is ridiculous! A girl can only take so much! Konan grabs a notebook and pen, going over and handing them both to Sakura who looks at her in question. "I need to study. Why don't you just write down how much you love him and leave me in peace?"

"Like a love letter?" Sakura's eyes brighten immensely. "That's perfect! Sasori will love it!"

Sakura furiously starts writing. Konan rolls her eyes, grabbing her text book. "Women."

* * *

"Sakura is cheating on you." Itachi says.

Sasori stares, jaw dropping. Deidara looks back and forth between Sasori and Itachi, wondering if he should counter what Itachi has just said or agree with it. The look on Sasori's face isn't helping. Itachi is playing all the cards right, soon he'll have his victory and no one will know it. The lights are all green, time to haul ass.

"Sakura isn't that type of girl!" Deidara finally croaks.

"I agree, she isn't." Itachi nods. "Sakura is loving and sweet. She wouldn't hurt a fly. But what about Hidan? He's sneaking and mean, plus he's very convincing. It wouldn't be hard for him to get Sakura to cheat on you."

"But…but…" Sasori stares at the ground. His heart feels so cold. "I love her."

"I'm sure she loves you too." Itachi pats Sasori's shoulder, looking very sympathetic. "That's why she doesn't want to tell you the truth, she doesn't want to hurt you and tell you that she actually wants to be with Hidan."

"She doesn't like Hidan!" Deidara says quickly. "They dated and broke up before, remember?"

"Y-Yeah." Sasori frowns, recalling this. "That's true."

"They only broke up because Hidan was hitting on other girls." Itachi explains cleverly. "But lately he's only been spending time with her. Have you even seen him look at another woman in this last month? Sakura is his soul attention holder. He has changed and only has eyes for her, so what is keeping them apart?"

Itachi looks at Sasori, obviously expecting an answer.

"Me?" Sasori blinks.

"Yes. You." Itachi nods casually. "You are the only thing keeping Sakura from being happy."

Sasori thinks about this. Itachi is feeding him so much bull crap at once that there's no time to process it all; all he knows for sure is that the shit has hit the fan and nothing is coming out right. It's all falling apart.

"Don't you want Sakura to be happy?" Itachi questions.

Sasori hesitates. "Yes…of course I do."

"Then why are you still with her?"

"Because I love her."

"I thought you said you wouldn't cause problems for her; you want her to be happy, then why stand in her way? Because you're selfish."

Sasori stares at Itachi. Is he right? Is Sasori just being selfish? Sakura wants Hidan. Sasori wants her to be happy. So, he should let her go…right? His heart can't take much more. Sasori looks at Deidara. "What do you think?"

Deidara, as Sasori's most trusted friend, holds a lot of power in this judgment. The blond looks just as conflicted as Sasori in all this. "I don't think Sakura would cheat…but…I don't think Itachi is wrong either."

"That's a lot of help." Sasori sighs.

Sakura. His first shot at love and it's all gone to hell. Nothing good can come out of this situation for him, but something can come out of it for Sakura. Even if Sasori is to be alone, at least Sakura will be happy. He can sleep soundly knowing that at least she isn't sad, that she's taken care of. The idea of Hidan and Sakura together disgusts him, as it always has, but the thought of her forcing herself to stay with Sasori is unbearable. The decision is clear, right in front of him. He has to do it.

"I have to leave her," He closes his eyes sadly, "So she can be happy."

* * *

Sakura practically skips back to her dorm room.

She can't wait to give Sasori the letter, he's going to be so happy! A love letter is so romantic, she hopes he doesn't feel weird about getting one from a girl. Sakura is so full of love, her stomach is ticking happily and her heart is all fuzzy with warmth. She even sprayed some perfume on it!

She opens the door, smile wide across her face. "Sasori I have something for-…what are you doing?"

Sasori stops packing his bags to look up at her. Deidara, who came along to help, stops and hesitates before leaving the dorm room with two already full bags. Sakura looks around the room and sees that more than half of Sasori's things are packed away or already gone, right away she knows something is wrong. All the happiness leaves her like a switch being turned off. What's going on here?

"I'm going to move into Deidara's dorm." Sasori says seriously.

"W-Why would you do that?" She asks, trying to sound ok. "D-Do you need more room? I can get rid of some of my stuff."

"It's not that." Oh god, he's really going to say it. Sakura swallows thickly. "I don't think this is going to work out."

No. He can't be serious. Is he really doing this now? After what they just did last night? After she gave herself to him? Sakura can hardly believe it, this is crazy.

"But I love you." She says aloud, feeling ill. "Why? Why are you leaving me?!"

Sasori pulls the last bag over his shoulder. He starts towards the door, stopping to look at her. His eyes are tired and worn, but she doesn't know why. She doesn't know why he's leaving, why he would leave her. Tears are starting up in the corner of her eyes, she doesn't even try to push them back. Sasori looks at the sadness in her eyes and for a moment thinks he should just move back in and pretend to be ok with Sakura and Hidan, but his heart can't take it. She wants someone else, and he wants her to be happy. This has to happen.

"I love you Sakura," His voice is very shaky, his eyes dark and heavy, "I just want you to be happy, even if it's with someone else."

"W-What? I am happy." Sakura cries, brushing at her eyes frantically. She reaches out and grabs his arm, trying to keep him here. "I'm so happy. I'm happy with you. Aren't you happy with me?"

"You don't have to stay with me." Sasori says gently, slowly pulling away from her. "I'll be ok. I knew…I knew this wasn't going to work out, but I hoped it would. Now I just can't go on with it, pretending I'm ok."

"What are you saying?" Where is all this coming from?

"I'm breaking up with you." And then he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Sakura stares at the door, waiting for him to walk back in and this bad joke to be over. But he doesn't and it isn't. For a long time she just stands there, crying and staring at that door. When it doesn't open back up again, she turns and falls onto her bed. She cries loudly, trying to get the loneliness and heartache out. It stays though. It stays for a good long time.

And she's not happy. Not at all.

But he's gone. He left her. He won't come back.

(End)

My step mother is having her baby in about two months.

It's going to be a boy, sadly. I already have on baby brother, another one is like torture.

Lucky for me, I'll only be around for the cute-baby phase. I'm going away to college next fall so I won't be here to listen to a stupid little kid whine and moan and augh. I hate kids. They're so annoying, it drives me crazy.

I just want to live alone in peace. Can't I have that much?

Please, please review.


	19. Broken Hearts

I went to a comic convention yesterday with my friends.

It was a lot of fun. I bought a big Totaro doll; it's really cuddle-y and soft. It's supper cute. I love cons, they're so much fun. I met a lot of interesting people and I saw some super cool stuff. I can't wait for the next one. There's hardly anything to do in New Mexico, so I gotta get my kicks while they're still around.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Itachi is on top of the world right now.

Cloud nine isn't high enough; he's on cloud _ten_. Seriously, he's such a genius. Finally, _finally_, Sasori and Sakura are over. Now he has nothing to worry about. Sasori can't screw up Sakura's life anymore! Itachi has protected his daughter from the evils of men and now she can have the happy life she deserves. Perhaps he can get her to go out with Sasuke again, because if she has to love someone he prefers it be in his family.

Thinking about Sakura's possible suitors, Itachi walks up to her dorm room to check on her. Konan had called saying Sakura was very torn up over the whole thing, which is expected, but really how bad can it be?

"Thank Jashin you're here," Hidan opens the door, "She's totally fucked up."

Itachi frowns and walks in, following Hidan to the bedroom where the rest of the group has congregated. They all look very stressed out, very tired and very, very worried. Even Konan, who has no emotions, fidgets in her seat. The room is dark, the windows are shut and the air is very solemn. Pein is leaning against the wall, frowning at nothing. Kisame and Kakuzu are sitting on Sasori's old bed, looking at Sakura calmly.

And Sakura…

"Oh god…" Itachi breathes.

"She's not happy." Konan whispers, a hint of sad emotion actually evident in her voice.

That's an understatement. Sakura looks _ruined_.

She's lying on the bed, her head on Konan's lap and hair tossed aside like a fray of weeds. Her arms are wrapped around Konan's waist, one hand holding Konan's but all together she looks lifeless. Her eyes, normally bright and shiny, have lost their luster. They're red and puffy from crying, with tears still falling from the corners even though she does not sob or moan. Blankets and pillows have been put over her cold body, but she does not look the least bit warm. Her lips are a thin line, her cheeks lost all their color and her skin looks incredibly pale. Sakura looks almost ill, but mostly lost; empty.

"Is she alright?" Itachi asks with concern, going over to sit on Sakura's other side.

He touches Sakura's back, rubbing it softly. Konan brushes back some of her hair before answering, "She hasn't eaten since yesterday when he left her. She didn't get any sleep last night…she called me this morning crying hysterically, but when I got here she was already like this."

Konan looks at Itachi. "I didn't know what to do, so I called everyone here."

"Itachi, you have to fix her." Pein says seriously, frown still in place. Itachi looks at him, Pein nods at Sakura's limp body. "You have to help her."

Itachi looks back at Sakura. She's much worse than he thought she would be. Gently, Itachi takes her arms from around Konan. He pulls her up to lean against him, her head on his shoulder. Itachi puts on arm around her, the other hand rubbing soft circles on her arm. He speaks softly, as if talking to a baby. "What's wrong?"

Sakura doesn't say anything. The tears have started to dry on her cheeks.

"You should talk about it." He says to her, "Get it off your chest."

For a second nothing gets through, but then she blinks. Sakura lifts her hands to her face, rubbing at her eyes like a sleepy kitten. She presses closer to Itachi, her lower lip trembling when she speaks. "I don't know what to do. He said that I should be with someone else," now she's starting to cry again. Everyone moves in as she starts to tear up. "He doesn't want me~"

"No, no, you're perfect." Konan says, taking Sakura's hand.

"Sasori is a dick. He has no taste." Hidan says.

"Right." Kakuzu agrees.

"There are plenty of guys out there Sakura." Pein says, 'I'm sure you can find someone better than Sasori."

"I don't want someone better than him!" Sakura cries, pushing away from Itachi and Konan. She presses her face into a pillow, sobbing.

Everyone gets up and groups together away from the crying girl. "What should we do?" Kisame asks quietly. "She's a mess."

"She just needs time." Itachi answers, "Give her a few days, she'll get better. After she meets someone new, she'll get better."

"Are you sure?" Kakuzu asks.

They all look back at Sakura. She's still tossed over her pillow, crying quite extensively. They all exchange looks, then stare at Itachi in question. "Trust me. She'll get better in time."

* * *

For the next week, Sakura does not get better. She gets worse.

Hidan and Kakuzu get to class, finding Sakura slumped in her seat. They go to sit beside her. Hidan moves over to rub her shoulder, trying to soothe her. "Are you alright babe?"

Sakura looks at them, then lays her head on the desk. Class starts and everyone passes by her, giving her worried looks. Then the teacher comes in and starts writing on the board. In the middle of the lesson, a small sob echoes through the classroom. Everyone looks up towards Sakura.

She's crying in class.

Hidan looks at Kakuzu helplessly.

"Is everything alright?" The teacher asks gently.

"Fine." Kakuzu reaches out and touches Sakura's arm. Sakura looks at him through her wet eyes. Kakuzu is very awkward in these types of situations. "Are you ok?"

"I'm…fine." Sakura mumbles, trying to stop her tears.

"Do you need to step out?" The teacher asks.

"I t-think so. Thank you." Sakura gets up and rushes out, practically slamming the door behind her. She doesn't return for the rest of class.

* * *

"Just eat a little more." Itachi holding up an apple.

"You've hardly eaten all week." Kisame says.

It's true. Her body is almost a skeleton of itself. Her skin is even paler than it was before, her hair greasy and slick. Her arms are so thin, her stomach growls but she still doesn't eat. Her food sits in front of her on the lunch table, hardly touched. Kisame and Itachi try to get her to eat, but so far they've only gotten her to drink some of her cola and nibble on a cracker.

"You know, Sakura, if you want I can set you up with my brother again." Itachi offers. "He's very nice, very smart."

"No thank you." Sakura sighs.

"How about my cousin, Suigetsu?" Kisame says with a grin, "He's playful, funny, and he's really sporty."

"No thanks." Sakura looks away. "I don't want to date anyone like that."

Itachi sighs, pushing her food tray closer. "Why don't you try some more food then?"

Sakura looks at the food with a sickening face. She tries to grab the apple, but drops it back on the tray. Sakura lets out a loud sigh, then gets up and leaves. Itachi and Kisame watch her leave, wondering what to do now.

* * *

No one is more worried than Konan.

When Konan is worried, so is Pein.

They both fret over Sakura in her room, trying to coax her into doing her homework. Konan sits beside Sakura at the desk, pointing out each problem and prompting Sakura to answer them. Pein stand on her other side, holding the text book open. They've been at it for about two hours and so far, Sakura's only answered two problems wrong. Its work she's done over and over, things she can answer in her sleep, but now she just stares at the works in confusion.

"What about this one, Sakura?" Konan asks, pointing.

"It's like the last one, just worded differently." Pein says.

Sakura stares at it, her brow crunched up in a frown.

She hasn't been wearing make up lately, or her favorite pink clothes. She's dressed in slacks and a giant shirt, her hair tied up lazily. The light she usually emits is done, leaving her dull and worn out. Sakura stares at the paper, staring and staring.

"I'm tired." Sakura whispers.

"We can take a break." Konan says.

Without another word, Sakura drops the pencil and goes to her bed. She lies down, throwing the blankets over herself and pressing her face into the pillow. Pein and Konan exchange a look that, to others, is very calm and normal but on the inside they're both torn with concern for their friend.

"At least she's getting some sleep." Pein says.

"I'm…not…asleep." Sakura mumbles into her pillow.

Pein looks at Konan. Konan sighs and gets up. She goes over to the bed and sits beside Sakura, gently turning her over. Sakura looks at Konan in question. All her friends have been fretting over her all week, trying to fix her. Sakura knows she can't be fixed. No matter how hard they try, nothing will get better. She's alone, without love…Sasori doesn't want her…he doesn't like her.

"Sakura, you need to get better." Konan says.

"I'm not going to." Sakura closes her eyes. "I'm all alone."

"It's not so bad." Konan says. "You don't need-"

"What if Pein left you?" Sakura gives her a look.

Konan blinks. Both of the girls look at Pein, who stares back at them with one eyebrow raised. Konan looks back at Sakura. "I am so sorry. Take all the time you need."

* * *

Sasori is a mess; a total, complete mess.

Pre-Break Up Sasori was a calm man, cool and aloof.

Now he's like a block of ice. Nothing reaches his heart. Before, he _thought_ he had no emotions. Now he's _sure_ he has none. His heart is dead. DEAD. Does he even have a heart anymore? He doubts it. There's a moment when he actually holds his fingers to his pulse and is very surprised to discover his heart is still beating.

His mood is angry, he's grouchy and fussy. A monster has been unleashed and nothing can tame it. Finally, he's become a human puppet – just going through the motions with no feeling.

"I brought some food." Deidara says, coming into the dorm with a box of take out.

Sasori hardly looks up from the couch where he's been staring at the ceiling for the last two hours. Deidara goes over and sets out the Chinese food on the coffee table. He then sits down and looks at his friend, worried. Sasori hasn't been the same since he left Sakura and Deidara feels like he's starting to lose the redhead to the dark side. "Danna, do you want some sweet and sour chicken?"

Sasori looks up sharply, glaring at Deidara.

"It's your favorite~" Deidara prompts, holding up the plate.

There's a pause, then Sasori sits up and turns towards the table. He grabs a plate of food and eats it slowly, a hard frown on his face. He eats each piece of food like he hates it. Well, he hates everything now a days.

"Soooo…Why don't we go to the art building tonight and gets some work done?" Dei asks, putting on a smile. "It's usually empty on Fridays, we'll get a lot done. I have a new project I really wanna-"

"No." Sasori snaps, crunching on a spicy roll.

"…" Deidara's smile falls. He looks away. "…You haven't touched your puppets all week…"

"I don't wanna do art right now."

"But-"

"Leave me alone." Sasori practically growls.

Deidara stares at him for a moment. For a while they just eat. "Danna, I'm worried about you. You're very distant. If you wanna talk about it-"

"I don't."

With that, Sasori gets up and walks into the bedroom. The door slams behind him. His food is left behind.

* * *

"Ok, we gotta do something." Pein says. "Now. This is getting serious."

"Right." Konan nods.

"Well, what is there to do?" Deidara asks.

Itachi stays silent.

All of them are in the library, occupying the back long table hidden behind the book cases. This meeting has been called to figure out what to do about their two broken friends. Sasori is back at Deidara's dorm brooding in the bedroom still; Sakura is actually getting some sleep having gone on a sleeping-binge for the last three days. With their friends distracted, they must quickly figure out what can be done. After talking a little, they know things can't stay like this. Things aren't going to get better.

"It's so bad, Danna hasn't touched a piece of art all week." Deidara informs.

There's a gasp through them all.

"Seriously?" Hidan asks in shock.

"I haven't seen him in the art building at all." Konan says with a sigh.

"Well shit…" Hidan says. "This is one fucked up situation."

"Yeah, and it's all your fault." Deidara snaps, shooting Hidan a hard glare.

"What?" Everyone says, looking at Hidan.

"It's all your fault! If you just kept your hands to yourself, none of this would've happened." Deidara is so mad, he looks about to throw a book at Hidan's face. "You no good backstabbing pervert."

"You wanna go, blonde?!" Hidan stands up, balling a fist.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Deidara stands as well.

"Woah, woah, calm down now." Kisame grabs Deidara's arm, holding him back.

"Hidan didn't do anything." Kakuzu says, though he also holds Hidan back.

"That's a lie!" Deidara says in a fit. "I hope you're happy, being Sakura's boyfriend and all. You tricked her into cheating on Sasori with you. You totally fucked Sasori over; after all we've been though! I thought you were his friend!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone looks at Hidan in surprise.

"You did this?" Konan hisses, standing and starting towards Hidan.

"I didn't do shit!" Hidan says, putting up his hands.

"You've done a lot of fucked up crap, but this is low." Kakuzu glares daggers, towering over Hidan like a beast ready to attack. His hand on Hidan's arm squeezes painfully. "Look what you've done to our friends. You little-"

"Stop it!" Hidan yanks away, backing up into the wall. All his friends surround him, daring him to come up with a reasonable excuse. "I'm telling you, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. I'm not with Sakura. I haven't touched her since we broke up four months ago, I swear to Jashin!"

Everyone pauses, looking suspicious.

"…He did swear to Jashin." Kakuzu says, exchanging looks with the others.

"How can I trust you?" Deidara says, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, Sakura is like my sister." Hidan says to the blond. "And Jashin doesn't allow incest."

Deidara thinks this over and knows that Hidan is telling the truth, he never takes Jashin's name in vain. But…Sasori left Sakura because she was with Hidan, so why… "But Sasori found Sakura's underwear in Hidan's bedroom. He told Itachi and me about it."

"Sakura's underwear…" Kisame frowns. Then he connects the dots. He looks at Itachi, who is the only one who hasn't been over reacting this whole time. Itachi and Kisame stare at each other, daring the other to speak. "…You didn't…"

"What?" Deidara frowns, looking back and forth between the two of them. "What's going on?"

Kisame closes his eyes, sickened with himself. "Itachi asked me to take Sakura's underwear and give it to him. He's the one who put it in Hidan's bedroom…Hidan never touched Sakura."

"No way." Deidara's eyes widen.

"You did _what_?" Konan looks beyond stupefied, emotion and feelings actually surfacing on her face. She does _not_ look happy at all.

"It isn't true." Kakuzu frowns. "Is it?"

They all stare at Itachi, who is the only one sitting. Itachi looks back at them all confidently, unwavering and calm. He closes his eyes. "Yes. I did it. I tricked Sasori into breaking up with Sakura."

For a moment it's so quiet the wind outside can be heard.

Then it all explodes.

"You bastard." Hidan grabs Itachi, pulls him up and slams him against the wall. "I will end you!"

"How could you do this?!" All of Konan's suppressed emotions are actually coming out. Never has she shown such emotion. "We trusted you! Sakura trusted you! You're her friend! Why, why would you want to hurt her like this?! You _asshole_!"

"Hurt her?" Itachi opens his eyes. He pushes Hidan off him, forcing him to fall back onto the table. Everyone looks at Itachi who has anger practically emitting from him. "I _saved_ her. Saved her from a life of hell. Sasori can't do anything for her. He's a drop out loser who's going nowhere. Sakura needs a stable life, she needs someone to provide for her. There is _nothing_ for her with him."

"There's love." Deidara says, being the only one to step up to Itachi. "They love each other. Sasori would do anything for her, even change all the bad stuff you said. She loves him."

"She will get over him." Itachi glares.

"It's love." Deidara snaps. He slams a hand down on the table, silencing Itachi. "She won't get over him."

"Then it isn't love, because she will get over him." Itachi says dismissively.

"It is love." Konan speaks up, coming over. There's a frown on her usually blank face. She looks almost shaken with rage. Carefully, she pulls an envelope from her pocket and holds it out to Itachi.

"…What is this?" Itachi looks at it suspiciously.

"It's a letter Sakura wrote to Sasori." Konan answers, pushing it into Itachi's hands. "You have to read it. It'll make you understand."

Slowly, hesitantly, Itachi opens it. He reads the letter, eyes running over the words written by Sakura's own hand. The others all watch, exchanging a few looks and wondering what Sakura has said in the letter. Itachi's face slowly morphs from angry to misplaced emotion, confusion. Then resolve.

He looks up at the others.

"I have to fix this." Itachi says quietly.

(End)

Finally done with this chapter!

Not much to say except that I have a bunch of homework to do. Curse you AP English!

Thank you for reading, please review.


	20. Lovers

Today is my birthday!

Or well, I'm typing this part on my birthday. My birthday is November 1st, and I am now 18 years old. An adult on paper, I'm now able to buy smokes, porn, see rated R movies, go to strip clubs and VOTE! I really don't care about the other stuff; I only like the voting part. It's gonna be great.

I can't wait to vote in two days.

Also, this is the last chapter…just saying.

* * *

"Come on Sakura, we're almost there." Itachi says, pulling her by the hand.

Sakura doesn't say anything, just stares at the sky.

Itachi takes her to a nearby restaurant, where everything will be fixed…or get even more messed up. Anyways, Itachi has finally realized his wrong doings and now it's time for him to right the wrong. He doesn't know how it took him this long to come to his senses, when all their other friends had already come to terms with Sasori and Sakura's relationship. Those dummies should've told him they all approve Sakura and Sasori dating!

It's not his fault he's so over protective.

It's Sakura's fault for being so adorable and easy to take care of.

But he doesn't like blaming his daughter for anything so he'll just blame himself.

"Here we are." Itachi opens the door for her. "Your favorite restaurant."

Sakura gives him the smallest of half smiles then goes-

Sasori?

Sakura stops in the doorway, her eyes widening.

Sure enough, at the farthest table in the back is Sasori. He's sitting alone, looking very tired and grumpy. Itachi steps up beside her and sees her reaction. Please let this work…

"There's our table." Itachi puts a hand on her shoulder, taking her farther in and over to the table.

Sasori looks up and sees them, his frown turning into a hard shocked face when he notices Sakura. He looks so baffled to see her that he doesn't say anything until they're both sitting with him at the table. Sakura has a very similar reaction, totally speechless.

Well, at least they're not yelling at each other. Itachi looks at Sasori. "Have you been waiting for a while-"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura snaps, her tone covered in ice.

"Itachi invited me to lunch." Sasori mumbles, looking away from her.

"What?!" Sakura glares at Itachi. "You did?"

"Yes." Itachi prepares himself. "I invited you both to lunch."

"Why?" Sakura and Sasori say at once, then shoot looks at each other.

"Because you both have to stop this. You're in a funk, it's ruining your lives." Itachi explains, "Everyone's worried about you. You have to get over this."

"I can't get over it!" Sakura says, super pissed off. She points at Sasori, practically yelling at him. "Not after what you did to me!"

"What _I_ did to _you_?" Sasori says incredulously.

"Yes! You left me with no explanation, no reason, nothing!" Oh god, now she sounds on the verge of crying hysterically. Itachi starts to say-

"Don't pull that crap! You cheated on me!" Sasori sneers, not buying her tears. "So sorry I sucked it up and let you go be with someone else like a good person, how _unfair_ of me."

"WHAT?!" Sakura stands up, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Uh excuse me…"

They all look up at the waitress who is awkwardly standing by the table. Sasori and Sakura shoot her a conjoined hostile glare. Itachi looks at her apologetically, wondering how things got this bad so fast. The waitress tries to keep her front. "I'm sorry, but you're being very rowdy. It's disturbing the other-"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." Sasori gets up.

"Leaving is his specialty." Sakura humphs, crossing her arms.

"Sorry for the trouble." Itachi stands up, looking at his two friends. "You two, come with me."

* * *

Lord knows why Itachi thought they could do this in public, obviously they have to do it where no one will get super freaked out by their yelling and such. So Itachi takes them to the farthest part of the restaurant's parking lot. Itachi stands between the two quarreling teens, who refuse to look at each other. This is going to be harder than he expected.

Since the waitress is gone, Sasori and Sakura turn their frustration on Itachi himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasori snaps.

"Yeah, what made you think this was a good idea?" Sakura pouts, which would be scarier if she wasn't so adorable.

Itachi sighs; time to face the music.

"Sakura didn't cheat on you." He says to Sasori. "I…tricked you into thinking that so you would break up with her."

"What?!" Sasori snaps, beyond furious.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura blinks, confused.

"I put your underwear in Hidan's room."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screams, her face hot red with embarrassment and anger.

"Sasori found it there and then I told him you were cheating on him. That's why he broke up with you." Itachi explains, looking back and forth between his slowly erupting friends. "Sasori, Sakura would never cheat on you."

"_How_ could you do this?" Sakura is so angry, she starts to hate-cry. Hot tears fall down her red cheeks; it's a good thing she hasn't been putting on makeup for the last week, cause her face would be a mess. Still it looks really bad.

For a moment, Sasori looks like he might move in to comfort her but he holds his ground because he's super pissed off too; but no way is he going to cry like Sakura. Nope, he's going to do the man thing and beat the hell out of Itachi.

Sasori grabs Itachi's shit, pushing him back onto the ground. "This is all your fault!"

"S-Stop!" Sakura cries just as Sasori swings his fist into Itachi's jaw. She grabs Sasori, pulling him back. "Stop it or I'll beat both of you up!"

Itachi and Sasori get really quiet. Sasori looks at Sakura's hands that are holding his arm, restraining him from hurting Itachi. They're very cold. He remembers that they were always warm before. Sasori looks at Sakura closely, realizing that she is a huge mess. She's not wearing makeup or those pink clothes she loves and she looks so tired Sasori thinks she might pass out any second. Sakura's so skinny, she's hardly eaten anything all week. Sasori looks at her, then at himself and knows that he's also a giant mess too.

"I can't believe you did this!" Sakura cries, yelling at Itachi. "I trusted you! You're my friend…why?!"

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." Itachi gets up, going over and putting his hands on her shoulders. He has a huge red bruise on his jaw that's slowly getting purple. Sakura slightly pulls away from him, looking at the ground and crying uncontrollably. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just thought Sasori was never going to be good for you…but I know that you're in love with him, so I know I was wrong. I have to let you do what you think is right."

"I hate you." Sakura says, pushing away from him. "There's no reason good enough to explain all this! Do you know how hurt I have been?!"

"I know, and that's why I had to fix this." Itachi says, looking back and forth between the two of them. "You guys have to be together. It's for the best. You really love each other."

Sasori and Sakura look very unconvinced. After all the pain they've been feeling, it's hard to just turn it all around and pretend that everything is ok. Itachi realizes this and knows what to do. He pulls out the letter Sakura wrote for Sasori. Sakura notices it and is surprised, and partly embarrassed, when Itachi puts it in Sasori's hand. Sasori looks at it suspiciously.

"You have to read it." Itachi says.

"What is it?" Sasori frowns at him.

"It's from Sakura."

Sasori's eyes widen. He looks at Sakura who blushes underneath her upset fit. He looks back at the letter and reads it slowly.

* * *

_Sasori,_

_ It's super embarrassing to say all this to you, so I had to write it down. Don't laugh! I have to say that I love you more than I ever thought was possible. It's beyond crazy how much I care about you, because I never thought it was possible to care this much about another person._

_ Sometimes I can't sleep because I just want to spend more time with you. I can't imagine life without you. I hope that you're always with me and that we can always be together._

_ I know that we're really different people and sometimes it's weird to think that we love each other, but I think you're amazing because you're so different from me! You're so smart and calming, I love it. You're gentle and quiet, you don't care what other people think. I know there aren't a lot of people you like and trust, so I'm happy you took a chance with me._

_ I could never be happier with someone else. Adults are always saying that you can't fall in love when you're young but there's no one else for me, I know it. When I'm with other people, it just doesn't feel the same. All my life I've been trying to find love, but those other guys couldn't give it to me. It's you. It's always been you. You accept me and I accept you._

_ I love you,_

_ Sakura_

* * *

Sasori stares at it.

He stares and stares, trying to process it. Then he looks up sharply, turning to Sakura. "Do you still feel like this?"

She turns beat red, mumbling. "I never stopped…"

Sasori's throat gets really dry and for a moment he thinks he might actually do the unmanly thing and cry, but he restrains himself. Even holding back, he can't help the smile that comes onto his face. Itachi is shocked, because he's never seen Sasori smile in his life, but Sakura feels something different. It's that smile. The smile that's just for her. The smile that makes her heart melt into warm goo and her stomach tickle, because she's the reason he's smiling.

"Look, I made a mistake and I can't ask you to forgive me." Itachi says, mostly to Sakura because he really, really doesn't want her to be mad at him. "But you _have_ to be together. You love each other. I see that now."

Sakura looks at him, her tears already gone and her heart (that she was sure had died) beats happily in her chest.

"I can't say that I trust you anymore." Sakura says to him. "But I forgive you."

Itachi gives a small smile. Sakura hesitates before going to hug him. Itachi holds her close and knows that she's going to be ok. He doesn't care if she ever forgives him but as long as she gets better, as long as she's happy, he doesn't' care. When she pulls away, he touches her cheek softly, then walks back to the school campus.

His job here is done. Now it's time to leave them alone.

Sakura watches Itachi leave but turns when she feels Sasori touch her hand, holding it in his own.

She looks back at him, the light slowly coming back to her eyes. Sasori looks at her, his smile still in place. He can feel his heart again and knows that everything is going to be alright. She's not pulling away from him, she only wants him, she loves him. He loves her.

"I missed you." He whispers.

"I missed you too." Oh god, don't cry again. She holds it back, a smile lighting up her face for the first time in a week.

Sasori looks into her eyes, the eyes he loves so much. He sees her beauty and once again she looks like art to him, beautiful art. Perfect. She's the perfect girl for him, and he's never going to let her go again. Never. Sasori moves his hand to her cheek and pulls her close…

He kisses her.

It's the best feeling in the world. Like the light at the end of the tunnel, nothing else in the world matters. She slowly presses into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. All at once, everything comes back intensely. Her heart flutters and so does his. Sasori holds her, trying to warm her cold body. It's crazy how much they love each other.

"I'm never going to leave you again. Ever." Sasori says to her, pressing his foreheads against hers. "I love you. You're the only one for me."

"I love you too." Sakura smiles, nuzzling his nose adorably.

They stay like that for a moment, content with the fact that they're together and in love. The other people in the parking lot give them looks, but they don't care. All that matters is they're happy, happy with each other.

But yeah, eventually they have to leave.

Sasori takes her hand, entwining their fingers.

"When Itachi gets his next girlfriend, we have to give him tons of crap." Sasori says.

"You're amazing." Sakura smiles, giving his hand a squeeze.

(THE END)

I just saw the weirdest of weird Adventure Time episodes.

Not that the rest are normal, but this one was even weirder than the others. Like, there was this giant frog thing and then Finn kissed it and it turned into this huge prince guy…yeah…

Anyways! That's it folks! I hope you all loved the story! Thank you so much for reading this and for staying with me till the end.

I really love Sasori and I love Sakura. I love the 'Opposites Attract' factor. Sasori and Sakura are as different as day and night, so I like the idea of them together.


End file.
